Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Mizao's Adventures
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: Mizao, a young Saiyan girl, is saved from death by Shenron summoning her to Tokitoki City. Now, as history begins to change, she must set it right. Novelization of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. OC/M. Trunks, but it's not the focus. Read and review!
1. Arrival

**A/N: Time for that Xenoverse novelization with Mizao that I promised in Pendulum Room Reunion. I will be mostly focusing on this fic, as unlike all my others, I have a full structure planned out for this one. I will be ignoring the limit on the number of moves at any one time from the game, obviously, and I will be trying to do this great game and my first OC justice. As for dialogue, I will be pulling from the anime, the games, and the Abridged series for inspiration. Please note that the events of Pendulum Room Reunion are not canon to this fic. And yes, the girl in the thumbnail is indeed Mizao herself. Read and Review! Disclaimer time:**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _Age 737- Planet Tallon_

" _Why? Just why?"_

These thoughts ran through the mind of the Saiyan girl Mizao as she stood, her armor wrecked and her body beaten. She and her team had been on a regular conquest of this planet when Zarbon and his elite, a group they considered their allies, had attacked them. They had beaten Zarbon's men and their combined power had nearly gotten Zarbon- and then he'd transformed. They hadn't even known he could do that, and it had cost most of them their lives. Now, only Mizao was alive, the others scattered around the battlefield. One with his head twisted 180 degrees, another who'd had her limbs severed, and the twins mutilated beyond recognition by Zarbon's brutality. The demonic looking reptilian alien grinned evilly at her as he raised his arm.

"Now, my job here will be finished. Enjoy your stay in Hell, monkey, and know the rest of your filthy race will join you soon."

Mizao squeezed her eyes shut, tears of fear and sadness running down her bloody face as she heard Zarbon's blast coming at her. Anger, fear, and sadness swirled inside her, but she was too badly beaten to do anything about it. The light of the blast grew brighter, and everything went white….

* * *

 _Age 850, Toki Toki City_

" _ **SOMEONE CALLS YOU FROM ACROSS TIME. BRAVE WARRIOR! NOW, COME FORTH!"**_ a voice boomed. The white light faded, and Mizao opened her eyes. Somehow, someway, she was alive. She was now dressed in a forest green gi and combat skirt that matched the color of her back length hair and eyes. Her hands were clad in fingerless purple gloves and deep blue boots with a yellow stripe down each. She seemed to be standing in a field of some kind, the sky black. A noise behind her caused her to turn around. She stepped back and gasped in shock. A gigantic serpentine dragon, about 500 feet long, scales green as emeralds and eyes glowing red like lava, was towering over her. It spoke in the same voice she'd heard earlier. " _ **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL."**_ The dragon vanished in a golden glow, and seven spheres spiraled into the air and dispersed. A wish? What was the dragon talking about? Where was she? These questions would have to go unanswered now, as footsteps alerted her to another's presence.

Mizao turned slowly to see a boy about her age, maybe a little older, walking towards her. He was taller than her by about a head, and had purple hair in a bowl cut. He wore a black coat and black jeans. A sword was strapped across his back. Mizao dropped back into a battle stance. What if he was one of Frieza's men, and had tracked her here?

"You're surprised, I'm sure." The boy said. Mizao grit her teeth and corrected her stance. She was surprised to have been saved from death, but right now she wanted answers. "I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now…" The boy took hold of his sword. Mizao's eyes widened and she readied herself for battle. She was back at full power, so even without her scouter, she was sure she could take this boy. "Let's see how much power you have! AAAAAH!" the boy finished before drawing his sword and leaping at her with a shout.

Mizao dodged his slashes and leaped back. The boy sheathed his weapons and lifted his hands into a different stance. Mizao charged him, letting her anger out in an enraged scream. She struck out at him, punching, kicking, and wildly swinging. The boy was able to block a lot of her hits, though she still got a few in. Breaking off, Mizao dropped back and up into Ki range, where she was stronger, and blasted at him over and over. A barrage of giant blue Ki blasts sailed at the boy, who rapidly swung his sword, knocking them aside. When Mizao stopped, the boy looked up at her and raised both hands, creating a glowing yellow energy ball. "FINISH BUSTER!" he shouted, flinging it up at her. Mizao dodged to the side, a grin spreading across her face. The boy had just given her a new technique to work with. One of Mizao's specialties was Ki mimicry. Most techniques could be copied with just a look, and this boy's Finish Buster was now hers. She looked back down and noticed him rapidly moving his arms in a strange pattern before finishing with his thumbs and index fingers in a diamond shape. A fiery ball of Ki accompanied the shout of "BURNING ATTACK!" Mizao dodged again, and this time, she was ready to counter. Quickly copying the boy, she sent her own Burning Attack flying at him, managing to surprise the boy. The taste of his own attack knocked the boy off his feet, and Mizao landed, walking toward him.

"Alright, you've seen my power. I want answers. Who are you, how did I get here, and what happened?" Mizao growled, picking the boy up by his collar. The boy easily broke free of her grip with a flick of his arm, leaping back and skidding to a stop a few feet away. He hadn't been as hurt as it had seemed.

"You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron. Sorry for attacking you, by the way." The boy said, tossing his sword into the air and letting it land perfectly in its scabbard. "I suppose you do deserve answers. My name is Trunks. I am a Saiyan-human hybrid. This is Toki Toki City, where the flow of time gathers. As for how you got here, I made a wish on the Dragon Balls for a warrior who could help us defend history. Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, chose you, and saved you from being killed by Zarbon."

"How do you know abou-"

"I'll explain later. As for when you are, you were yanked forward by about a century. It's Age 850. As for the planet Vegeta, it was destroyed by Frieza about a day after the attack on your team. Only a handful of Saiyans survived. He was afraid, afraid that a Super Saiyan would rise and overthrow him."

Mizao sank to the ground. Age 850? And the Saiyans were nearly extinct because of Frieza? She hadn't wanted to believe it, wanted to believe that Zarbon was acting out on his own, against Frieza's orders. But she had to face facts. Her homeworld was gone, and it was because of a creature they had been completely loyal to.

"I know that's a shock, but I need you to pay attention. This next part is important." The sound of Trunks' voice brought her back to reality. She looked up at him. "I am a member of the Time Patrol, a group of warriors from throughout history who are sworn to keep watch over time and correct any problems in history. You see, if history goes off course, it creates a false timeline. We travel back to correct these timelines and put history back on track. Those who join us do not age past our primes, and we are allowed to leave at any time. I want to offer you, Mizao, a chance to join the Time Patrol. You will be a defender rather than a destroyer, and time traveling means you may have a chance to take revenge on those responsible for your race's destruction. So, what's your answer?"

Mizao didn't even need to think about it. A chance to get stronger, take revenge on Zarbon and Frieza, and getting to fight for as long as she stayed with the Patrol? It was a no brainer. "I'm in. What do you need me to do?" she said, standing up and taking Trunks' extended hand. Trunks smiled.

"You can relax now. Welcome to the Time Patrol. Take a walk around the city and introduce yourself to some of your fellow Patrollers. You can begin your training with them, and I'll either come find you myself or have a helper robot come find you when I have a job for you."

* * *

Mizao explored the city for a while, obtained a new scouter with a nifty purple screen, and took note the myriad of people in the Patrol. Her thoughts were interrupted when she nearly tripped over someone. "OI!" a voice shouted. Mizao picked herself up, an apology on her lips, but it died in her throat when she saw just who- or what, she had tripped over. He was a squat gray Majin in a weird outfit colored bright pink, green, and yellow. He glared at her with eyes that seemed to have a permanent thousand-yard stare that was seriously unnerving and said, "Dumplin would like to ask you to watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I hear your apology, but Dumplin feels offended for being ignored, and as such, you must repay this offense. Train for a little bit with me, and I'll consider us even!" Dumplin said, a creepy smile growing across his face. Mizao pushed herself up and accepted. Anything to get this creep off her back.

" _Holy crap, for someone so ridiculous looking, this guy's good!"_ , Mizao thought as Dumplin landed another blow. The training battle they were having was intense, as Dumplin could make full use of his Majin physiology, and knew a very effective combo that was very tough to escape. As she was launched again, Mizao realized Dumplin was going to charge again. Then again, he never shut up, so it was easy to tell when he attacked. Thinking quickly, a sneaky grin on her face, she charged and launched a Burning Attack at Dumplin just as he came at her. The Majin's face changed to a hilarious "oh crap" face before he was blasted back. While Dumplin reeled, Mizao charged up and launched a volley of Ki Blasts at Dumplin. The Majin tanked a few, but as he got closer, he got hit by more and more of them. To finish, Mizao charged a last ball over her head and flung it directly at Dumplin. When the smoke cleared, the Majin was still standing, but both fighters were exhausted. Dumplin declared their match a draw and made her promise to a rematch later. As Mizao left the item shop later, having gotten a Senzu Bean to heal, a robot stopped in front of her. Trunks had a mission for her.

* * *

 **A/N: He is here, and HE'S GONNA DUMP! I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist having Dumplin in here. He won't be showing up much, he's Team Four Star's OC after all, not mine, but I hope they don't mind a few appearances. If they do, I'll edit him out straightaway. I realize this isn't exactly how it goes in the game, but hey, it's a fanfic. I really, really hope this is a good start. I didn't get to flesh Mizao out much, but this is gonna be a long fic, and unlike Impa the Dragonborn, I don't intend to ditch this one, so I've got time. As for references, the planet Mizao and her team were invading before they were attacked by Zarbon is a reference to the setting of Metroid Prime, Tallon IV. Also, the thing about Time Patrollers never aging is a headcanon of mine, since Trunks has clearly been a Time Patroller for a while in the game and doesn't look much older than in the Cell Saga. I figured that a Saiyan like Mizao would jump at the chance to be able to fight forever, even if it meant a total role reversal from their usual demeanor. The possibility of revenge on Frieza just sweetens the deal. Techniques used: Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Burning Attack, Finish Buster. Anyway, Trunks has a mission for Mizao. What awaits her in the timestream? If you haven't already played the game, you'll find out next time! Once again, review, please! TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now!**


	2. Raditz

**A/N** : **Welcome back! I'm slightly disappointed with the lackluster reaction to the first chapter and the lack of reviews, but I'm telling you guys- if there's something wrong with my story, I'm likely not going to know it unless it's brought to my attention in a review. Also, reviews motivate me to keep writing, meaning this goes through quicker. Onward with the story!**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mizao met with Trunks, who showed her the Scroll of Eternity, where history was recorded. Black energy swirled off of it, a clear sign something was wrong. "I'll take it that isn't normal?"

"No, it isn't. Someone's trying to change what's recorded in the scroll. Take a look…" Trunks opened the scroll and motioned for Mizao to watch. On the scroll, an adult Namekian fired a spiral beam at two Saiyans, but the longer haired one, whom she recognized as child soldier Raditz, escaped the other Saiyan's grasp, causing him to be killed by his ally's blast. Raditz then blasted the Namek into nothing. The image faded as Trunks closed the scroll and locked eyes with Mizao. "That beam Piccolo fired… It was supposed to kill them both. Goku would be revived later on." He said.

"I assume Goku was the other Saiyan? The one without a tail?"

"Right. He's one of the greatest heroes in all of history, if not the greatest. You need to go back in time and help them defeat the powered up Raditz, putting history on the right track."

"How exactly do I do that?"

"Here, take the scroll. Focus on the events within, and the scroll's magic will transport you there. We'll transport you back when your task is complete."

It was a strange set of instructions, but Mizao did as she was told. White light surrounded her, and her consciousness slipped…

* * *

Mizao came to on Earth. Raditz was facing Goku and Piccolo a short distance away. "I'm done trying to get through to you, brother." The long-haired Saiyan snarled. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Goku and Piccolo dropped back into their stances and Raditz charged. Mizao flew in, kicking Raditz aside and preventing his sneak attack. As the heroes whirled, Mizao locked eyes with Goku.

"Hi!" she said, smiling innocently at Goku. "I'm…" she was cut off as a now glowing purple Raditz came back, furious, flinging an energy blast.

"No talk time- fight now!" Piccolo shouted. The group flew up to dodge a dual energy beam Raditz fired, and both sides flew at each other. Raditz swatted Piccolo and Goku away, and blasted Mizao. The Saiyan girl flipped back to recover and fired a Burning Attack at him. Raditz was hit dead on, and Piccolo charged back in, Goku right behind him. The group clashed for a little while, until Raditz flew up and blasted at the trio with a double energy beam.

"Look out!" Goku yelled. He and Mizao managed to dodge, but Piccolo was not so lucky, losing an arm in the blast. Raditz began laughing.

"Excuse me, have you seen my arm? You can't miss it, its green!" he joked. Piccolo turned to Goku and Mizao.

"I have a plan. A new technique, and I can do it with just one arm. But I need you to distract him while I charge it. Think you two can do it?"

"Of course we can!" Goku said. He and Mizao sprang in Raditz's direction. The three Saiyans clashed, and Raditz was able to hold his own quite well. The dark-powered Saiyan knocked Goku back with a blast and punched Mizao in the face. He then drew his hand back, forming a ball of purple Ki lightning.

"Saturday… CRASH!" Raditz roared, flinging the attack at Mizao. The spunky Saiyan girl's copy ability managed to get the technique into her head before it made contact, paralyzing her. As Raditz closed in, a blue glow illuminated behind them. Raditz spun around in shock, his scouter on overdrive. Mizao's eyes shot up to focus on Goku, who had his hands cupped, charging a blue ball of Ki.

"Kamehame-HA!" Goku thrust his hands forward and blasted Raditz away from Mizao. The paralysis faded and Mizao turned back towards Raditz. She'd managed to learn Goku's attack, the 'Kamehameha' as he called it, and it seemed like a versatile attack. She came at Raditz again and hit him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Goku ran up and blasted his brother in the face, and then flew after him. This was a mistake. Raditz knocked Goku down and stomped down on his chest, breaking a number of ribs. Goku screamed in pain, but he was unable to escape his brother's torment.

"Hey, fuzz boy! Have a taste of your own medicine!" Raditz whirled to see Mizao fling a copied Saturday Crash at him. He leaped up off of Goku and furiously blasted twin energy beams at her. The blasts caught her dead on and knocked her down. As Raditz moved back to Goku, his scouter went haywire. The sound of metal smashing drew everyone's eyes to the nearby crater. A little boy, about 3 or 4 years old and sporting a Saiyan tail, bounded up from the crater, fury etched across his little face.

"What!? You?!" Raditz stammered in disbelief. Gohan stared directly into his uncle's eyes, ignoring his father's pleas for the boy to flee.

"Leave… My… Daddy… ALOOOOONNNNEEEEE!" Gohan roared, orange ki exploding around the child's body, much to everyone's shock. Gohan launched himself at Raditz, slamming into his uncle's chest and cracking his armor. Recovering surprisingly quickly, Raditz backhanded Gohan across the field, and then advanced on the unconscious boy, despite Goku's pleas. As Goku rose shakily to his feet, Mizao flashed across the battlefield and landed, standing protectively over Gohan. She glared at Raditz, keeping her stance up. Raditz growled at her.

"I will only give you one chance, seeing as you are a surviving Saiyan yourself, and there aren't many of us. Get out of my way." Raditz threatened, swiping a hand for emphasis.

"I've got a better idea." Mizao snarled, taking a Kamehameha stance. "Ka… me… ha… me…" Raditz charged, furious. "HA!" Mizao fired, blasting the charging Raditz straight in the chest and knocking him back towards Goku. Goku took the opportunity to seize Raditz in a full nelson.

"Piccolo! Your attack! Hurry up and do it!"

"Got it! Prepare yourself, Goku, it's time! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON, FIRE!"

"KAKAROT!"

Goku held on, despite his brother's cry. Piccolo extended his arm and a spiraling yellow and purple beam fired at the Saiyan siblings, striking them dead on in the chest. It pierced Raditz' armor and then sprouted from Goku's back. As the two fell apart, Mizao felt herself teleporting again. Her mission was complete.

* * *

 **A/N: Mission Complete! Mizao will get her debriefing next time. I'm sorry this was so long in coming, but I had a lot of writer's block and college is really stepping up it's difficulty. I'll probably be more common with these updates during the summer, which thankfully isn't far off. I also need to replay Xenoverse more so I can be more familiar with its cutscenes. I hope the various dialogue sources mesh well. Techniques learned: Saturday Crash, Kamehameha. I'll see you next time, everyone. Read and Review! TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now!**

 **EDIT: And as for why I didn't start the battle at the point it begins in the game (after Gohan attacks), it's because I was having trouble coming up with a full fight from that point when most of Xenoverse's battles at least have you join at or near the beginning of the battle. Also, while I'll be sticking close, I won't be sticking to Xenoverse's plot exactly. I will be adding some extra stuff to it. I hope that clears things up. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Saibamen

**A/N: Time for the next Mizao chapter. I don't really have much to say. Other than sorry its been a while, and XENOVERSE 2 HYPE! Will you be getting the game? I certainly will. Let's go!**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mizao came to back in the Time Nest. Trunks was waiting for her, smiling proudly. "Welcome back. You did a great job for your first mission. You put history back on track, and nothing went wrong. Goku will be revived by the Dragon Balls within a year to face off with Nappa and Vegeta."

"Wait, Nappa? As in, the guardian of Prince Vegeta? One of the most powerful Saiyans in the army? That Nappa?" Mizao asked, sounding rather nervous.

Trunks confirmed, "Yes, that Nappa. And Vegeta's even stronger than he is."

"… Okay, how am I going to become strong enough to fight with those two if something goes wrong at that time? I'm tough, but I am not elite." Mizao said, a look of fear expanding on her face. She had faced Nappa in an exhibition match once before becoming a Patroller, and he'd utterly crushed her underfoot. If Prince Vegeta was even stronger, she wanted to be prepared.

Trunks smiled at her again, motioning to her to follow him. As the two made their way to a different section of Tokitoki City, Trunks began to explain. "We have a few ways of training. First off, most of our fighters train with one another under gravity heavier than what they're used to, multiplying the effects of their training once they readjust to normal gravity. Another" He motioned to a set of rocket ships "is parallel quests. The Supreme Kai of Time, our leader, has these little pockets of space set up that mimic distortions of different scenarios throughout time, or just battle challenges. The stronger you are, the more you have access to. Give them a try. In my opinion, they're the best way to train. You can even bring other Patrollers along to help if need be. Also, we have simulations of various heroes and villains from throughout history, who can act as mentors and technique tutors to us. The Piccolo simulation is free right now, so why don't you go train with him for now? I've got to go greet some new recruits, so I'll catch up with you later." Trunks flew off, leaving Mizao to ponder over what to do. Eventually, she made up her mind and approached Piccolo.

"So, another Time Patroller comes to me for training, huh? Well, first I need to test your skill. If you can deal enough damage, I'll teach you a technique. Master that technique, and I'll teach you another and another, leading to and including my ultimate technique, the Special Beam Cannon."

"Understood. I'll show you what I've got!" Mizao said, rapidly becoming excited for battle. A few minutes later, Mizao and Piccolo were in a simulation of Planet Namek, standing off.

"Alright, come at me, and don't hold back!" Piccolo shouted.

"Will do!" Mizao replied with a smile before launching forward at Piccolo. She lashed out in a kick to the stomach, which hit home hard, sending the Namek sailing. Piccolo recovered and extended his arms, hitting her from a ways away. He then fired a powerful wave of energy at her, which she countered with the Kamehameha. Their battle continued for a while longer, until Piccolo called an end to the fight.

"Alright, you're not bad. But there's always room for improvement. You have a great amount of power, and you have speed behind it. But, you lack stamina. For now, we're going to work on that."

Piccolo was not joking. For hours on end, Piccolo put Mizao through various grueling drills, meant to increase her stamina and strength. For every few hours she finished without needing a Senzu Bean, Piccolo taught her a new technique. Eventually, Mizao managed to finish the last hour she needed to earn the Special Beam Cannon. With Piccolo's ultimate technique under her belt, Mizao quickly went to get a Senzu. The second she swallowed the bean, a message arrived from Trunks, asking her to report to the Time Nest for duty.

* * *

Mizao flew into the Time Nest, landing beside Trunks. "When are things going wrong this time?" she asked.

Trunks turned to her and gestured to the scroll. The Z Warriors lay dead around a rocky field, and Goku stood alone against two Great Apes. Quite obviously, he stood no chance.

"There are quite a few things wrong here. I'll walk you through them as you fight. Head in and help the others!" Trunks ordered. Mizao nodded and picked up the scroll, allowing it to transport her.

* * *

Mizao came to in a rocky field, where Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan were fighting off a huge horde of around forty Saibamen. Yamcha blasted one away with the Kamehameha, and as another leaped at him, Mizao flew in and knocked it away.

"Who are you? An ally?" Tien asked.

"If I was an enemy, I would have let that Saibaman grab him. I'm Mizao, a Saiyan, and I'm here to help you take on those two." Mizao replied, pointing at Nappa and Vegeta.

"Another Saiyan besides Goku and those two? Well, at least this one's on our side." Piccolo said, as he cleaved a Saibaman's head in two with a chop before kicking another away. Mizao helped Gohan up off the ground and then leaped forward, engaging about ten of the Saibamen simultaneously.

"Well well, another Saiyan. I didn't expect that." Vegeta said, smiling as he observed the fight. Mizao was a whirlwind, kicking, punching, and blasting at the Saibamen that surrounded her. "Unfortunately, she seems to be firmly set on the wrong side."

"Heh heh. I know. It's a shame too, we could use another Saiyan around to replace Raditz." Nappa said. "And with so many Saibamen, we may not have to fight at all."

"I doubt that. Now that they have a decently powerful Saiyan on their side, we may be fighting sooner than expected." Vegeta mused, his smile growing wider. Mizao blasted another Saibaman to dust, saw Tien run one through with the Dodon Ray, then turned to see Yamcha fall victim to a Saibaman Bomb attack. Reeling in shock at how sudden it was, she was blindsided and sent sailing into a far off area of the mountains. As she recovered, she saw that all of the remaining Saibamen had followed her, led by two Tennenmen and a Jinkouman.

"Trunks, I've been separated from Gohan and the others. What now?" Mizao asked. She had contact with her ally in the Time Nest through magic.

"Don't worry too much. Take out all of the Saibamen here, and then head back. I checked, that's all of the remaining Saibamen. The others should be fighting Nappa now. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo are all supposed to die in this battle. Don't worry about them, they'll be revived later. Just make sure that Gohan, Krillin, and Goku don't die." Trunks replied.

"Got it." Mizao replied, before leaping forward, punching the Jinkouman in the face, knocking it through a rock pillar. The Tennenmen leaped at her, one's head opening to spray acid, but Mizao seized the other one and used it as a shield against the acid. Tearing her shield in two, Mizao promptly blew the other Tennenman away with a Burning Attack. The gathered Saibamen looked at her fearfully.

"You know, for supposedly upgraded versions, those guys aren't really that much stronger." Mizao said, dusting off her hands. "Now then, time to try out one of Piccolo's tricks" The Saiyan girl placed her hands together in front of her, forming a large yellow energy ball between them. As the Saibamen stared, to terrified to move, Mizao smirked, the light of her technique giving her an intimidating glare. "LIGHT GRENADE!" she roared, firing a rapidly expanding energy ball at the Saibamen. The plant creatures attempted to flee, but were rapidly caught up in the advancing blast and turned to dust by its explosion.

The Jinkouman came back, enraged, but Mizao dodged its leap and blasted it down to the ground with a Kamehameha. As it attempted to get up, Mizao held her fingers to her forehead. The Jinkouman stood up and leaped at her again, and she could tell it was planning a kamikaze attack. Mizao thrust her arm forward, shouted "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" and impaled the pink and blue creature on the technique, causing it to explode a ways away from her. Mizao turned and rocketed back towards Piccolo and the others. Only Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin were still active, so she needed to hurry!

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 3. Yeah, I'm splitting up the Saiyan battle. However, I do hope that the introduction of how training works was a decent one. Any future training with a trainer from the games will be mentioned, but not described. The simulation tutors idea is something I came up with to explain the game tutors, and while the explanation for Parallel Quests is different from in-game, I think it makes a little more sense for how they can be used as consistent training. I'm so sorry for the long wait, guys. I'm working two jobs this summer, and I just have been finding it hard to find the motivation to write. I'm starting to pick up a little more motivation, though, so hopefully I can start to update more often. Moves learned this chapter: Dodon Ray, Light Grenade, Special Beam Cannon. Next up, Nappa and Vegeta! See you guys then!**


	4. The Mighty Nappa

**A/N: Mizao Chapter 4 at last! Let's continue the Saiyan battle. The serious gap in updates is due to college (and.. other stuff. Darn you Pokémon Sun, why are you so awesome?), and may result in similar gaps. But I promise, I will not, I repeat, will NOT, abandon this story. Hey,** _ **Team 8**_ **has had huge gaps between updates and is still going as far as I know. ProtonJon has gigantic gaps between updates in his Let's Plays (streams not counted) and is still popular because he does good quality work. All I can do is apologize for the wait and hope I can make it worth the wait.**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mizao landed back on the battlefield, running in just in time to blast Nappa and keep him from blasting Krillin. Krillin landed on the ground and smirked cynically. "Thanks, but I don't know how much good that did against him…" The shot had certainly fazed Nappa, but it hadn't hurt him badly. The huge Saiyan growled and charged them. Krillin grinned. "Well, now or never. I guess it's as good a time as any to test a new technique… which I probably should have used earlier. Darn hindsight." Shaking off his tangent, Krillin lifted a hand and focused Ki into it, forming a large yellow serrated disk of energy above him. Mizao's copy ability immediately went into overdrive. Nappa stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of what Krillin's new technique could do. "Here, CATCH!" Krillin yelled. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" he shouted, flinging the disk at Nappa.

"Play catch, huh? Why not?" Nappa retorted. He spread his arms wide to catch the disc. Just a few more feet…

"NAPPA! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Vegeta roared. Nappa realized just seconds before impact, and dodged to the side, receiving a nasty looking slash across his face. The disc flew on to slice a stone pillar in half.

"So… close…" Krillin growled.

"Why you little…" Nappa turned angrily and blasted at Krillin. Krillin dodged, and Piccolo shot to his feet and blasted Nappa, getting his attention. Nappa rushed Piccolo, and Gohan intercepted. Mizao blasted the flying Nappa with a Kamehameha and sent him sailing. Righting himself, Nappa flew forward and punched Mizao in the face. She sailed into a rock pillar, knocking the wind out of her. As she pulled herself to her feet, Gohan charged in and pummeled Nappa, but this only served to make the larger Saiyan angry. Nappa pulled an arm back, charging a blast that would surely be fatal. As he swung his arm forward to throw it at Gohan, who was frozen in fear, Piccolo got in the way. Still recovering from being smashed into the pillar, Mizao could only watch Piccolo die. As she stood up, Gohan roared in rage. Nappa smirked, his anger forgotten, and now eager to see what the young half Saiyan's rage would bring.

"Come on, kid! Let's see what you've got!"

"Grrrr… I'll show you!" Gohan raised both hands, then formed and fired a yellow energy wave at Nappa. "MASENKO-HA!" Nappa grinned evilly, and then swatted the Masenko away like a fly- straight at Mizao. The Saiyan woman promptly leaped straight up into the air, flying clear of the blast. Nappa rubbed his arm and gave Gohan a vicious smile.

"Not too bad, kid. That actually kind of stung. Made my arm numb at least. Now then…" Nappa stared straight at the exhausted Gohan and his smile widened. "It's my turn." Nappa surged forward like a freight train and shoulder checked Gohan, but Mizao swooped down and kicked the large Saiyan in the face as hard as she could before he could pursue the young half Saiyan. While she wasn't nearly as powerful in melee as in Ki, the kick still rung Nappa's bell. She followed up by blasting Nappa in the chest as he reeled. She landed and growled at Nappa, ready to take him on. The two Saiyans locked eyes and stared each other down.

Gohan pushed himself up and tried to run between the two to help Mizao, but Krillin grabbed him and held him back. "Gohan, don't!"

"But Krillin-!" the boy protested

"I said don't! I know you want to avenge Piccolo, but you aren't strong enough to beat that guy! That girl, I think she said her name's Mizao, she's stronger than the both of us. If anyone has a chance of holding that big guy off until Goku gets here, it's her." Krillin looked up into the sky, feeling for his friend's power level. A grin spread across his face. "And if I'm feeling this right, he should be here soon. Ten minutes tops. For now, let's just keep out of their way and try and get some of our strength back."

Gohan paused for a second, and then nodded. "Ok, Krillin", he said.

Vegeta watched, growing frustrated with the situation. The Saiyan Prince grumbled to himself, _"Damn it all. She's only a mid-class Saiyan,I can tell just by looking at her, yet my Scouter's putting her on equal footing with Nappa! It makes no sense, she was below him just a few minutes ago! And I can tell even without these people's strange ability to feel energy that she's holding back. But how much is she holding back? If Nappa doesn't get his act together by the time Kakarot shows up, I'll have to step in and handle them"_.

Nappa glared at Mizao, keeping his stance up. "Any last words before I smash you?"

Mizao just smirked at him, confident in her ability. _"Alright- usual strategy. Make 'em mad and hurt their concentration, then go in for the kill however you can"_ she thought. Out loud, she said "Catch me if you can" and took off into the air. Nappa chased after her, but try as he might, he couldn't catch her. Mizao blasted away a chunk of one pillar and began hitting the shards toward Nappa. "You've gotten yourself into a very _rocky_ situation challenging me" she quipped. The bad pun just made Nappa angrier, and he blasted through the shards of rock. Mizao dodged the shot, but Nappa continued to fire. Mizao dodged blast after blast, and every miss made Nappa that much angrier. The string of various rock puns Mizao continued to fire off along with a number of rude gestures didn't help his mood.

"Will you STOP with the damn PUNS and just FIGHT?!" Nappa roared as he continued to attack.

"Hey, a sense of humor in a warrior isn't something you should take for _granite_ " Mizao quipped as she avoided another blast. "But you're right, I should hit back." With that, Mizao vanished from sight, popping up behind Nappa to deliver a point blank energy blast. Nappa sailed to the ground and landed with a crash. As he stood, Mizao lifted one finger and fired multiple green Ki spheres, each the size of a baseball, at Nappa. Nappa stood his ground and prepared to deflect them, but none went near him, instead imbedding themselves in the ground around him in an octagonal pattern. Mizao waved her hand and shouted "Connect!", and strands of Ki spread out between each little sphere level with Nappa's ankles, weaving around Nappa until he was trapped in a spider web of green Ki.

"Wha- What sort of trick is this!?" Nappa roared up at Mizao.

Mizao grinned down at him, floating safely out of reach. "You like? It's one of the few techniques I've got that I didn't copy from someone else." She called out, holding up three fingers. "It's got three versions. First one's called Ki Mine." She formed a single one and let it fly, guiding it into a large boulder a ways away from her foe before it detonated, blowing the boulder into pebbles. "These little things don't pack too much of a punch on their own, basically just a very heavily condensed normal shot that I can stick in stuff as a trap. They go off either at my command or the slightest touch. Good for distraction or just opening up an opponent's guard. When I put a bunch of them together, it's called Ki Minefield. They're placed close enough together that when one goes off, the others go with it one by one so that they all combine into one nice big pretty kaboom. When I connect 'em like I just did with you," she indicated Nappa's current surroundings, "I call it Spider Web Mine. The slightest touch of those strands or one of the balls will cause that whole thing to go off at once instantly. And since I've got it pretty tightly woven around you, I've made it so you can't shift your legs without setting it off, and you can't fly out either because there are strands right above your feet. I've got you at my mercy now, Nappa." Mizao grinned and prepared a blast volley. "Let's see if your deflection skills are up to snuff." With that, she began firing at him, fast and furious.

Nappa snarled up at her. "I don't need to move to blast you out of the sky!" he roared, as he lifted one hand and threw a Bomber DX blast at Mizao, tearing through her shots, but Mizao herself dodged the move easily. Nappa charged another shot, but she was ready for it this time. "Grrrrrr…. DIE!"

The blast soared up at Mizao, but she caught it and threw it away, finally deciding to stop holding back. Vegeta recoiled as his Scouter beeped at him again. "Power level… Over 7,000? But... how?" His scouter beeped again, alerting him to a newcomer even more powerful than Mizao. "Wait, what the?!" Vegeta turned to look up into the sky above Krillin and Gohan, drawing everyone else's attention. Goku had arrived, and he didn't look to happy to see the state his friends were in. "Grr… Nappa's having trouble with her still. I'll deal with Kakarot." Vegeta muttered to himself.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled. "Your battle is with me, the Prince of all Saiyans! Let Nappa and the girl have their own fight and the winner of that can join in ours at any time should they wish."

"Fine by me. Let's do this!" Goku replied. He and Vegeta flew off a few hundred yards away to begin their fight as Nappa and Mizao turned their attention back to each other.

"Well, I don't want to miss out on that, so I think I'll just kill you now, Nappa. Hope you don't mind." Mizao said.

"Let's see you try! I doubt this little mine trick even hurts!" Nappa yelled at her, and just to prove his point, he kicked at one of the wires.

Big mistake.

There was a massive green explosion. Krillin and Gohan fled to a safer distance, and Mizao shielded her eyes from the light with one hand. "I warned him."

When the smoke cleared, Nappa was still standing, but it was clear he was on his last legs. His entire body was severely burned, to the point where it seemed that it was painful for him to breathe, let alone move. Still, he glared at Mizao and began focusing the last of his power into one hand. Mizao responded by charging a Light Grenade.

"I will NOT go to Hell by myself! I will bring you down there with me!"

"Sorry Nappa, but there's no guests allowed on that trip. You're going by yourself."

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nappa flung one last blast at Mizao, but she thrust her hands out and met it dead on with her Light Grenade. The two blast clashed against each other for a bit before Mizao charged a Masenko and fired into the warring blasts, giving her grenade the extra oomph it needed to ensure a quick victory. The blasts slammed into Nappa and detonated, killing the beefy Saiyan at last and leaving behind nothing but a charred boot and a fading mushroom cloud. Mizao turned toward where Goku and Vegeta had gone.

"Hey, wait!" Mizao turned to face Krillin. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm following Goku and Vegeta. They did make their battle open invitation, after all, and there is no way I'm missing out on that!" With that, Mizao took off in a green blur, flying off to participate in one of the most important battles in Earth's history.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, Vegeta gets his own chapter. It's gonna be a little while before I start the next chapter, since I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas, and with that will probably come a new urge to purchase Overwatch as fast as possible, but with any luck I'll have Vegeta's battle (Chapter 5 will have both normal Vegeta and Great Ape Vegeta's battles) up before my next semester starts in mid-January. That's my goal, but it may not be met if I don't get Office on my new laptop quickly. Mizao's Ki Mine technique family is one I came up with a while back and I figured this would be a good place to introduce it. I think she explained how it works pretty well up there. The only techniques Mizao copied in this chapter were the Destructo Disk and Masenko. As stated up top, I am sorry for the wait, guys. Also, I really hope Mizao's puns don't affect you too much- making bad puns, taunting, and pissing her enemies off is part of her favorite strategy, so they aren't going anywhere. But anyway, I urge you to check out the other stuff I've written, leave a review on this story and others, tell me if you liked them or not and why, and as always, I'll see you next time. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, happy… everybody. Happy Holidays! Bye guys!**


	5. The Prince of All Saiyans

**A/N: Hey, psst! Whoever's in charge here- the story! Where's the story? Oh right, I'm in charge, and it's right here! You shall distract me no more, Overwatch! Switch on "Pledge of Z" (The credits song of "Resurrection F" and the song I am now declaring Mizao's theme) and buckle down, it's Mizao's Adventures Chapter 5! Glad everyone seemed to like the battle with Nappa. In response to one of my reviewers, I will be adding a few more original attacks to Mizao's arsenal in time, but most of it will be copied from the other characters. and while I appreciate the offer, I'd prefer to come up with those original ideas on my own. To respond to another, I assume the timeline is kind of flexible in Dragon Ball. As long as the right people die at the right times and the right things are said, the right transformations used, then everything proceeds as planned. So yeah, Mizao killing Nappa won't really have consequences. After all, the Xenoverse 2 hero kills Nappa, don't they? (I may have seen that cutscene wrong in TFS' playthrough, I don't own XV2 myself yet. No PS4.) Anyway, last time, Mizao faced off with and defeated Nappa, and now, she rushes to join the battle between Goku and Vegeta! Can she keep the timeline on track? Find out- Today!**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. I only own Mizao herself and the Ki Mine family of techniques.**

* * *

Mizao closed in on Goku and Vegeta, and the fight between the two was already in full swing. She saw Goku dodge two energy blasts by the skin of his teeth with a strange move that seemed to make him faster and stronger. She landed on a spire to Goku's right as he tore the rest of his damaged shirt off, saying something to himself. She kept her eyes on Vegeta, but her curiosity about Goku's technique made it hard to focus. Suddenly, Goku lifted his head and yelled "Body, don't fail me now! KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!"

 _"Kaio-What?"_ Mizao thought, as she snapped her head to the left to watch Goku. The older Saiyan was screaming his head off as his power surged sky high. Mizao's copy ability was feeding her information on the technique at a crazy pace, or at least what she could deduce about it by watching. " _Raises physical attributes, puts strain on the body, can be multiplied, higher multipliers=more strain... darn it, I can't copy this one with one look! Hope he does it again."_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Goku launched at a stunned Vegeta and promptly sent the prince flying with a single punch. Goku launched after Vegeta and started a combo attack where he treated the Saiyan Prince like his personal punching bag, despite Vegeta's best efforts to counterattack. Shaking off her shock, Mizao aimed at the pillar Goku was launching Vegeta at and stuck a Ki Mine at the prince's landing point. When Vegeta hit, the mine blew up, scorching him and leaving him open to one final hit from Goku. Goku landed on a lower pillar as Vegeta got back up, and Mizao flew to Goku's side.

"Grrrr..." Vegeta growled. "How is this possible? I am a Super-Elite Saiyan! How is it that a low class piece of garbage can inflict such damage to me?" The prince wiped his mouth, and stopped short when he saw his glove. "Wh- BLOOD? How could a piece of trash like him draw blood from me, a noble? That does it, this planet is history! EVERYONE DIES!" Vegeta straightened up and roared his fury to the skies. "KAKAROT! Dodge this next one if you can, but whether or not you do, your precious Earth is space dust and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP MEEEE!" the sadistic prince screamed as he leaped into the sky in a comet of violet energy.

"He's gonna WHAT?!" Goku cried in disbelief.

"He's gonna try and blow up the planet, Goku! I recognize that move, that's the Royal Family's signature technique, the Galick Gun!" Mizao shouted at her teammate.

"Not on my watch he's not! Get back now! KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" Mizao obeyed, Goku exploded into the red aura again, and seeing the technique again allowed Mizao to complete her copying of the move. Goku immediately dropped to a one kneed Kamehameha stance. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

"PREPARE TO JOIN THIS PATHETIC PLANET AND ITS INHABITANTS- IN EXTINCTIOOOONNNN!" Vegeta roared, swinging his arms forward and firing the Galick Gun.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku replied with a massive Kamehameha wave that blew Mizao off her feet, sending her skidding away into a three-point landing. She watched, awestruck, as Goku and Vegeta's attacks struck each other with a sound like thunder, sending lightning everywhere and tearing up the ground with the sheer power of the clashing beams. The struggle kept up for about a minute, and she dared not get any closer for fear of distracting Goku. Suddenly, Goku's voice rang out across the stones.

"KAIOKEEEENNN- TIMES FOOOOOUUUUURRRRR!"

The added level turned out to do the trick, as a new layer of Ki blasted up Goku's Kamehameha and slammed into the Galick Gun at full force, pushing it slowly but surely back at Vegeta. Mizao couldn't hear the panicking Vegeta over the roar of the blast, but as she watched the Kamehameha sail off into the distance, carrying the prince in tow, she wondered if that was the end of the fight. Out of earshot of Goku, she raised her hand to her ear. "Trunks, is that it? My scouter's been destroyed, so I can't tell."

"Far from it. My father's going to be back soon, and he's going to be really mad."

"Your fa-"

"Don't say it out loud! Not in the past! Now get over to Goku, properly introduce yourself, and be ready to fight!" Trunks ordered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Vegeta..._

Vegeta screamed in pain and fury as the Kamehameha carried him into the sky, before he finally rolled off of it. The Saiyan Prince contemplated what had happened for about five seconds before letting out an enraged roar.

"WHY! WHY IS HIS POWER SUPERIOR TO MINE!? I AM THE STRONGEST SAIYAN IN THE UNIVERSE! HE SHOULD BE KNEELING BEFORE ME, BEGGING FOR MERCY!"

Taking a short time to catch his breath, Vegeta managed to calm down when he remembered an advantage he had. "Wait a minute. Kakarot doesn't have a tail, and I didn't see one on the female who defeated Nappa either. Haha, I've got them! I'll become a Great Ape and crush them to dust! But... where's the damned moon? It should be out right now..." A ten minute search later, Vegeta was forced to come to an irritated conclusion- Earth's moon had been destroyed. "Oh well. They've only delayed the inevitable!" Laughing maniacally, Vegeta set out for the battle field.

* * *

 _Back on the battlefield..._

Now acquainted with each other, Goku and Mizao were ready for Vegeta to land. The Saiyan Prince was smiling, something his foes realized was not a good sign for them.

"Very clever, Kakarot. but ultimately a futile effort. I don't need the moon itself to transform!"

Mizao's face became fearful as she realized exactly what Vegeta meant, but Goku just looked confused. Vegeta raised his hand and formed an artificial moon, a technique Mizao had learned a long time ago. Mizao wondered why Vegeta would use the Great Ape form, and then realized that she didn't have her tail. Panic flooded her, wondering where it had gone, until she remembered- Zarbon had torn it off at the base and it was unlikely it would ever grow back. Vegeta flung the ball into the sky and stared into it eagerly. Hiis body expanded, growing, changing, and soon, a Great Ape in armor stood before the two tailless Saiyans.

"Oh, man, we're in big trouble!"

"Move, Goku! This form doesn't lose any speed!" Mizao yelled, taking off into the air with Goku following and Vegeta charging after them in pursuit. The two Saiyans fired blast after blast at the ape, but they splashed harmlessly off his armor for a bit before one of them got a lucky shot to the face. In retaliation, Vegeta opened his mouth and a humongous beam sliced through the ground, just missing Goku and Mizao.

"We need to get him off of us and come up with a plan!"

"And just HOW do you suggest we do that?"

"I've got an idea, but don't look at me, whatever you do!"

"Okay!"

Goku turned to face Vegeta and Mizao kept flying.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH! MY EYES!"

Goku dashed past Mizao, giving her an urgent gesture to follow him. The two landed on a spire, hidden from Vegeta's immediate view.

"Ok, now what?"

"If we can cut Vegeta's tail, he'll turn back to normal and we may have a chance."

"Alright, but how?" Goku asked.

"Maybe we can help."

Goku and Mizao looked up to see Krillin and Gohan descending to the spire with them. "You guys fly around him, distract him. When I see an opening, I'll cut his tail." Krillin said, forming a miniature Destructo Disk in one hand and grinning. The others nodded and Mizao looked around the pillar. Vegeta was getting closer.

"He's here. Let's go!"

"Be careful, he's sure to have his sight back."

"Got it!"

Goku, Mizao, and Gohan launched into the air and straight at the unsuspecting Vegeta. They split up to dodge another mouth beam and began flying around the irritated Vegeta, shooting blasts and avoiding attempts to swat them out of the sky.

"This is a fine bit of monkey business, isn't it?" Mizao asked as she flew by Vegeta's ear. Vegeta whirled to try and hit her, and his hand missed her by an inch. Gohan fired a Masenko at the back of Vegeta's knee, and Goku added a Kamehameha to that. Vegeta's knee buckled and he dropped to one knee, growling in pain. Mizao flew around him and grabbed his tail, pulling with all her might. She managed to pull Vegeta up off the ground, then let go of his tail and hit him with a Kamehameha, slamming him into the ground. Mizao flew down, grabbed Vegeta's tail again, and pulled it taut. "Krillin, any time now!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin hit home, and Vegeta's tail crashed to the ground, severed.

"NO! DAMN IT! MY... TAIL...!" Vegeta roared out as his body shrank. The four fighters surrounded Vegeta and there was a four way beating on the prince for a bit, before he promptly retaliated with a powerful Explosive Wave, blowing them away. Vegeta was down, but not out. Goku landed hard, while the others managed to recover in midair. His overclocking of the Kaioken had caught up to him. Vegeta limped forward, and Mizao got in his way. Before Vegeta could say a word, she punched him in the face. It made him stumble back a ways, but it didn't really hurt him bad. Mizao took a defensive stance and weighed her options.

 _"I'm not as strong as he is. He's taken a beating, so I may have a chance, but then again I'm starting to burn out, so maybe not. Well, I've always considered myself a gambler. Might as well put my latest acquisition to good use. Basic level only"_ she thought. Focusing everything, she pushed her body to its limit, and past it. "KAIOKEN!" Power surged through her body, accompanied by a wave of intense pain. She let out a pained scream, but managed to just barely keep her focus on Vegeta, who was staring at her, disbelieving that she had Goku's technique available to her. Knowing she couldn't hold the technique very long, she pushed off the ground, punched Vegeta in the face as hard as she could, and then blasted him in the chest. Her inexperienced Kaioken faded, and she collapsed to one knee. Thankfully, the spent Vegeta had decided that enough was enough, summoning his pod. Krillin limped after him, determined not to let Vegeta escape.

Trunk's voice rang in her head, "Stop him, Vegeta needs to survive this battle!" Mizao moved in front of Krillin, blocking his path, and Goku spoke up before she could get a word out.

"Let him go, Krillin. If he comes back, then I'll beat him... by myself."

Krillin didn't look convinced, but he stood down and watched as Vegeta took off. As he turned to Mizao again, he was just in time to watch her vanish into a time warp.

* * *

Upon her arrival at the Time Nest, Mizao was greeted by the sight of Trunks, smiling proudly and holding a thumbs up.

"Well, I'd call that a job well done. Mission accomplished, Mizao!"

Mizao would have jumped for joy, but her body was currently spent so she settled for giving Trunks a weak smile in return and croaking out a "Thanks."

"That Kaioken really did a number on your body, huh? I think you need a rest. Come on, I'll show you to your quarters." Trunks gestured her to follow him, and a weary Mizao followed him outside. They hadn't even left the Time Nest yet when a bird call split the air. A large white bird swooped down from the sky, settling on the head of the short pink Kai who was waiting for the two. The Kai smiled, and then the bird pecked her on the forehead. She immediately began yelling at the bird as Mizao and Trunks just watched. Trunks suddenly scrambled to attention and gestured to the Kai. "I know how she's acting, but trust me, she's very important." The Kai shooed the bird away and turned to face them. "This is our leader, the Supreme Kai of Time." Trunks said.

"You can call me Chronoa if you want." she said. "I was a little busy earlier, and that's why Trunks had to give you the orientation and those missions. So, how're you finding being a Time Patroller?" she asked, tilting her head.

"This is the most fun I've ever had on the job" Mizao said tiredly. Chronoa crossed her arms and nodded, keeping her smile on her face. The bird from earlier fluttered down and landed on Mizao's head this time, giving her a peck on the head. "Ow" she deadpanned, too exhausted to get mad.

"Tokitoki! How many times do I have to tell you not to peck people!?" Chronoa yelled. The bird cooed again and flew away. Chronoa sighed and turned apologetically to Mizao. "Sorry about him. Tokitoki's my pet bird, and he's actually as important to time as I am. Can't explain any further than that. Anyway, besides introductions, I wanted to know if there was anything that my newest Patroller needed."

"Can you regrow my tail?"

"Easy as pie." Chronoa lifted her hands, glowing with blue magic. The same glow covered Mizao's body, and she felt her tail sprout from her backside again. She looked back to find her tail waving happily behind her. She smiled and bowed deeply to the Kai. Chronoa returned the bow. "No need to thank me. I can understand that you're used to having that, and I agree with Trunks that you need rest. But just a heads up-" Mizao straightened up and paid attention. "Once you're recovered, I want you to redouble your training and master that Kaioken technique. I need you Ginyu Force level at minimum and able to sustain a 10x Kaioken for a minute. I know that sounds daunting, but consider it a challenge. Can you reach that goal within a few month's time? It shouldn't take longer than a few days to recover from your first Kaioken."

Mizao grinned at Chronoa. No Saiyan ever backed down from a challenge, and to consider a training goal one was a great motivator. "Can Frieza destroy planets? Of course I can reach that goal."

"Then it's settled. Take a few days to rest naturally, we need you to be able to recover normally and not just rely on Senzu Beans, and then get on that. I expect great results, Mizao."

Mizao nodded to Chronoa and followed Trunks toward the residential sector of the city. She had a new goal, a new challenge, and a growing sense that this was only the beginning. Her smile grew wider. This was going to be more fun than she'd thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand- scene! Great job guys, take five! Onto notes: We really only copied the Kaioken in this chapter, but until Mizao becomes a Super Saiyan (Don't act like that's a spoiler, it's friggin' necessary for a Saiyan character post Frieza.), she's gonna be using it a lot, and it'll be a while before she earns the golden spikes. There's gonna be an in story time skip here, guys, but Chronoa's expected goal for Mizao is where she'd need to be to survive the next mission in game, and just to give you guys an idea of where she'll be when we catch up to her again. Not much else here to talk about. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, check out my other stories, review if you liked it, still review if you didn't and tell me why, and as always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	6. Too Far Back! Frieza's Siege on Namek!

**A/N: Mizao Chapter 6! It's time to start Namek! This is where I'll be adding a bit to XV1's plot, you'll find out exactly what later. I've been playing XV2 since I traded the PS3 for a PS4 and I'm loving it! (Aside from being called to Guru's house every 5 minutes). Not much else to say other than since college is starting, updates will not be for a while. I'm in a few different courses that hopefully will help improve my writing and will require a lot of time on my part. Now then, disclaimer!**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mizao stepped out of her quarters and stretched before flying off to the main square of Toki Toki City. A lot had changed about her over the past few months. For starters, she now used a sword like that of Trunks, primarily to cover for her relative weakness in melee combat. Trunks had been training her in the weapon's use alongside her training with various mentors such as Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and even Raditz and Nappa, her training with other Time Patrollers in increased gravity to raise her strength and improve her Kaioken, and her Parallel Questing for various items. Her outfit had changed too. Rather than the basic gi she'd been given upon her arrival, she now wore a Four-Star Dragon Ball costume colored a mix of deep greens and dark blues with purple gloves and boots, which shared with most Time Patrol outfits the ability to magically alter its weight so she didn't need extra clothing to do weight training. Rather than a one-eyed Scouter, she now used a Scouter that covered both eyes like a visor. She didn't need her Scouter anymore, being perfectly capable of sensing Ki, but she still wore it for a few reasons. First off, its dark purple color served as a decent, but not total buffer against the Solar Flare technique, and she also wanted a backup in case her senses weren't working for some reason. Her tail was wrapped around her waist like a belt, and she no longer had the vulnerability to it being grabbed that she once had. She wore a set of Potara earrings that contained a Z-Soul, a special energy that gave different effects to whoever wore the earring or other item it was contained in. Her current Z-Soul was titled "Never give up!" and made her a little more resistant to attacks. She felt confident, proud, and ready to take on the world. She'd get her chance to prove it soon, as she headed towards the Time Nest for her next assignment. "Alright, Trunks, let's see what you've got for me this time."

Mizao found both Trunks and Chronoa focusing on the next scroll in the bunch. They turned to acknowledge her arrival. "Good timing. We have another problem in history. Come on, let's see." Trunks said, motioning to her to come closer. On the corrupted scroll, she saw the Ginyu Force, and apparently Ginyu had switched bodies with Vegeta, before the entire force ganged up on Goku. Ginyu then swapped bodies with Goku and killed the Goku in Vegeta's body. Trunks recoiled in confusion at what was going on. "What!? Father is Ginyu? No, Ginyu is Father and then he's Goku?" As Trunks continued to ramble about the confusing situation, Chronoa turned to Mizao. "Looks like someone's messing with Frieza's invasion of Namek. It was a three-way battle between Frieza's forces, Vegeta, and the warriors from Earth, all of which were looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls. By the time the Ginyu Force entered the fray, Vegeta and the Earthlings had teamed up. Ginyu isn't supposed to take Vegeta's body. He's supposed to just take Goku's and then he gets his body back later."

"How am I supposed to fix this?" Mizao asked, scratching her head. "Play shoulder angel/shoulder devil and convince Ginyu to swap with Goku?"

"No, although it'd be funny if you did. Warp in and we'll see exactly what happens, and take action from there." Chronoa said, giggling a little.

Mizao picked the scroll up and contemplated it. As it began to transport her, she thought, _"An invasion by Frieza, huh? That probably means Zarbon was there too…"_ She clenched the scroll a little tighter as she thought of Zarbon, and then everything went white.

* * *

 _Age 762: Planet Namek_

Mizao came to above the Namekian landscape, floating in the air. Strangely, she didn't sense anyone at the Ginyus' level on the planet, not counting Frieza himself. Feeling her old boss' power sent a chill running down her spine. She'd have to avoid contact with him. Lowering her power as far as she could while still staying airborne, she detected Krillin and Gohan's powers near Frieza's. She set off in that direction, deciding to contact the Time Nest on the way. "Hey guys, I made it to Namek, but I don't sense the Ginyu Force anywhere. What's wrong?"

"I think you were sent a little further back than intended. Were you thinking of anything else besides the battle with Ginyu?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about how Zarbon was probably on Namek too. Is that what caused this?"

"Most definitely. Your thoughts caused the scroll to send you back to when you could possibly confront him, while still ensuring you'd reach the anomaly. It's part of how the warp magic works." Chronoa said. "Do you want to come back and try again or just stick around and help Gohan and Krillin survive for a while until Ginyu and company show up?"

"I'll just wait it out. Who knows, they might need me." Mizao said before cutting off communication. As she closed in, she thought _"I've been waiting for a chance like this. Hope you're ready, Zarbon, because I'm going to pay you back tenfold for what you did to my team!"_

Mizao landed on a small outcropping and hid her power as fast as she could. She walked up behind Gohan and Krillin, who turned fearfully, afraid that they'd been caught. Mizao quickly crouched down and held a finger to her lips. "Remember me?" she whispered.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you were that other Saiyan who helped us out on Earth! Mizao, right? But, what are you doing on Namek?" Krillin asked quietly.

"Same reason. I'm here to help you out. You're looking for the Dragon Balls, right?"

"Yeah. Look down there. Do you recognize any of those people?" Krillin asked. Mizao looked, and the sight was not pretty. A group of elderly and young Namekians had been herded out of their houses by a few weak henchmen, and were confronted by the big three of the Frieza Force- Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza himself. She nodded, her face grim.

"I remember those guys all right. That one in the hover chair, that's Frieza, the leader of the Planet Trade Organization. No matter what, we need to avoid direct confrontation with him at all costs. The big pink fat one is Dodoria and the blue green one with the fancy hair is Zarbon. They're Frieza's right hand men." She said, anger bubbling up in her gut as she looked at Zarbon for the first time in a while. "We need to stay low and try to avoid triggering their Scouters."

"Scouters? Are those the things on those guys' faces?" Krillin asked.

"Yep. They detect a foe's power level and put it at a number value. They round up to the nearest hundred or thousand after going past 100. They also work as communicators and can be used as electronic keys."

"Aren't you wearing one? What if they hear you through it?" Gohan asked, and Krillin paled as he realized the possibility. Mizao smiled reassuringly and tapped her visor.

"Don't worry, I'm not tuned in to the same audio feed as they are, so they don't even know I'm here. Might be useful for spying later if we put some distance between us and them."

"Well, that's a relief. So, what's with the sword? You didn't have one on Earth."

"My close combat ability's always been a little lesser than my ability with Ki attacks, so I decided to take up the sword to compensate. This thing's sharp enough to cut clean through that armor they're wearing and the guy wearing it in one shot." She said, grinning as she fingered her sword's hilt. The group turned back to Frieza and the Namekians, who were busy arguing.

"You lie! I refuse to believe the others would turn over their Dragon Balls to someone as evil as you!" the village elder shouted.

"Ooh, you see, that's where you're wrong, my friend. After this little icebreaker, they were more than willing to cooperate. Zarbon, if you would?" Frieza asked, a calm, evil smile playing on the tyrant's face.

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Zarbon stepped forward, still holding two of the Dragon Balls. In the blink of an eye, he suddenly kicked out, hitting one of the old Namekians in the neck and killing him on the spot. Another one, enraged, moved to blast Zarbon. The graceful alien dodged, though one foot soldier was not so lucky. Zarbon tossed the Dragon Balls he held into the air, and promptly obliterated the old Namekian. Gohan snarled in rage, and Mizao could feel the child beginning to lose control of his power. If Gohan didn't calm down, they'd be detected for sure! Thankfully, Krillin got Gohan to suppress his power again. To be fair to Gohan, Mizao was finding it hard to keep control over herself as well. Seeing Zarbon's smug face again had nearly sent her into a blind rage, and only her emotional training necessary to master the Kaioken had kept her from going off and attempting to slice Zarbon to pieces or litter his landing zone with Ki Mines. Frieza smirked as his underling caught both Dragon Balls and returned to his side. Dodoria's scouter beeped, and he turned toward where the heroes were hiding. All three immediately dropped down and held their breath until they heard Dodoria say that whatever he'd picked up was gone.

"That was way too close, we were nearly spotted." Krillin said. The three fighters crawled back to the edge. Before long, three adult Namekians arrived, all looking extremely angry. But while the henchmen were slaughtered, the elder managed to destroy Frieza's scouters, making Dodoria rather angry. At Frieza's orders, the pink alien attacked the Namek warriors and crushed all three with little effort. Gohan was spiking again, and Krillin's best efforts didn't seem to be calming him down. But when Dodoria killed one of the Namekian children, then the elder, and tried to kill the last one, Gohan snapped.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BULLY!" the young half-Saiyan roared as he flew down and kicked Dodoria in the face.

"Dammit, Gohan… Come on, let's go!" Krillin said. Mizao nodded and the two flew to help Gohan. Krillin kicked Dodoria in the face and scrambled to the Namekian child. "Are you trying to get us killed, Gohan?! Come on, let's get out of here!" Krillin took off, carrying the young Namek in his arms, and Gohan and Mizao flew after him. The three fighters could hear Dodoria chasing after them, and all three picked up speed, Mizao making sure to match her allies so that she didn't lose them. Dodoria was on their tail, firing blast after blast, and they were kept busy dodging frantically. Mizao turned and fired back, intending to slow Dodoria down. He easily dodged her attacks and started gaining on them.

"Guys, he's catching up! What now?"

"We'll have to stop and fight him!"

"You're crazy! We're only alive because he _hasn't_ caught us yet! Keep flying or we're all goners! Wait, I've got an idea! Guys, I'm gonna try something. Don't look back, and be ready to hide, fast!" Gohan and Mizao obeyed, and a few seconds later, Krillin called out "SOLAR FLARE!", and Dodoria screamed. Krillin dived for the ground as the blinded Dodoria growled and thrashed. "Come on, let's go!" he yelled.

Mizao and Gohan dived as well, hiding behind a rock as Dodoria recovered from the Solar Flare. "Wha… Where'd you go, ya little punks? Show yourselves! Aw come on, I'm not gonna hurt you…" he growled, the tone of his voice and evil smirk not even trying to hide the falseness of his last sentence. After about ten minutes of unfruitful searching, Dodoria stopped. "Alright, this is useless. They must have moved on. Oh well, they can't get away from me!" Dodoria flew off, and the group stepped out of their hiding place.

"That was way too close." Krillin said. He turned to the young Namekian they'd saved. "So what's your name, little guy?"

The little Namekian gulped. "Uh... my name is Dende. And, thank you for risking your lives to save me."

"It's no problem, Dende. But now we need to come up with a plan. Let's head back to the cave where we left Bulma and recollect our thoughts. Maybe this situation isn't as hopeless as we thought." Krillin said, a reassuring smile on his face. He motioned to the others and the four took off, guided by Krillin. Mizao looked over her shoulder in the direction Dodoria had gone, sensing a new power attacking the far gone fat alien. More than likely, that was Vegeta. No doubt about it.

" _He can have Dodoria."_ She thought. _"But Zarbon's mine to kill!"_ With that thought, Mizao turned her focus back to following the others. Her duty to the Time Patrol and to protect the others was the more pressing issue right now, and there was no telling who or what they'd encounter on their way back. There would be time later to get her revenge…

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Mizao has gone a little too far in the timestream, but this slipup has given her an opportunity for revenge against Zarbon! But will getting her revenge possibly throw time off course? Find out next time!**

 **Yep, I added a completely new chapter here, as Zarbon and Dodoria aren't even in the first Xenoverse game. But since I put in the fact that Zarbon killed Mizao's team before she became a Time Patroller, I had to give her an opportunity for revenge. As such, this little add-on to the Namek scenario. Nothing copied here since this wasn't the most action filled chapter. The whole "Scouters as electronic keys" thing is inspired by the fact that the Scan Visor in Metroid Prime can open locks on certain doors. The Four-Star Dragon Ball Costume was the final outfit that Mizao wore in my old file on PS3, and as such is going to be her final outfit here. (I should try and update that thumbnail...) I know it's a little early to get that outfit or the Tagoma-style Scouter she's now wearing here, but I'm not exactly following game mechanics concerning the shops here. The "Potara earrings containing Z-Souls" thing is another idea of mine in order to work Z-Souls into the story. Currently, she's only got "Never give up!", but her final Z-Soul will be different. No spoilers on what it is yet, though. The idea that she's taken up the sword is an option I wish was available in the actual games, an option to choose between your melee attacks being normal punches/kicks or sword attacks. They could just be cosmetic changes with no difference in damage, and I'd be fine with that. But I'm just rambling now, so I'll leave it off here. See you next time! Review, guys, I'd love to hear your feedback!**


	7. Beautiful Vengeance! Mizao vs Zarbon!

**A/N: I was gonna write another oneshot or continue Freedom of Water, but the Dragon Ball inspiration bug bit, so Mizao Chapter 7! I'm glad a lot of you like the idea of this extra scenario, because I'd been planning it ever since I came up with a backstory for Mizao before writing this story. Said scenario will be coming to a head today. What will happen? Read and find out, then leave more reviews! … Well, what are you still staring at this for? Get reading!**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The group of four landed outside a small cave. "Come on, guys, Bulma's just inside!" Krillin said happily. The group advanced inside to find a capsule house. Dende hung back, afraid, but Gohan turned to his new friend and patted him on the head.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Dende. Bulma's a nice lady." The boy said. The door opened and Bulma stepped out, and she didn't look very happy with Gohan and Krillin.

"So, there you two are! How dare you! Running off and abandoning me on some strange world while I don't have anything to defend myself!" she yelled. Krillin cowered, Gohan gulped, and Dende hid behind Mizao, who was taking Bulma's rant in stride. Bulma calmed down shortly, and took notice of Dende and Mizao. "Who are these two? New friends?"

Mizao lifted her visor like tipping a hat and smiled. "I'm Mizao. I helped the others stop Vegeta back on Earth, and I'm here to help you guys out."

"Awesome! Wait… is that a tail around your waist? You're a Saiyan? Holy crap, you're a Saiyan!" Bulma cried. "Please tell me this planet doesn't have any moons…" she groaned

Mizao grinned. "Yup. Probably the last female Saiyan in the universe. But don't worry about the tail. I haven't seen a moon since I got here, and even then, I know how to control my Great Ape form."

"That form's controllable?"

"It takes a lot of time and a lot of practice, but yes, it is possible."

"Nice. Wait, is that a Namekian behind you? Wow, he looks a lot like a miniature Piccolo." Bulma asked. Dende let out a startled "meep" and hid behind Mizao again.

"Dende, Bulma isn't mad at you. You can come out." The little Namekian made his way out and managed to say hello. Bulma squeed over the young Namek, and then remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Goku's on his way! My dad built him a new spaceship. He'll be here in six days and to make sure he's up to snuff Goku's training his butt off the entire time!"

"Woohoo! Alright!" Krillin cheered. "We have a chance after all!"

"YES! My dad's coming!" Gohan cheered.

* * *

After Gohan and Krillin calmed down, the group headed inside. Bulma offered a number of bento lunches for everyone. Mizao opened hers and dug in. She'd had a rather light breakfast (light for a Saiyan, anyway), and the lunch was just what she needed.

Krillin chuckled. "I guess appetites like bottomless pits are common in Saiyans. Goku eats like that too."

Mizao gulped her food and grinned. "Oh yeah. Gotta eat a lot to have the energy to fight at your best! May I have a second box, please?" Bulma handed her one, and Mizao dug right back in as Krillin went over their situation.

"Hey, Dende, why aren't you eating? It's really good!" Gohan asked.

"Namekians don't need to eat. We can survive on just water alone." Dende said. His mood had gone from scared to just upset since they'd started, and it wasn't hard to understand why.

"Wow. So, then, what were those crops you guys were growing?"

"Those are Ajisa trees, and we grow them to help maintain our environment and restore our planet's beauty since the great drought." Dende turned to the others. "I should have asked this earlier, but… I realize you're looking for the Dragon Balls, just like that Frieza monster. What do you want with them?"

Krillin blinked, then set his face. "Dende, we came to try and find the Dragon Balls so we can bring some of our friends who died on Earth back to life, and restore our own set of Dragon Balls in the process. That's all we want with them. We came here hoping to not have to fight, but with Frieza on the planet that's kind of an inevitability now."

"Then, can I ask something of you?" Dende asked. The rest of the group nodded. Dende clasped his hands together desperately. "Please help protect Namek from Frieza! I'm begging you, please!"

"Not a problem, Dende." Krillin said, standing up and grinning. "We may not have much of a chance until Goku shows up, but as long as we can keep Frieza and Vegeta from getting all seven Dragon Balls, we can buy time. Once we have our own Dragon Balls back, we should be able to restore the rest of the Namekians!" Dende perked up and the group walked outside. "As long as we can find one Dragon Ball and hide it, then neither Frieza or Vegeta can use them. All we need to do is find one." Krillin was about to say more, but he stopped short and snapped his head to the south. "Hey, you feel that? A group of power levels, a few miles that way. It's got to be another village, and it's under attack!" Everyone gasped.

"But who is it, Krillin?" Gohan asked.

Krillin growled angrily. "It's Vegeta, no doubt about it. That monster…" Dende could only gasp in horror for a little. Quickly, he turned to the others.

"Please, you have to come with me to Grand Elder Guru! He should have a Dragon Ball, and he may be able to help guide us!" The group turned to Dende, before coming to a silent agreement.

"Alright, I'll go with Dende to meet this Grand Elder Guru. He may be our last chance." Krillin said. "Gohan, Mizao, stay here with Bulma. We're gonna have to fly, and we'll have less chance of being detected by Vegeta if only one of us goes. Keep your powers hidden, guys. I'll be back. Hopefully." Mizao and Gohan nodded, and Krillin and Dende flew off to the north.

* * *

A long time passed, and Mizao was bored to tears. Suddenly, Bulma got a reading on the Dragon Radar. "Hey, guys! Take a look! I found another Dragon Ball, a few miles south!"

"I bet that's the village Vegeta attacked." Gohan mused. He set his face. "Bulma, let me have the Dragon Radar. I'll go find the Dragon Ball. Vegeta's not around there anymore."

"Gotcha. Be careful, Gohan. Are you sure you don't want Mizao to go with you?" Bulma asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you don't want to be left alone here, right?" Gohan said, and Mizao gave Gohan a "why me?" face. It didn't stop him, and Gohan soared off. Mizao slumped back on a rock. "So… bored…"

"So… Who's this Frieza guy you guys were talking about? You seem to know about him." Bulma said.

"Oh, I know about him. I used to work for him."

"What?!"

"The Saiyans were under Frieza's employ as part of the Planet Trade Organization, and we were unfailingly loyal to him. But as we started getting stronger as a race overall, he became scared of us. He worried that a Super Saiyan would appear and overthrow him."

"What's a Super Saiyan?"

"It's an old legend passed down throughout the Saiyans. Apparently every one thousand years, a Saiyan will achieve a state that increases power to immeasurable levels. A Super Saiyan is said to have no equal in the universe, and to prevent any chance of the legend even possibly coming true, Frieza decided to wipe us out. Those of us on missions were tracked down and slaughtered by his elite, and Frieza killed the rest of us by blowing up our planet while most of us were on it. I was one of the ones attacked on a mission by Frieza's minion Zarbon. He wiped me and my team out, and I'm pretty sure the only reason I survived was because he didn't notice. Frieza kept Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta around because a few Saiyans could still be useful for him, and the only reason Goku's alive is because Frieza probably didn't notice his pod." Mizao hung her head. Bulma contemplated her companion.

"Wow. So, what about the people you killed? Do you feel sorry for them now, or…?"

"I find that moping over all the people I killed just holds me back. I had fun on those missions, fighting and bringing down tough opponents, and while I know that what I was fighting for was wrong now, it's too late to go back on it. The best way to make up for what I've done is to do my duty to hinder Frieza and protect any world where I find trouble."

"So, you fight to take a load off your conscience, huh?" Bulma asked.

"No."

"Wha-?" Bulma said, looking confused at Mizao's blunt answer.

"I fight because it's fun for me. I get stronger because it lets me have more fun when I fight. I don't fight for my conscience. But I protect others because it's the right thing to do. I help where I can because I realize what I used to do, killing for the whims of a tyrant, was wrong. I fight for myself and for the memory of my team. But I help others, violently or non-violently, because it's the right thing. I don't need any help with my conscience. It's already at rest." Mizao said, her face dark.

"Wow… Are you okay? You look upset."

"I'm okay, Bulma" Mizao said, letting out a long sigh and allowing her face to become neutral. "Boredom brings out my brooding side." Both girls had a short laugh at that.

"So, what was it like living under Frieza? Were you a prominent soldier or what?" Bulma asked.

"It wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best either. Frieza saw us as useful, but he still looked down on us for being weaker than he was, and he had a few elite people stronger than even King Vegeta. Most of us didn't care. The planet was in good shape, supplies were more than sufficient, and we could fight and conquer whoever Frieza pointed us at, and take pride in the achievements gained in those battles. I wasn't much different in that regard. They used to call me the 'Copy Saiyan', or, as my detractors called me, the 'Mimic Monkey'. All Saiyans are fast learners, but I can almost immediately copy any Ki based technique with only a glimpse. Because of this, I knew the signature moves of almost every big soldier in the army short of the Ginyu Force and Frieza himself. Because of this, I started to experiment, learning to further control my Ki and shape it or use it in ways no one had tried before. For example, most Ki techniques detonate on contact with anything, but I found out how to control it to the point where I can imbed a blast into the ground like a mine, then have it detonate on command or contact with anything else. I can make spikes, create armor for myself, and even turn myself into a living comet. My experimentations with Ki and pioneering a few new techniques eventually earned me the leader position on my old team, which was an extreme rarity for anyone who wasn't an elite Saiyan."

"You're not an elite Saiyan?"

"Nope, just a middle class. Then again, class assigned at birth doesn't usually matter in adulthood. Look at Goku, he's a low-class Saiyan and he was stronger than I was back on Earth. And when he gets here, he'll probably be stronger than me again."

"Incredible… what about the sword? Can you do anything with that?"

"Yeah. After the battle with Vegeta and Nappa, I decided I should take up a weapon to cover my melee weakness, and I found someone willing to train me in the sword. One of the first lessons after basic forms was how to infuse it with Ki. I can strengthen the blade to help it cut through tougher materials, fire cutting crescent energy waves, and even extend its size. I can even surround it in Ki and shape new weapons around it. My favorite so far is a drill." Mizao said, grinning as she remembered the look on Trunks' face when she'd first done that. She'd torn through three training dummies in one shot before having to stop because the spinning sword was starting to give her friction burns.

"Nice."

"Yeah. So, what about you? What's life on Earth like? I heard your dad invented those capsule things."

"I'm a scientist, and I've been pretty cushioned my whole life. But it all took a heck of a turn when I went looking for the Dragon Balls."

"How?"

"While searching for the Four-Star Ball on Mount Paozu, I almost ran over and then shot a little boy with a tail, who I had no idea would change my life forever."

"Goku?"

"Goku. After we decided to team up, we had a ton of crazy adventures. Want to hear about them?" Bulma asked.

"Is a Kamehameha blue? Of course, I want to hear them!" Mizao said excitedly. For the next few hours, Bulma told Mizao the stories of Goku's adventures. The original search for the Dragon Balls, the first World Tournament, the battle with the Red Ribbon Army, meeting Tien at another tournament, the deadly duel with King Piccolo, and the far too close battle with the Piccolo she knew.

* * *

"And then Goku comes charging out of the sky like a missile and just slams Piccolo out of the ring. And only THEN does he agree to take a Senzu, because giving us all a heart attack just to fight by the rules is just like him." Bulma said, and Mizao laughed. "Then he gives us all three more heart attacks by not only saying that Kami's death would destroy the Dragon Balls, but then he gave Piccolo a Senzu Bean and let him go! Goku and Chi-Chi got married, had Gohan, then Raditz showed up and I think you know the rest from there."

"Yeah. Wow, Goku's been through a lot." Mizao said. She already respected Goku from what she'd seen him do, and the tales of his accomplishments had further impressed her.

"Yeah, but while he can be a goof and he isn't the brightest guy around, there's a reason we all count on him- because we know he can do the impossible for the sake of his friends." Bulma said, smiling proudly.

Mizao was about to reply, when a nearing power level caught her attention. Krillin landed nearby, holding the One-Star Ball in his hands. "Hey guys! I see you two are making friends."

"Yeah. Hey, Krillin. Wow, what happened to you? You weren't this strong a while ago." Mizao said, taking note of Krillin's drastically increased power. Krillin laughed and grinned.

"What do you think? Grand Elder Guru has this ability to unlock someone's hidden potential and make them way stronger! Where's Gohan? I need to get you two to that house!"

"Gohan found another Dragon Ball, so he went off to get it."

"Oh. Well, I hope he gets back soon. The faster we get you there, the better, and better to do two at once. It'll save us time." A chill ran down Krillin's spine as he detected a new power, and he whipped around. Mizao sensed it too, readying herself for battle.

"Uh… what's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"There's a huge power level headed this way!" Krillin said fearfully.

"Oh, that must be Gohan! Wow, that was fast!"

"No, it's not Gohan." Mizao's observation was proven right seconds later when Vegeta touched down a few yards away, smiling evilly. He'd followed Krillin straight to them.

"So, it appears my senses weren't playing tricks on me. I didn't expect to see you for a while, bald one, or you, Mizao. Yes, I recognize you now. The Copy Saiyan. I'm rather surprised you're alive. Now then, on to business. The Dragon Ball. You can hand it over easily and I'll leave, or I can take it from your cold, dead hands." Vegeta stopped for a second, then looked over his shoulder, still smiling. "And it seems we have a guest."

"Guest?" Mizao said quizzically. Her confusion was replaced with fury as Zarbon touched down behind Vegeta.

"Interesting. You make me look the fool, and then you run off like that. Not very sportsmanlike, Vegeta." The Saiyan Prince smirked cockily. "Ah, I recognize the bald one. A new friend, perhaps? And… wait…" Zarbon's eyes trailed over to Mizao, who was giving him her best death glare. She stomped forward, her face a picture of rage.

"Remember me, Zarbon? Planet Tallon?" Mizao growled.

"What… yes, I do remember!" Zarbon realized, recoiling in shock. "The Copy Saiyan! But, I obliterated you! My Elegant Blaster left nothing but dust! You were too badly beaten to even move!" Now Vegeta looked curious.

"You were wrong. I'm alive, and this time, it's going to be different, transformation or no transformation." Mizao said, drawing her sword and pointing it at Zarbon.

"Hold on, now. Zarbon is mine. I have a score to settle with him." Vegeta said.

"No, Vegeta. He's mine. I've got a bigger score to settle and revenge to get for my team." She said, glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked, unintimidated, but he stepped back.

"Fine. Take him on. I promise that until he's down, I'm not going to try and take the ball. I want to play fair after all. But, the second he's dead, I'm taking that Dragon Ball, whether you try to stop me or not. And if you go down against him, I'll finish you off myself after I kill Zarbon." Vegeta said, crossing his arms and sitting down on a rock. "Neither of you move an inch, or I'll drag you back here in a heap." Krillin had been ready to bolt, but Mizao challenging Zarbon and Vegeta's threat rooted him to the spot.

Mizao knew what Vegeta was doing. He planned for Zarbon to weaken Mizao to the point where he could take the Dragon Ball with ease, but she didn't care. This was her chance for revenge, and she was going to take it. _"Mizao, what are you doing?! Vegeta's supposed to kill Zarbon!"_ Trunks' voice rang.

" _Calm down, Trunks. As long as Zarbon dies here, it won't throw history off track. Vegeta doesn't get any strength boost he needs to survive from this battle. Let her do this, but Mizao?"_ Chronoa's voice said sternly. _"We will be talking about this when you get back."_

Mizao nodded her head and glared at Zarbon. He laughed at her. "What do you think has changed since that day? You may be a little stronger, but it's not going to help you against me. The beauty of my attacks will-"

"Shut up and fight!" Mizao yelled, her aura exploding as she charged forward and kneed Zarbon in the gut. Zarbon went soaring, and she chased after him, firing shots from her sword. Zarbon flipped to recover, dodged her energy slashes, and fired an Elegant Blaster at her. She swatted it aside and smirked at Zarbon's shock.

"I could understand Vegeta, he's an elite Saiyan, but how are you able to deflect that attack as well?"

"Pretty easily, that's how. Now then, my turn." Mizao replied. Two diagonally rotating rings of Ki balls formed around her, each the size of a Ki Mine. The balls elongated into conical meter-long spikes, and Mizao swung her arm, smiling viciously. "Spike Edge!"

Spikes of Ki streamed toward Zarbon like a storm of knives, who attempted to block the technique. He stopped most of the spikes, but some caught him in the face and arms, leaving a few nasty cuts. Zarbon glared angrily at Mizao. "You're playing with me." He snarled.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! He can be taught, ladies and gentlemen!" Mizao said in her best announcer voice, and Vegeta burst out laughing. She turned back to her foe and grinned. "But don't hold back for my sake. Please, whenever you're ready." She said, readying her sword. With an enraged roar, Zarbon assumed his transformed state and charged her. Mizao raised her arm and easily blocked his punch, a shimmering green gauntlet of Ki covering her forearm. Shocked, Zarbon was left wide open for Mizao to hit him with a Saturday Crash, blasting him to the ground. Brandishing her blade, Mizao dived at Zarbon. He grinned, arms wide to grab and crush her. She slashed out, and Zarbon stumbled back, one of his hands missing. She grabbed him by the cut arm and began swinging Zarbon around, flinging him away and quickly moving her arms to prepare her next move. "BURNING ATTACK!"

The blast cauterized Zarbon's wrist, but he was even angrier now. With a roar, he fired a mouth blast at Mizao. She grinned, shouted "Kamehameha!" and fired back. Zarbon got to learn what Ki tasted like before being blasted back. Both combatants landed in the clearing in front of the cave. Zarbon growled angrily.

"Without that sword, you'd be a piece of dust right now! YOU'RE-"

"-Holding back."

"What? What? WHAT?" Zarbon roared.

"I'm holding back. I want you to die painfully, and revenge is no fun if you don't get to _savor_ it." She said, giving Zarbon a vicious smile and licking her lips. "And it is _delicious._ " She grinned sadistically. "But, this is getting boring, so it's time to end this. And to show you how outclassed you are…" Mizao sheathed her sword. "No more sword. Don't need it."

"You're scum! You may be stronger than before but without that sword you can't even scratch me! RRRRAAAARRRRGGHHH!" Zarbon charged, and Mizao did the same, coating herself in deep green Ki.

"Comet Crash!" Mizao slammed into Zarbon and knocked him away before powering up. "Kaioken times seven!" Mizao felt the familiar surge of Ki, amplified seven times, but there was no amplified pain to accompany it like the first time. She had mastered the technique, and it was time to put it to good use. She charged after Zarbon, kicking him skyward before forming a drill shape around her arm and spinning it up. "Drill Breaker!" she roared, and stabbed Zarbon in the stomach, plunging him back down onto an island in plain view of the cave with a gaping hole in his torso. She raised both hands skyward, forming a ball of golden energy, condensing it and taking aim.

"Wait, please! I was only following orders! If we joined forces and included Vegeta, we could challenge Frieza!" Zarbon pleaded, unable to flee.

"No thanks. Enjoy your stay in Hell, Zarbon, and know that the rest of Frieza's forces, including Frieza himself, will join you soon!" Mizao yelled. "FINISH BUSTER!" The ball slammed down on Zarbon, who weakly raised his arms to defend himself. He may have been able to stop the Finish Buster for a second, but Mizao wanted him dead now. "Kaioken times TEN! KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAA!" The gigantic Kamehameha she fired obliterated Zarbon and the island he lay on, sending a geyser of blue energy skyward and leaving nothing but a dying scream of terror and a strand of green hair. Mizao landed back by the cave, panting. The sound of clapping caught her attention. Vegeta was sarcastically applauding her.

"Bravo, bravo. I thought that last blast was a danger to the planet, but apparently, your prowess wasn't exaggerated. However…" Vegeta smirked dangerously. "Do you still have enough juice left to stop me from taking the Dragon Ball?" The answer, as much as she hated to admit it, was no. Mizao dropped to her hands and knees, exhausted. "That's what I thought. Now then, bald one. Give me the Dragon Ball." Reluctantly, Krillin handed it over. "Thank you. Now then…" Vegeta fired a blast at Bulma and Krillin, deliberately missing them. Laughing hysterically at their fear, Vegeta took off.

" _He was supposed to get the Dragon Ball, right? I think I went overboard with showing Zarbon how outclassed he was."_ Mizao asked Trunks telepathically.

" _Yes. History's still on track. Like Supreme Kai of Time said, we'll be talking about this when you get back, but otherwise, good work so far. And I'll admit, that 10x Kaioken Kamehameha looked pretty cool. Make sure Guru unlocks your potential, it'll restore your strength."_ Trunks said. Mizao blushed at the compliment and nodded to the order before falling on her stomach as Krillin ran to her side.

" _Kale… Poto… Len and Tillie… I got your revenge."_ Mizao thought as images of her teammates floated through her head. She had satisfied her revenge, but her work wasn't done yet. She hoped Trunks was right about Guru's power up. She'd need her strength back before the Ginyu Force showed up.

* * *

 **A/N: Her team avenged, Mizao is too tired to stop Vegeta. However, Krillin still has a plan, and Gohan is on his way back right now with the seventh Dragon Ball! Can Mizao keep history on track, or will the Ginyus prove to be too much to handle even after her training? Find out next time, on DBXV: Mizao's Adventures!**

 **Alright, notes. First off, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. 9 pages, people. 9! A lot happened. I tried to expand on Mizao's character a little (jury's out on if I succeeded- let me know in reviews), showed off a few new original attacks, and revealed that Mizao has most of the Frieza Force's moves at her disposal already.**

 **As for references- Mizao's old nickname is a reference to the "Copy Ninja" Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. The way her Spike Edge attack works, along with the latter half of the name, comes from the anime portrayal of the Pokémon move Stone Edge (or at least how Ash's Krokorok used it). Her drill attack is a Gurenn Lagann reference, but that's probably a no brainer. Her teammate's names are all food puns like all Saiyan names. Poto is potato, Len and Tillie (the twins I mentioned in the first chapter) are lentils, and in Kale's case, she just shares the name with the vegetable. Mizao's own name is a pun on miso, as in miso soup, but I'm pretty sure I mentioned that in Pendulum Room Reunion. Well, if you didn't read Pendulum Room Reunion, you know that now. Also, since I'm on character details and I realized I never said this, Mizao used Female Voice 7 in Xenoverse.**

 **The Ginyu Force arrives next chapter, and I hope you're all ready for that! Review, Favorite, and Follow if you haven't done so already (can we get to 20 reviews before Chapter 8 comes out?), and as always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	8. Power Up, Heroes! Ginyu Force Rules!

**A/N: Don't stop, don't stop, we're in luck now… oh hey guys! Mizao chapter 8! Thanks a billion for all the reviews, guys. They really work as a good motivator to keep going. Too bad we didn't hit 20… Oh well, 18's close enough! As for review responses: First, to FalkorFics, I do have a few more expanded scenarios planned, and many of the scenarios from the game will be altered in a few ways. In fact, the Androids having bigger roles will be a big factor, as in 19, 20, and 16 will all get appearances. I even plan to have a few techniques from Xenoverse 2 make appearances here. Also, while I don't have plans for a Dragon Ball Super related saga, I will say that one character exclusive to DB Super will appear in this fic, and Mizao will get some of his moves. Who? You'll have to wait and find out, cause he's not showing up till at least Super Buu. To TheHolyBlade, there is nothing wrong with shipping Mizao and Xeno Trunks. In fact, you know how the description says "may contain pairing"? That may change soon…**

 **Anyway, last time, Mizao got her revenge on Zarbon, but Vegeta escaped with the Dragon Ball. Meanwhile, Krillin's plan hinges on how quickly Gohan can arrive! What will happen? Read and find out!**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Gohan arrived within a few minutes, and to the others' surprise, the boy was clutching the Four-Star Dragon Ball with a big smile. "Gohan! Thank goodness, you're back! What happened out there?" Krillin asked.

"I ran into Vegeta on my way here. Thankfully, I managed to keep the Dragon Ball hidden."

"You might just be the luckiest person in the world, kid. Vegeta was here earlier, so we need to move. Then, I need to get you and Mizao to the Grand Elder's place." Krillin said.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, let's get going." The group lifted off the ground, flying with the minimal amount of energy possible to avoid cluing in Vegeta. After about twenty minutes, they found a well-hidden canyon. Despite Bulma's protest, the three fighters left the Dragon Ball with her and set out towards Guru's house.

* * *

"So, you really think Guru's ability to bring out people's potential will help us stop Frieza?" Mizao asked. She wobbled in midair, still not fully recovered from her fight with Zarbon.

"I sure hope so. Hey, Mizao, you okay? You're not flying straight." Krillin said.

"I'm fine, just a little bit drained. I showed off way too much during that fight." She admitted.

"Well, don't worry. Guru's power-up will restore your strength in addition to increasing it." Krillin said.

"How much further?" Gohan asked.

"Not too far. At our current speed, it should be another hour or so. We can pick it up a notch and cut that time in half, but that may let Vegeta know where we are." Krillin put a hand on his chin, weighing the options, and nodded to himself. "Alright, it's worth the risk. Let's go to max and speed up!"

"Right!" the other two chorused, and all three of them rocketed into the horizon. Before long, Krillin spotted Guru's home ahead, but at the same time, the three picked up on Vegeta chasing after them.

"Guys, go. Get the power-up from Guru. I'll stall Vegeta as long as I can." Krillin said.

"But Krillin…" Gohan started to say something, but Mizao put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan, Krillin knows what he's doing. If we both get that power-up, we may be able to overwhelm Vegeta. Now come on, he's right on top of us." Mizao said, motioning to Guru's house. The two flew inside and were met with the sight of a gigantic elderly Namekian, attended by Dende and an adult Namekian leagues above any other Namekian they'd met.

"Welcome, children. I have been expecting you." Guru said. His voice had a reassuring quality to it, like a wise old grandfather. Gohan and Mizao bowed respectfully. "I know why you are here, your friend spoke of you. You wish for me to unlock your potentials."

"If it isn't too much trouble, sir, yes please." Gohan said, and Mizao nodded affirmatively.

"You go first, Gohan." Mizao said, and Gohan stepped up beside Guru. The old Namekian laid a hand on the boy's head and took a deep breath. A white aura of Ki surrounded Gohan as Guru worked his magic. Suddenly, the aura shot upward around Gohan and the boy's strength skyrocketed. "Wow… unbelievable…" Mizao said staring at awe at the boy.

"Now… I believe it is your turn." Guru said. Mizao stepped up beside him as Gohan stepped outside. Guru laid his hand on her head and "hmmmm"ed. "Quite the interesting past. A Saiyan conqueror, now a protector turned against Frieza. And quite a lot of hidden potential as well. Hold still, Mizao, and relax." Mizao did as she was told, and the same phenomenon that Gohan had gone through repeated itself. When the light faded, her power had at least doubled, if not more. Her strength had returned, and she could both sense and hear Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, and Guru's bodyguard arguing outside. Guru stiffened and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go outside and inform them- there are several large powers coming towards the planet."

"The Ginyu Force…" Mizao said under her breath. She ran outside and relayed Guru's message. As the realization set in and Vegeta began to panic, the group was left unsure of what to do until Vegeta spoke up.

"Alright, listen! Frieza's called in his toughest soldiers yet! If I don't get my wish, we're all going to die! You heard the Namekian, we get three wishes! So, listen, give me my wish for immortality, and you can have the other two! I swear on my pride!"

"Why should we believe you?" Krillin snapped. "This could be one of your tricks!"

"You can feel their powers as well as I can! We don't have much time, they're about to touch down, and they've almost certainly brought more Scouters! They'll be on top of us in a flash if we don't move!"

Krillin considered for a few seconds and said "Fine. But you'd better keep your word. Let's go!"

* * *

The group raced off to retrieve the Dragon Ball from Bulma, then made tracks for the place Vegeta had hidden the Dragon Balls. "Is Kakarot on the planet yet? I can't stand him, but having him around would help even the odds."

"Not yet, but he'll be here soon. I can feel him coming." Krillin said. Vegeta growled in frustration, but said no more. The group landed at the opening of a small alcove in a hill, but as they approached the Dragon Balls, the Ginyu Force materialized out of seemingly thin air in front of them. The group recoiled in shock, and the Ginyus took their poses.

"RECOOME!"

"BURTER!"

"JEICE!"

"GULDO!"

"GINYU!"

"TOGETHER WE ARE- THE GINYU FORCE!"

The final pose the Ginyus struck left Gohan and Krillin staring dumbfoundedly at them, while Vegeta snarled in frustration and Mizao kept her face neutral, analyzing the group and comparing power levels to her own. _"Without the Kaioken, I can handle Jeice and Burter. Recoome will definitely need a Kaioken for me to handle, and the best I can do against Ginyu is stall until Goku shows up. I just hope I can help everyone stay alive until then…_ " she thought. Suddenly, Vegeta burst out laughing, and she caught a glimpse of the same dark purple energy that had empowered Raditz. _"So, that's why Ginyu targeted Vegeta in the scroll. I've gotta keep Ginyu from focusing on him!"_ she realized.

"I'll handle Vegeta. The rest of you, have fun with the rest. Guldo, take the Dragon Balls back to Lord Frieza, if you would be so kind?" asked Captain Ginyu.

"Aw come on! Oh well. See you guys later." Guldo said, levitating all seven Dragon Balls into the air and taking off. Gohan raised his hands, readying a Masenko, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Save your energy! You'll need it to take on these clowns." He chided Gohan. Ginyu stroked his chin and then grinned evilly.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. Let's just make this a free for all. Ginyu Force, ATTACK!" Recoome, Burter, and Jeice flew towards the heroes, and the battle began. Mizao launched at Burter, Gohan and Krillin double teamed Jeice, and Vegeta squared off with Recoome. Ginyu stayed back, observing and analyzing the situation. Mizao's observation had been correct, and she was more than a match for Burter while at about 75%. Burter's speed was legendary, but Mizao's training had made her faster, and she easily countered each attempted strike.

"Crusher Ball!"

"Gohan, look out!"

Gohan and Krillin rocketed skyward, dodging Jeice's signature technique. Mizao managed to copy the move over Burter's shoulder, but the distraction allowed Burter to catch her in the stomach, barraging her with a series of lightning fast punches and kicks. "Mizao!" Gohan cried out to her, and Burter finished by elbowing her in the gut and striking a pose. Mizao managed to catch her breath, and she drew her sword. Burter charged back in to try again, but she whipped around and he barely avoided losing a limb. Burter dropped back and sent two energy balls in her direction, and she cut through them with two slashes.

"Hey Jeice! Let's dust off the Purple Comet Crush and take all three of these clowns down at once!" Burter yelled. Jeice knocked Gohan away, nimbly avoided a Destructo Disk by the skin of his teeth, and nodded.

"Let's do it!" The two began to charge up, their auras red and blue. As Mizao, Gohan, and Krillin landed, they charged toward each other, forming a purple spiral of energy that began raining Ki blasts down on the three.

"Fire back with all you've got!" Mizao's shout reached her allies, and they fired back as fast and as hard as they could. Working together, they managed to stop the Purple Comet Crush. As Burter and Jeice wound down, Krillin and Mizao charged twin Kamehameha waves and fired up at the two. They hit the Ginyu duo head-on, sending them spinning, but it hadn't done much. An explosion drew everyone's attention. Vegeta was panting as he lowered his arms, having just blasted a hole into the hill and seemingly having brought down Recoome. However, Recoome was not yet dead. His clothes shredded, Recoome flipped up to his feet.

"Not bad, Vegeta. You've got some great moves." Recoome said. His brutish voice was tinged with childish glee at a good fight.

"Grrr… damn it. How durable is he?" Vegeta growled.

"But I'm getting bored, so I'm gonna finish this off right now."

"What the hell, Recoome? You'd really steal our kills like that?" Jeice protested.

"Captain said free-for-all, so it's fair!" Recoome shot back, and then he started to pose. "Recoome… Ultra… Fighting… Miracle…"

"Get back, now!" Mizao yelled to her allies, but if she knew anything about Recoome's techniques, then the one he was using now was nearly instantaneous.

"BOMB- AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" Recoome's triumphant shout was cut off as Goku made an entrance, driving his elbow directly into Recoome's chest. The beefy Ginyu crumpled like a tin can, and Captain Ginyu's eyes widened in interest.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted happily. Krillin and Mizao landed, and Gohan flew straight to his father to hug him, which Goku returned.

"Daddy, you're here!"

"That's right. Are you all okay?" Goku asked. Jeice and Burter were still trying to process Recoome's single hit defeat, and Ginyu simply looked interested, waiting for Goku to finish. Goku handed out Senzu Beans to Gohan, Krillin, and the exhausted Vegeta. He turned to Mizao, reached for another, and then stopped. "Uh… sorry, Ms. Mizao. I don't have any more Senzu left."

"That's okay, Goku. I didn't take that much of a beating anyway." She said.

Goku nodded. "Alright. And… thanks for keeping my son and my friend alive out here." Mizao nodded to indicate it was no problem, and Goku turned to his son and friend. "Gohan, Krillin, get out of here and go find the Dragon Balls. Vegeta, Mizao, and I can handle this." Krillin nodded and he and Gohan shot off. Burter looked ready to bolt after them, but Ginyu shouted at him.

"Burter, stop! Those runts are no problem. Let's clean up things here and then we'll chase them down." The Captain said. Burter and Jeice lowered down to face the three Saiyans alongside their captain.

"Are you two ready?" Goku asked. Mizao nodded, and Vegeta grinned. Without warning, the Prince rocketed skyward and took off towards Frieza's ship.

"See you later, Kakarot!" he called tauntingly.

"Vegeta!" Goku called out, and Ginyu rushed him. Jeice and Burter charged Mizao. She drew her sword and leaped at them. The three engaged in a crazed brawl, Mizao dodging as best she could while using the threat of her sword to force one of the Ginyu fighters to back off. At the same time, Goku and Ginyu's duel raged on, with Goku showing off what he could do as he easily held his own. Mizao kicked Burter in the face and slashed Jeice across the chest, and they both pulled back a bit. Burter began to fire at her, and she countered with her own blast. As Burter recoiled from a lost energy struggle, Jeice popped up in her face, forcing her to block his hits as he pushed her back. Burter hit her in the side, and Jeice clobbered her towards Goku and Ginyu. As she flew, she heard Ginyu shout something.

"CHANGE NOW!"  
 _"Uh-oh…"_ Mizao thought. She flew directly between Goku and Ginyu- and was caught in the technique. _"NONONONONONONO!"_ she thought frantically, unable to scream as a flash of golden light filled her vision. When the light faded, she was staring at her own body in front of Goku, and looking down revealed Ginyu's hands. Both Mizao and Ginyu screamed in horror.

Ginyu, in Mizao's body, turned to Jeice and Burter, looking angry. "JEEEEIIIICE! BURTERRRR!"

"Eep! Y-yes Captain!" Jeice said, panic consuming his face.

"NEVER interfere like that again! They may both be Saiyans, but their powers and potentials are leagues apart! Not to mention, I don't want a girl's body! I've been a man all my life in all my bodies, and I'm not about to swap now! Worst of all, my poses look horrible when used by a girl!" Ginyu raged.

"Hey, Captain? If you don't want my body, can I have it back, then? I really don't like the whole sudden sex change thing either." Mizao said.

"Huh? Oh, right. Hold still." Ginyu said. "CHANGE NOW!" In another yellow flash, Mizao was back in her own body and Ginyu was in his. Both of them sighed in relief. Goku tapped Mizao on the shoulder.

"Hey, since you're back to normal, can you go help Gohan and Krillin?" Goku whispered to Mizao.

"Let me finish off Jeice and Burter and I'll get right on that." She replied gritting her teeth and glaring at the two.

"Ah, much better. Now, where were we?" Ginyu asked Goku. Mizao floated out of the way as Goku and Ginyu resumed their fight. She glared at Burter and Jeice, who both looked hesitant to attack her, fearing the captain's wrath in case of another incident.

"Just for that little swap incident, you two go down brutally." Mizao growled. She opened her hand and formed an artificial moon, giving them both an intimidating grin. She landed, flung the ball into the sky, and glared at it. She began to grow, fur covering her body as her face elongated into a snout. Her clothes melted into her body, another magical effect they held. They would reappear when she reverted. Before long, a very angry Great Ape Mizao towered over Burter and Jeice. Wasting no time, she clapped her hands together on Burter, crushing him into a blue-blooded paste. Poor Burter never even got to react. "Heh. Squished like the stuff he's named after." She growled, her voice much deeper and gruffer. Jeice created multiple Crusher Balls and sent them sailing at Mizao, but the gigantic Saiyan lady swatted the balls away and grinned. Jeice tried to fly away in fear, and Mizao took a familiar stance. "KAME… HAME… HAAAAA!" she roared. Her Kamehameha soared after Jeice, catching and obliterating him. Ginyu and Goku had stopped to gawk at her, and Ginyu looked ready to take on Great Ape Mizao. However, Mizao wasn't fond of the Great Ape form, and she needed to go make sure Gohan and Krillin hadn't been slaughtered. She turned and spat a mouth beam at her artificial moon, destroying it. Without the Blutz Waves provided by the ball, she quickly reverted to normal, her clothes reappearing on her just before her fur totally vanished. She turned, nodded at Goku, then took off. Goku turned back to Ginyu.

"Well then, just the two of us. Shall we continue?"

"With pleasure. And before we do, let me say you're the greatest opponent I've ever faced in my long and illustrious career." Ginyu said. Goku smiled at the complement, and the two started again.

* * *

"Time Nest, come in. Mizao reporting." She was about halfway to Frieza's ship, and had decided to check in.

" _You're doing a great job so far. You kept the major change from happening, now you just need to make sure Ginyu's defeated and Guldo's killed. After that, you can come back."_ Trunks said.

"Thanks Trunks." Mizao said.

" _Smart thinking using the Great Ape, by the way. It let you stomp Jeice and Burter without wearing yourself out with the Kaioken."_

"That's why I did it" Mizao said, smiling and looking proud of herself.

" _It isn't over yet. Hurry and get to Frieza's ship, the others may be in trouble."_

"Gotcha. Mizao out." She cut communication and looked ahead, grinning. "May as well speed up. KAIOKEN!" She triggered a base Kaioken and sped off towards Frieza's ship.

* * *

Flying into the hole in the cockpit, Mizao landed in the ship and ran through the halls. She didn't have to run for long before coming face to face with Gohan and Krillin. "WHOA! Oh, phew, it's just you, Mizao. Hey, what happened to those Ginyu guys?" Krillin asked.

"Vegeta ditched on us. I fought Jeice and Burter while Goku fought Ginyu. I took them out and Goku asked me to come and help you guys, so here I am." She said, following the others.

"Awesome. Frieza's not here, so we've been moving the Dragon Balls. We got three, but I think the soldiers are on to us." Krillin said. He and Gohan were carrying the last four Dragon Balls, two each, and with their hands full, they were defenseless.

"No problem, just stick with me. Frieza's goons will be cake." Mizao said. Her statement was about to be tested, as around the bend a group of about seven soldiers waited for them, energy cannons primed.

"FIRE!" one yelled. Mizao raised her hands, forming a barrier in front of them. The shots splashed harmlessly off her shield, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. "Cease fire!" Appule ordered. "They're toast." He chuckled.

"Guess again." Mizao's voice floated through the smoke in a singsong tone, terrifying the goons. A Spike Edge attack came sailing out of the smoke, impaling most of the goons to the wall. The last one stared in horror before Mizao sailed out of the smoke and sliced him in two with her sword. "Come on, guys. Gohan, you may want to close your eyes." She called. The two followed her away from the massacre and into the cockpit, where Guldo was waiting for them with three more soldiers. His eyes bugged as he recognized the three of them.

"Wh-wha? Wha- what happened to the others?" he stammered.

"Other than the Captain? They're dead. You're going next, Guldo." Mizao said, stepping forward and cracking her knuckles. Guldo backed up, glaring at her with all four eyes.

"Grrr… Raspberry! I'll leave this to you!" he said, and Guldo vanished.

"Wha- GULDO!" Raspberry called after the cowardly Ginyu. Mizao raised her hand and concentrated.

"Lemme show you a cool little trick, boys! Haaaaaaaah!" she called, forming a gold ball of Ki above her hand, drawing her foes' attentions. She pulled her arm back, ready to throw. "You ready? SPIRIT BALL!" She launched the ball at her foes, raising two fingers and directing the attack to bounce between her enemies like a pinball. With her free hand, she directed Gohan and Krillin around the dizzy soldiers. The Earthlings made their way around them before flying out the hole in the cockpit. With both of her teammates clear, Mizao snapped her fingers and her Spirit Ball detonated in the middle of all three soldiers, killing them. "Yamcha, you're not the best fighter, but you have some fun techniques." She said. She took off after Gohan and Krillin.

* * *

The group landed in a clearing a mile or so out from the ship, arranging the Dragon Balls in a proper formation. None of them noticed Vegeta hiding nearby, waiting for them to summon the dragon. However, before they could try, Krillin sensed someone coming, and a few seconds later, Goku landed on the ground, only it wasn't Goku. The scouter and evil grin were a dead giveaway to Mizao- Ginyu had taken Goku's body.

"Goku? Are you okay?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, that isn't Goku! Captain Ginyu has the power to switch bodies- he must have switched with Goku!" Mizao yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"She's telling the truth, weakling. I am the illustrious leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu shouted, striking one of his poses. Another far weaker power arrived- Ginyu's original body, and within it, Goku. "Ah, you actually managed to follow me. Commendable."

"Give me my body back!" Goku shouted at the Captain.

"HAHAHAHA! Now why would I do that? Your body's far stronger than my old one. You want it back? Make me give it back!" Ginyu taunted. Vegeta shot out of hiding and grouped with the heroes.

"That shouldn't be too hard." The Saiyan Prince said. The group stared Ginyu down for a few seconds, then they charged. Not used to Goku's body, Ginyu was taking too much damage from multiple sides. Even Guldo coming to help didn't change anything, as the green alien was nonchalantly killed by Vegeta. When there was finally a lull in the fighting, Ginyu was panting heavily, while even Krillin was in decent shape. Ginyu locked eyes on Vegeta and grinned.

"CHANGE NOW!"

Seizing opportunity, Goku leaped in front of Ginyu's change beam, getting his body back. He couldn't celebrate, though, as the beating his body had taken took its toll. Goku collapsed to his back, panting heavily. Vegeta and Mizao promptly kicked Ginyu in the gut together, sending him flying. Vegeta chased the Captain, while Mizao kept watch, ready to jump in if he needed her help. Eventually, Ginyu tried the body switch again. Before she could react, a strange frog sailed past Mizao's shoulder and right into Ginyu's change beam…

When the light cleared, Ginyu's body was on all fours, croaking like a frog. The frog's body landed as well, and its body language made it easy to tell that Ginyu was trapped within its body.

"Is… is it over?" Krillin asked.

"I'd say so. I'd kill the frog, but I don't want frog guts on my boots." Vegeta snarled. He turned to Gohan and Krillin. "You two take Kakarot inside, there's a machine in there that'll bring him back to his maximum, and we'll need him there if we're going to fight Frieza." Krillin and Gohan obeyed, and Mizao was about to follow them when something caught her senses. She turned her head to the west. Two strange powers, one large, one small, were about ten miles in that direction. Not waiting to explain, she took off in that direction. The others didn't notice her leaving.

Mizao raised her hand to her ear and activated her communications. "Mizao reporting. The Ginyu anomaly's fixed, but I'm picking up two weird power levels on Namek. I'm investigating now, don't recall me yet."

" _Understood. You may have just found out who's messing with time… Be careful, you don't want to draw Frieza's attention."_ Trunks advised.

"Got it." Mizao landed in a destroyed village. "I could have sworn…"

"Hehehehe." A sultry feminine laugh caught Mizao's attention. She turned around and came face to face with two strange people- a slender blue-skinned female with a staff wearing a skintight red outfit that showed off the underside of her breasts, and a powerful looking blue-skinned male with a white armored torso and a green gem that resembled one of Frieza's in his stomach. Both had white hair, and both gave Mizao a dark feeling. She set her stance, not taking her eyes off of them, ready to fight. "So," the woman said, her tone becoming dangerous, "You're the one who's been meddling with us."

* * *

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGERRRRR! Sorry, guys, but the battle with these new foes comes next time- this chapter's long enough as it is. As for who they are, they'll be introduced next time. But if you've played Xenoverse 1 or 2, you know damn well who they are. As for notes, Mizao copied the Crusher Ball (and by extension, the Crusher Volcano), and that's it. She can't copy the Body Change since it's Ginyu's unique power (the fact that you can learn it in game is irrelevant to this story), and she'd never use it anyway. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will bring you more in due time. Thank you all so much for reading, leave a review and tell me what you did and/or didn't like (can we get up to 25 reviews before Chapter 9?), favorite, follow, and if you have any friends you think would like this story, point them in its direction. All readers welcome here! Thanks again for reading, and as always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter. Sayonara!**


	9. Demon Warrior Mira! Beware, Mizao!

**A/N: Cha-La-Head-Cha-La… Hi guys! Time for Chapter 9! So, last time, our heroes defeated the Ginyu Force, but Mizao was later confronted by two mysterious assailants in an abandoned Namekian Village. Who are these two, and what do they want? Find out, if you haven't played the game, right here, today! But first, a few more notes. First off, thanks a ton for the positive reviews, guys. But, if you have anything you think I should improve on, tell me! I'm not going to get any better if I don't recognize when I mess up. Second, I want to give you all some heads up- the techniques Mizao listed in her talk with Bulma are far from everything she's capable of. A good fighter never gives away all their secrets. Now then, on that note, disclaimer!**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

"So, you're the one who's been interfering with us."

"That's right. Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Mizao snapped back at the woman, keeping her face angry. The woman merely gave a mocking laugh and patted her staff against her hand.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, since you're a dead woman anyway. I'm Towa, a scientist of the Demon Realm. This is Mira, my greatest creation and husband."

"Wait, you married your own science experiment?" Mizao asked, her angry face giving way to a very confused one.

"Demon standards are different from yours, Saiyan." Towa snapped.

Mizao shrugged. "Fair enough. Anyway, you didn't answer the other half of my question. What. Do. You. Want?" she growled.

"Easy. I'm altering time to gather energy, and bring about the revival of the Demon Realm. As for what we're doing right here, right now, though…" Towa trailed off with a coy smile.

Mira stepped forward. "We are here to eradicate you. You have meddled in our plan for too long."

"Took the words out of my mouth, Mira. Now, if you'd be so kind as to proceed to do so…" Towa said, sliding a hand down her creation's arm.

"With pleasure." With that, Mira shot forward. Mizao raised her arms and blocked, but his punch still sent her flying. She rolled and recovered in midair, and just barely dodged another strike.

" _I've got to get some distance, this guy's strong!"_ Mizao thought. She dashed away, only to find Mira on her tail. Fast as she was, she wasn't outrunning him. She turned and fired a Burning Attack at him, and he surged through the blast to strike her in the face. Her Scouter shattered like glass, and only a very quick shield in front of her eyes prevented her from becoming blind. As it was, the flying shards tore a gash in her cheek. Mira then grabbed her by the tail, spun her around, and flung her to the ground. Standing up, Mizao looked up to see Mira still floating in the air, his arms crossed and looking rather disappointed.

"Is that all? You're nothing…" he said, sounding as bored as he looked. Mizao's rage erupted, and she flared into a 10x Kaioken.

"Let's see you handle THIS!" she roared. Quick as a flash, she fired a set of sixteen Ki Mines in front of her, keeping them suspended in midair. She connected them and then sent the whole thing soaring at Mira, who looked rather surprised. The completed technique wrapped around him like a net, and Mizao grinned before setting it off with a quick gesture of two fingers. "Net Mine!" A green explosion engulfed Mira. Not content, Mizao charged the most powerful Galick Gun she could and fired into the cloud of smoke. Another explosion went off, and for a few seconds, Mizao allowed herself to believe she had won. But her triumphant expression went to one of shock when the smoke cleared.

Mira was floating there with only minor scorch marks. He still looked bored, making it clear that her technique had no effect. Mizao stepped back in fear, and Mira raised his hand. "Die." A series of blasts rained down, and it took all of her speed to avoid suffering a grisly fate. But she couldn't outrun Mira himself, who appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. Mizao hacked up a glob of blood into Mira's face, and he licked some of it off, his expression changing to sadistic glee. He then pulled his fist away and kicked Mizao in the chest. She could feel her ribs break as she went sailing- right into Mira's crushing grip. He'd been fast enough to speed ahead of her and grab her. "Now, to squish you like an Arlian."

"A what?" Mizao wheezed.

"Exactly."

" _He's gonna crush me! Gotta… do something!"_ she thought desperately. She focused any remaining Ki in her body, remembering a technique she'd come up with during her training. She didn't have perfected, but it may just get her out of this situation if it worked. _"Focus… charge up…"_ she thought as Mira's grip tightened. _"Release"_ Ki-based electricity surged through her body and out in a web pattern, electrocuting Mira. He let go of her, staggering back as lightning crackled across his body. Not wasting any time, Mizao drew her sword and managed to summon the strength for her Drill Breaker technique. She lunged at him with a desperate scream, and managed to stab the stunned Mira directly in the jewel on his stomach with the whirling Ki drill, reinforced by her sword within the technique. Green shards flew everywhere as Mira was launched backwards, his jewel cracked. He stood, enraged, and began gathering black Ki into his hand.

"Mira, stop!" Towa ordered. "Your jewel is damaged, and if it stays like that, you run the risk of self-destructing if you continue!" she shouted. Mira reluctantly obeyed, and Towa glared at Mizao, who was completely exhausted, but still looked defiant even when on the verge of unconsciousness. "You got us this time, but know this. If you continue to interfere with my plans, I'll make sure you suffer before you die, because Mira will not show any mercy next time." With that, Towa tapped her staff twice and the two demons vanished. Mizao saw the light of a time warp gather around her. She managed to get a glimpse of the horrified looks on Trunks and Chronoa's faces before she passed out. The last thing she heard was Trunks shouting her name in a panic.

* * *

When she came to, Mizao was lying in the bed in her apartment. Her wounds were healed, a clear sign she'd been fed a Senzu Bean while asleep. She sat up with a groan, and footsteps alerted her to Trunks' appearance in the doorway between the bedroom and living room. "Good, you're awake. Are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" Trunks asked.

"I'm fine. How did I get back here?" Mizao asked, holding a hand to her head and taking a sip of the water at her bedside.

"You passed out after we brought you back here. We managed to get a Senzu Bean in you, but you didn't wake up, so Supreme Kai of Time had me bring you back here and asked me to check on you every now and then until you recovered. That cut on your cheek's left a scar, though." Trunks explained.

"How long was I out?"

"About six days. Supreme Kai of Time decided that the talk she was going to give you about the whole Zarbon thing can be canceled, since you found out who was messing with time. We have the best mages in the Patrol trying to track them down, and so far there haven't been any more changes to history."

"Awesome. Thanks for keeping an eye on me, but I need to get back to training." Mizao said, hopping out of bed. "I've got another bastard to get payback on." She growled, pounding a fist into her palm.

"Sorry, Mizao, but that's not a good idea. You're healed, yes, but you still need to give your body some time to recuperate before you resume serious training." Trunks said, his face serious.

"What? But… I've gotta get stronger so I can smash Mira's ugly face in!" she protested.

"A goal I fully support, but you're going to need to fully recover before you start working toward it. Don't worry, it should only be a few days. Bright side, you got quite the Zenkai boost from that beating he gave you." Trunks said, grinning at her.

He was right, she did feel new power surging through her body. In fact, her power had basically doubled from what it had been after Guru unlocked her potential, but it wasn't enough for her. "When I get my hands on that blue-skinned bastard, I'll…" Her stomach growled loudly, cutting off her violent thoughts. She and Trunks stood silent for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter for a solid two minutes. Finally, they calmed down.

Trunks wiped his eyes and asked "Well, since your stomach seems eager, do you want to go get some lunch together? I know a great seafood place in the city that's within five minutes flying distance."

Mizao's eyes lit up. "That sounds amazing. And afterwards, would you mind coming with me to find a new Scouter?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll go wait. Get yourself ready and then meet me outside and I'll show you the way." Mizao nodded, and then noticed that she was currently wearing a nightgown. She'd been so wrapped up in thoughts of revenge on Mira and then thoughts of lunch with a friend that she hadn't noticed her attire.

"Uh, Trunks?" The other teen stopped and turned around to acknowledge her. "How did I get in this outfit?" she asked.

Trunks smiled. "Don't worry, Supreme Kai of Time magicked it onto you. Your costume's in your closet, laundered and ready. Even if she had needed to change you manually, I wouldn't have stuck around. Last I checked, I wasn't Master Roshi." With that and another smile, Trunks exited, leaving Mizao to herself.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Mizao pulled her costume back on, having taken a quick shower. As she stretched in front of her mirror, she checked her face. Sure enough, there was a thin red scar running down her left cheek, from her upper lip to the outside of her eye. "Wow, I had a really close call there. Any closer, and I could've lost an eye." she mused. She blinked twice, then shrugged. Scars were commonplace in Saiyans (One of her old idols, Bardock, had a ton of scars), and she considered it a miracle she'd never had one until now. But that wasn't something to dwell on. There was seafood to be devoured and a friend she was keeping waiting. Mizao dashed outside. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Trunks!"

"Not a problem, Mizao. To be honest, I expected you to take longer."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mizao asked playfully, putting her hands on her hips and sneering at Trunks, floating up to put herself on eye level with him.

"Nothing, nothing. Now then, lunch. The restaurant's this way." Trunks gestured to the west, and the two took off. Mizao grinned at Trunks and raced ahead.

"Can't catch me-e!" she called back in singsong.

"Want to bet?" Trunks called after her, picking up his pace.

"Last one there picks up the tab!"

"You're on!"

The two sped off, laughing and taunting each other.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

The two walked out of the restaurant full, content, and laughing. "Did you see the look on that robot's face screen as he watched us?" Mizao asked breathlessly.

"How could I miss it? Poor thing must never have been exposed to Saiyan appetites before!" Trunks laughed, the memory of the robot's stunned expression and expulsion of a few bolts bringing on a fresh wave of laughter. The two laughed for a while longer before stopping to catch their breaths. "That alone made it worth having to pay, and the food was worth every Zeni." Trunks said.

"Amen to that. Now then, care to help me find a tougher Scouter?"

"I could probably build one for you. My mom was a mechanical genius, and while I'm not as good as she is, I can definitely build a functioning Scouter that could take hits from a Super Saiyan without fracturing." Trunks said.

"Really? That'd be amazing!" Mizao said, her eyes lighting up.

"It's child's play, really. My only condition?" Mizao looked up expectantly, and Trunks grinned. "Next time, you're paying for lunch."

Mizao laughed again and nodded. "Fair enough. How long will it take you?"

"You should be fully recovered when it's done, so I'd say about three days. Tops." Trunks said with a smile.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah. What color do you want it in?"

"Purple. Same color as the last one."

"Alright then. Would you like me to fly you home or…" Trunks trailed off, an awkward look on his face. Mizao blushed and shook her head.

"Thanks, Trunks, but that's not necessary. I can get home by myself." Trunks began stammering an apology, but Mizao cut him off, understanding what he had meant. "It's okay. I… had a lot of fun today, though. Thanks." She said, looking just as awkward. The two stood there for a few seconds before exchanging quick goodbyes and flying off in different directions.

Mizao walked back into her apartment, pondering the day's events. Smiling, she went to change from her Four-Star Dragon Ball costume into something more meant for relaxing, then stretched out on her couch and placed her laptop in her lap. "I know Supreme Kai of Time said no serious training, but she never said anything about searching for new inspiration." She said to herself before logging into a popular anime site.

* * *

 **A/N: Can you guess where Mizao's little electric trick comes from? If not, I'll tell you next time. Anyway, this was mostly a character chapter not counting the big fight to start off, and I hope to God I didn't mess this up or worse, make it boring. I also hope that the beginning of Trunks and Mizao's relationship is at least written ok, as I've never been in a romantic relationship in my life. But all good romances start out as good friendships, and I do know how to write that. This also marks Mizao's first big loss, since she barely drove Mira off. I think this is what they were going for in the game, since while game mechanics make it possible for you to never be hit by him, in story, Mira is more than a match for your character when you first meet him. He's not up to the point he was at near the end of XV2, of course, where Super Saiyan Blue Goku shows up to help beat him, and even then, he's really hard. Still, XV1 Mira is overpowered by Frieza Saga standards. We're coming up on another time skip here, folks, another few months in story time to give Mizao time to recover and prep for the battle with Frieza. Hopefully it won't actually be a few months before I upload again, but who knows? College is picking up speed. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading. Leave a review telling me what you did or didn't like and what I can improve on, favorite, follow, and recommend it to your friends if you think they'd be interested. And as always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	10. Frieza's Rage! Hold Out, Z-Warriors!

**A/N: No singing this time (there would be, but I don't know the lyrics to "Hero" by FLOW), time for Chapter 10! Couple of things, though. First off, guess who finally got Battle of Gods on DVD? ME! Found it cheap at Walmart, and it was just as amazing as I remember from the theater. Second, I want to say thank you again for all the positive feedback. It's a great motivator. Quick response- To TheHolyBlade: Bardock was not her mentor, he was one of her idols. Mizao looked up to him, but other than her reputation as a mimic and technique pioneer, Bardock barely knew she existed. As for sequels… I don't plan on novelizing XV2 yet, and if I do it won't happen for a long time after this is over, but this won't be my only fic with Mizao. Also, I'm pretty sure SSJ Nappa just has his mustache turn gold. (He might actually have an SSJ form in Dragon Ball Heroes.) Oh, and last time I said I'd say where Mizao's electric technique came from- it's inspired by the Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current in English) technique from Naruto. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my grandmother, who recently passed away. But anyway, let's get started!**

 **The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

 _A few months later…_

Trunks sliced one more dummy in two and sheathed his sword. The amplified gravity in his training room had resulted in this simple exercise working up a lot of sweat, and he took a knee as he got his breath back.

"Great job, Trunks." He turned to find Mizao walking up, offering him a water bottle. She'd been training at the same intensity on the other side of the room, and she was just as sweat-drenched as he was. Trunks took the water and gulped it down as Mizao did the same with her own bottle. The two exited the training room with sweat towels around their necks and chatting about each other's progress.

"You're getting the hang of that electricity move now, aren't you? I was afraid you'd short the gravity machine out with a random bolt." Trunks said, giving Mizao a friendly punch on the arm.

Mizao punched him back with a grin. "What can I say? That kid with the weird eyes has serious problems, but he has some cool moves. I just need to figure out how to electrify my sword without any backlash, and I'll have this thing perfected."

"You have a name for that move yet?" Trunks asked.

"I'm still debating between Thunder Strike and Current Crasher. Which one do you think is better?" she replied.

"I'd probably go with Thunder Strike. You've got Crash in one of your attack names already." Trunks said.

"Good point. Thunder Strike it is then." Mizao said with a shrug and a smile.

"Nice. What about your Kaioken?" Trunks asked.

"I'm up to twenty times now. But enough about me, let's talk about you. You're really picking up in the speed department. I couldn't keep track of you today."

"When a lot of foes can block normal sword strikes with their bare hands, you've got to move fast in order to hit them while their guard is down."

"Fair enough." Mizao would have said more, but a robot floated up to the two of them.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt, but a new distortion in history has been detected, and Supreme Kai of Time has requested both of your presences." It said, handing them each a Senzu Bean. The two Saiyans exchanged worried looks and swallowed their beans simultaneously. They then took off for the Time Nest.

* * *

They both landed in the vault, and Supreme Kai of Time turned to acknowledge them. "Good, you're here. Come have a look." The scroll showed Gohan trying to stand up to a white figure with purple jewels across his body, with no success. Only the arrival of a thoroughly tired-looking Goku saved the child's life, but even then, it was delaying the inevitable.

"Frieza…" Trunks murmured, and Mizao looked shocked.

"Wait, that's Frieza? He can transform?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's his fourth form. But he's not supposed to have crushed the others that fast. Goku came out of the healing tank too early. When you get there, you need to help them hold Frieza off, and keep Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo alive."

"What about Vegeta?"

"He should survive until Goku arrives, but then he's supposed to die. He'll be revived later."

"Got it. But are you sure I'm up to this?" Mizao asked. She'd wanted to get revenge on Frieza for a while, but she wasn't sure she was ready to take him on now.

"Positive" Trunks replied. That made Mizao smile. She picked up the scroll, grinned at Trunks and Chronoa, and let it warp her to the battle.

* * *

Mizao landed in a clearing to find Krillin, Gohan, and Dende being yelled at by Vegeta. "You filthy double-crossers! Because of you fools, it didn't grant my wish! And if it didn't grant me my wish, then I'm not immortal, and Frieza's going to… g-going to…" Vegeta trailed off into terrified gasps as he looked up a hill. Everyone followed his gaze fearfully to see the one being they didn't want to see- Frieza.

"Ohoho, no, don't mind me. By all means, _give me some ideas_." The tyrant snarled. He leaped down from the hill to confront them. He looked around, silent for a minute. "Ah, Vegeta," he said, "To be on the verge of your goal only to have it snatched from under you at the last minute. Such a shame." The tyrant slapped his tail against the ground as he crossed his arms and his face darkened. "You know, in all my years, I have never been made such an utter fool of." He looked up and clenched his fist. "And you will all suffer for it." He growled. Gohan and Krillin each stepped back, and it took most of Mizao's composure to bear up under her former employer's rage. "YOU VILE, FILTH-SUCKING MAGGOTS! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED MY PATH! PREPARE YOURSELVES TO EMBRACE OBLIVION!" he screamed. Gohan and Krillin dashed aside, and Vegeta and Frieza charged each other. The two collided and began brawling, moving at speeds almost untrackable even by the experienced Mizao. After a while of just slamming into each other and dodging blasts, the two broke off, staring each other down.

"I-I think we're out of our league." Krillin stammered, his face the picture of terrified.

"Of course," Frieza smirked "When ants battle a dinosaur, who do you think emerges the victor?"

"Talk all you want, Frieza, but you haven't won yet. If you haven't noticed, their powers are rising, so if we band together, we can crush you." Vegeta's words seemed to spur on Gohan and Krillin, and they stepped up. Mizao joined them, staying silent. Vegeta's grin grew wider. "And I… I am close to becoming the Super Saiyan that you fear so much!" Frieza looked at Vegeta unbelievingly, then began laughing.

"A bold claim, Vegeta, and a foolish one. Putting your stock in legends is never a clever investment."

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow. "Transform, Frieza! Go on! Why don't you transform and show us your true power!" he taunted.

Frieza smirked. "So, it seems you've been allowed to know some things before you should have. Such a shame, I wanted to pull this out of nowhere and crush your hopes, but I suppose I'll indulge you." Frieza concentrated and his armor shattered. "Watch closely, now. This isn't something you see every day." He said, smirking evilly. With a strained roar, Frieza began his transformation. Muscles bulged, horns elongated, and the tyrant nearly tripled in size. His power was skyrocketing, and all four fighters were backing away in fear. Frieza dropped to one knee as his body finished adjusting to the sudden change in form. He looked up, his face triumphant. "There we go. All done. And judging by the expressions on your faces, so are you."

"Wha… impossible…" Vegeta gasped.

"He… he's a monster!" Krillin stammered.

"There's no way… no way we can beat this guy!" Gohan cried.

Mizao just stared, gaping at Frieza. "No way… I knew he was powerful, but not this powerful!" she said fearfully. _"And this is only his second form."_ She reminded herself. _"How powerful is that fourth one that I saw on the scroll?"_ she thought.

Frieza chuckled. "My second form makes the one you're familiar with look as gentle as a sleeping kitten. And let's put a number to that feeling of helplessness that I do hope is settling in now, shall we? Last time I checked, I believe my power level in this form was about… one million." He said. The moment those words left his mouth, a feeling of dread swept across the battlefield. Krillin and Gohan blanched, Vegeta tried to look unimpressed, but failed, and Mizao let out a terrified squeak.

"One million?! There's no way! You must be lying! No one is that powerful, not even you, Frieza!" Vegeta shouted.

"Am I lying, Vegeta?" Frieza raised his hand with an evil smirk, and Mizao realized what he was doing. "Am I really?"

"Everyone up, now!" Mizao cried. The entire group shot skyward, and just in time, too. Frieza opened his hand and the entire island that they had been standing on was obliterated in a blast of pink and grey energy. The group managed to escape the blast by the skin of their teeth, but the message was clear- this was a fight that they wouldn't be winning, at least not easily. _"The Death Storm technique… I'd heard stories about it, but I'd never seen it myself."_ Mizao thought. She turned to her allies. "Guys, are you okay?" she called.

"I'm fine!" Gohan called back.

"Yeah, me too. I've got Dende right here!" Krillin called. The group returned their attention to Frieza, who was contemplating them with a sadistic smirk. "What's he doing?" Krillin asked.

He got his answer as Frieza leaped off the rock he was standing on heading straight in Krillin's direction. Krillin threw Dende out of the way- and was impaled on one of Frieza's horns. "KRILLIN!" Gohan screamed. As the group watched in horror, Frieza jerked Krillin around on his horn for a short time before flinging him into the sea below. Dende dived after him, but Frieza ignored the young Namekian, instead pondering the others.

"So, who wants to go next? Who's the next one to take a swim?"

"HOW ABOUT YOU!?" Gohan roared, charging in and catching Frieza off guard with a vicious kick to the head. The boy followed with an enraged series of blows to the stomach, and then knocked Frieza to the ground below. Gohan raised his hands, charging energy, then sent a series of blasts sailing down on Frieza, engulfing the tyrant in a yellow explosion. Shaking off her shock, Mizao followed Gohan's lead, adding her own shots to Gohan's. Eventually, the explosion faded away and the smoke cleared. Gohan and Mizao lowered their hands. Frieza was lying face down in the dirt, but he didn't stay down for long. Frieza shot upward and knocked Gohan to the ground with a vicious backhand. Mizao charged Frieza with a cry, but the tyrant caught her fist and, in a flash, wrapped his thick tail around her neck and started strangling her. Mizao clawed at Frieza's tail, trying to make him let go. She'd have grabbed her sword and sliced his tail off, but Frieza's tail was in the way of her weapon's hilt, preventing her from grabbing it, and lack of air made it impossible to gather energy for Ki attacks. "LET HER GO!" Gohan charged back up, furious, but Frieza caught the boy's head in one of his feet, pushing the child down and starting to squeeze.

Mizao looked over at Vegeta, who was still hanging back in terrified awe. "Ve… ge… ta…" she choked out. He didn't move to help. Frieza began laughing, and Mizao's vision started to go black.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" The cry got everyone's attention as the technique sliced through the air- and Frieza's tail. The tyrant let go of Gohan and recoiled in pain, and his severed tail crashed to the ground below, carrying a coughing Mizao with it as she attempted to fill her lungs again. She pushed herself up and spotted Krillin, who was sans one hole in the stomach, glaring daggers at Frieza.

"Wha… but I killed you!" Krillin ignored Frieza's bewildered shout and formed a new disk. This one split into five, and Frieza needed to do some tricky acrobatics to dodge it. Frieza charged forward, enraged, and Krillin took off, shouting taunts. Mizao pushed herself to her feet, hacking and coughing as she got her breath back. Dende landed by her side and held out his hands. An orange glow covered her body, and the damage she had taken was gone.

"Wha… Dende? How did you do that?" she asked.

Dende smiled at her. "A gift from Grand Elder Guru."

"Dende, that's awesome. But now, you're a priority. Stay out of the way and don't let Frieza spot you healing us- it'll make you his number one target." Mizao said. Dende nodded and ran off to hide. Mizao shot to the sky as Krillin and Gohan regrouped with Vegeta. Frieza wasn't far behind Krillin, and he was not very happy.

"Get him!" Vegeta shouted, and the four fighters barraged Frieza with consecutive streams of energy bullets. However, it was ultimately a futile attack, as Frieza was unharmed when the smoke cleared. Vegeta snarled in frustration. "Damn it! Isn't there anything that can stop him?"

"No, Vegeta, there isn't. Now why don't we end this farce?" Frieza asked, bringing up both fists and preparing to charge again.

"Grr… I'm not going to back down! If I'm going to die, then I'll do it the same way Piccolo would!" Gohan shouted. He launched himself at Frieza, despite the other's cries and attempts to catch him. But before Gohan could reach the tyrant, a figure shrouded in blue shot in front of him. When the ki cleared, Piccolo floated before them, glaring at Frieza. "Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried happily.

"Stay back, Gohan. I'll handle this." Piccolo said. Frieza smirked and began laughing.

"A new hope, eh?" Frieza's body was suddenly engulfed in dark purple Ki and his eyes flashed red. Mizao gasped in horror as she realized- Towa was interfering with the battle, and she had just inspired Frieza to play his final card right there. "I suppose I'll have to snuff that light out right from the start! Forget the third one- you will have the privilege of seeing my final form in the flesh before you die!" With that, Frieza's Ki erupted around him, forming a sphere of purple Ki around him.

" _Uh-oh…"_ Trunks' voice floated into her head, and the fear in his voice did not help her mood. Mizao could hear a commotion behind her, Krillin yelling and Vegeta shouting, but she was too afraid to look away from Frieza. The tyrant's form was shrouded in purple light, hiding him from view, but the sphere of energy that covered him was slowly sinking toward the ground, and Gohan and Piccolo were following it. She followed them as well, terrified. The transforming Frieza settled on an island a few meters out into the water, and the group landed on another island a few meters in front of that. Soon, the shell of Ki began to crack, spiderwebbing out across the sphere until it burst. As the smoke cleared, Frieza's final form was revealed- a slender, almost ghostly white figure with purple jewels set in the shoulders, arms, legs, stomach, and head. He fixed his gaze on the group, and everyone tensed. This was going to be hell on Namek, and Mizao wasn't sure any of them would be leaving alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger! Sorry, guys, but Frieza's gonna be at least three parts, maybe four depending on pacing. I decided to have Frieza go to his second form both for a few quote opportunities and to, again, expand where Xenoverse did not. I skipped the third form because it barely lasted an episode, and it didn't really do anything other than beat up Piccolo, which Dende fixed. The shell of Ki that Frieza surrounded himself with to skip straight to his final form is a reference to how he transforms in the Budokai series of games. I really hope I got a feel for Frieza here, since he's one of my favorite villains in all of fiction. Death Storm is an actual technique from the show, and it got its name in the Budokai Tenkaichi games.**

 **With the official naming of Mizao's new Thunder Strike attack, I do plan to give it a chance to shine in this battle, but I didn't have enough space to do it in this chapter and keep the pace going well. As compensation, I'll explain how it works here so I don't have to infodump in the story itself. Consider it a Super Attack- it allows Mizao to use her Ki to surround her body in a coating of electricity that lasts as long as she keeps pumping Ki into the move, allowing her to electrocute enemies with physical strikes and dispel certain attacks. However, it requires constant concentration, making it impossible for Mizao to use any other Ki attacks while it is active, and it does not allow her to fire lightning bolts at her foes, meaning she has no long-range capabilities while the technique is going, though her speed is enough that many foes cannot escape her while using the technique. Also, touching metal while the attack is active will cause a backlash that will give Mizao a nasty shock, preventing her from using her sword while it is active, though she is attempting to remedy this. Also, touching water while the technique is active will not only electrocute anything in the water, the resulting backlash will electrocute Mizao as well, and activating the technique while soaking wet is basically suicide. Basically, she sacrifices long-range capability for a seriously powerful melee upgrade, but it's a double-edged sword depending on the environment and how much faster her opponent is than her. Anyway, next time, Frieza's final form has been revealed! Can Mizao keep the right people alive and buy Goku enough time to recover? Can she survive the upcoming onslaught? And will Goku's arrival be enough to stop Frieza's murderous rage? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Mizao's Adventures!**

 **Read and Review, tell me what you did and didn't like, check out my other stories and review those, and as always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter! So long! *Switches on "F" by Maximum the Hormone***


	11. Goku's Here! The Clash of Titans Begins!

**A/N:** **FRIEZA FRIEZA FRIEZA FRIEZA** **\- Oh hey guys. *switches off music* Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, Chapter 11! Man, this fic's been going for over a year and it's not even half over. Man, I'm slow… Anyway, Frieza's rampage continues, and he's skipped ahead to his final form! The carnage starts today! To start off this long author's note, what do you think of the updated thumbnail? I recreated Mizao in XV2, gave her the right outfit and colors for that outfit, and snapped that screenshot right off my PS4. (I love Training Mode- so many opportunities for screenshots) As for future updates, I hope to get at least two more chapters out before the end of August, as the next few will be the continuation of the battle with Frieza, including Goku's initial Super Saiyan transformation and the battle after that for a while (Since the games don't go up to Frieza being cut in two or being hit by the Angry Kamehameha, neither will I). Hoo boy do I have something planned for that scene… But anyway, this is mostly setup and the start of Goku's duel with Frieza, and I had trouble picking out what to include without dragging out the story, so that's why it took so long. (That and finals.)**

 **Now then, review replies. Thank you to Andrey258 for taking the time to review every chapter, I really appreciate it, man. As for some of the questions you asked, well, I'll narrow down the Super characters for our future trainer- It ain't Goku Black, and it isn't Champa or Vados. I don't really know enough about Champa to write him well (I'm still worrying about how well I'm gonna do writing Beerus and I've seen both Battle of Gods and Resurrection F multiple times), and the same goes for Vados. (Waiting on the English dub for those two) And as for Goku Black… It would make no sense. Why would he help Mizao learn some new moves- he's a BAD GUY. A really bad guy- he's an omnicidal Kai possessing Goku's dead body with a… what kind of complex does he have? Is it right to call it a god complex when he actually is a divine being? Whatever, that's Reddit territory. (I also don't really like Black/Zamasu…) But I will give everyone a hint as to the Super character's identity- What is a major theme of the Xenoverse games? Time, right? So tell me- which characters from Dragon Ball Super- minus Zamasu/Goku Black, they're out of the running- have some sort of power over time and could be persuaded in some way to teach Mizao? I probably just gave it away, but there will be no real confirmation until he actually shows up. (Also note that said Super character's appearance will be as though the Universe Survival arc never happened) Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well, and if you have a friend who you think may like this fic, recommend it to them! The more the merrier! Now then, I've rambled long enough. Let's get serious!**

 **The following is a no money-making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**

 **P.S.- just a random thought- some parts of this chapter might be enhanced if read while listening to "Only A Chilling Elegy", Frieza's Kai theme. But that's up to you guys.**

* * *

Silence reigned on Namek. Smoke was clearing away from Frieza's final form, and the heroes were preparing themselves for the worst. Krillin was the first to break the silence. "Wait, that's Frieza's last form? I thought he'd be more… monstrous. He looks kinda scrawny like this."

"Idiot! You know as well as I do that appearance has nothing to do with power! Frieza's in a league all his own now, and there's nothing we can do to stop him!" Piccolo growled.

"I'm not sure about that, Piccolo. If we can hold out until Goku gets here, we may be able to overwhelm him with a simultaneous attack." Mizao said, trying to keep the team spirit up. Suddenly, Frieza raised his hand and pointed at someone.

"Bang."

A flash of red illuminated the area, and there was a scream and an explosion. Everyone whirled around in horror. Vegeta and the others were unharmed, but Dende was lying on the ground, smoking and unmoving. "No… DENDE!" Gohan screamed. Mizao didn't know how Frieza had found out about Dende's ability, but she had a suspicion it had something to do with the hole in Vegeta's armor. But that didn't matter. A big hope for their survival was gone, and now they were really in trouble. Everyone returned their eyes to Frieza- who promptly disappeared.

"Wh- where'd he go?" Krillin stuttered.

Mizao focused for a second, then it hit her. "Behind us!" She and the others whirled to find her call had been correct. Frieza was smiling cockily at them. The group growled at the ghostly white alien angrily, but all he did was laugh.

"I promised you, didn't I? To snuff out your last hopes? To show you a nightmare beyond Hell? Well, I had hoped you would all be joining in, but it's a basic rule of battlefield strategy to _shoot the medic first_." Frieza turned to look at Dende's corpse. "And if I'm correct about what I saw him doing to Vegeta, that is exactly what he was to you, right?" He looked back at them, raising another finger. "But don't cry for the poor boy. After all, you won't be apart for long. When you see him again in the next world, I suppose you'll have to tell him what he missed."

That was the last straw. Gohan shrieked in blind rage and leapt at Frieza, who easily avoided the boy's punch merely by tilting his head. Krillin and Piccolo charged in as well, but they couldn't touch Frieza either. Mizao appeared behind Frieza as the tyrant dodged another of Piccolo's strikes and lashed out at him with her sword, but Frieza leaped into the air and she missed by a mile, nearly taking off Piccolo's hand by accident. As Frieza shot upwards, Gohan and Krillin launched twin blasts- a Kamehameha and a Masenko- at Frieza, shrouding him in smoke.

"Did you get him?" Piccolo asked.

"Stupid question!" Mizao called, ducking a swipe of Frieza's tail and whiffing her retaliatory punch. Frieza smirked and vanished again.

"Where'd he go?" Gohan asked.

"Right behind you." Frieza said calmly, suddenly firing a blast from two fingers at Gohan.

"Get down!" Vegeta roared, swooping out of the sky and knocking Gohan to the ground. The blast sailed over Gohan's head and obliterated a far-off rock structure in the blink of an eye. Krillin dropped to his knees.

"I… I couldn't even follow that. It was practically instantaneous!" His voice was tinged with terror and despair. Piccolo and Gohan could only gape in horror. Vegeta chuckled.

"The rest of you stay back. I will handle this." Vegeta said.

"Are you nuts?!" Krillin yelled.

"I have to agree with his sentiment, Vegeta. If you really believe you can defeat me, I'm afraid you've gone quite mad." Frieza said, studying his nails and looking rather uninterested.

"Mock me while you can, Frieza! For I have become that which you fear!" That statement got Frieza's attention. "You heard me," Vegeta continued, "I am no longer a normal Saiyan warrior! I have risen above, and taken my place in legend! I, Vegeta, am finally a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta's claim triggered a stunned silence among the combatants as they tried to process this. Mizao reached out to the Time Nest telepathically.

" _Is Vegeta telling the truth? Is he a Super Saiyan?"_ she asked.

" _No, he just thinks he is."_ Came Trunks' immediate reply. _"Super Saiyans undergo a physical change when they transform, and their power is a lot higher than Vegeta's is right now. Let him challenge Frieza. Goku should be there any second now. If you see Towa's interference, try and get Vegeta to let you help."_ Trunks said. Mizao nodded and cut off the telepathic link.

Vegeta had leaped at Frieza while she spoke with Trunks, and he had Frieza dodging his strikes constantly. To an outsider or an inexperienced fighter, it would look like Vegeta had Frieza on the ropes. But Piccolo and Mizao's experienced eyes could tell Frieza was merely toying with Vegeta, and that quickly became apparent when Vegeta switched to Ki blasts. The entire Namekian skyscape lit up like a supernova, but Frieza remained untouched until he warped in front of Vegeta, startling the prince into inaction for a few seconds. They couldn't hear what Frieza was saying to Vegeta, but it certainly enraged him. He leapt skyward, and aimed at Frieza with both hands. The others heard him scream "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL, FRIEZA!" And with that, a titanic purple blast cannoned out towards Frieza.

"Is he insane?" Piccolo yelled. "At that angle, with that much power, he'll blow Namek apart!"

"Kind of a dumb question, Piccolo!" Krillin called back over the roar of the blast. Mizao just stared at the blast in awe. Would this be enough to bring down Frieza?

Not even close, really. Maybe made him go from 1% to about… let's be generous to Vegeta and say 5%.

Frieza charged up and effortlessly kicked the blast away, just barely missing Vegeta on the rebound. Mizao and the others were too far away to see Vegeta's despairing tears, but they could tell from the prince's posture that he'd given up. Frieza could see it too, and when Frieza saw that, he realized it was time for his favorite part of this sort of conflict- torture time. And torture is the perfect term for the beating Frieza put Vegeta through. Every blow cracked bone, and the prince's screams echoed across the empty landscape. By the time Vegeta's body crashed to the ground in front of the others, they were all enraged on the prince's behalf, but rooted to the spot by the knowledge that they would have even less of a chance against Frieza. Thankfully, the horror was cut short by a sudden gust that blew past them. When it stopped, Goku was on the ground, refreshed and ready for battle. " _Oh, thank gods"_ Mizao thought. Goku turned his head and nodded at the group before advancing on Frieza.

"So you're Frieza? Huh, you're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be." Goku said.

Frieza dropped Vegeta and smirked. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge by appearances."

Vegeta looked up from the ground and croaked "H-hey, Kakarot, you made it…"

"Kakarot? But that's a Saiyan name, isn't it?" Frieza asked.

"That's right." Goku said. "and whatever problems you have with Vegeta, you can take them up with me now!" he said, setting into a stance.

Frieza straightened up and dusted himself off before raising a finger. "I wouldn't be so cocky…" He trailed off before launching a Death Beam at Goku, who swatted it aside. Mizao suddenly felt something click in her head, the telltale sign of her copy ability going off.

" _Wait, I worked for this guy for most of my life and I never even saw his most infamous technique?"_ she thought incredulously. " _Wow, I was lower down on the food chain than I remember."_

Frieza was still shooting at Goku, who was busy swatting aside the barrage of Death Beams with one hand. It was unbelievable- blocking a single Death Beam seemed feasible, if difficult, but a barrage that fast should be impossible to completely block. Yet here Goku was doing it. Eventually, Frieza stopped, and stared at Goku, bewildered.

"One hand? And he didn't just block them, he was able to aim them away from his friends… How could a single Saiyan have so much power?"

Vegeta's raspy laugh cut him off. "Fool… you don't get it, do you, Frieza? Kakarot is no ordinary Saiyan…" He laughed again. "Hahahaha… He… he is the Super Saiyan you fear!" Vegeta kept laughing, only to be cut off by a Death Beam through the chest, eliciting a horrified gasp from Goku.

"Vegeta, no!"

"Kakarot... listen to me. Frieza… is unlike any opponent you've ever faced. He is the one that destroyed our home planet and wiped out our race. You have to let go of any mercy and embrace your Saiyan heritage if you want any chance of winning." Vegeta coughed up a glob of blood and let out a few raspy final words. "Please… stop… Frieza…" With that, Vegeta's eyes closed and he collapsed.

"Vegeta…" Goku whispered. He lowered his head solemnly, before returning his gaze to Frieza. "I am a Saiyan, raised on Earth. Vegeta has placed the spirit of my race on my back, and I won't let him down! For him, for the Namekians, and for all the countless others you've mercilessly slaughtered… I will defeat you!" he roared, glaring at Frieza and setting his stance.

"Really? Hahahahaha!" Frieza laughed. "The Super Saiyan is merely legend, fantasy! If you really believed Vegeta's delusional boasts about you, you're about to have a very rude awakening!"

"I don't care about some stupid legend! I'm going to stop you with my own two hands, and that's no myth, Frieza!"

"Let's find out…" With that, Frieza launched himself at Goku. Goku replied in turn, and the two met in a clash of punches that unleashed a gigantic shockwave. Mizao and the others shielded their faces from flying debris and wind, and Piccolo took off.

"Gohan, Krillin, move! If we stay here, we'll just distract Goku!" Krillin obeyed immediately, and Gohan wasn't far behind after a few encouraging words to Goku. Instead of retreating, Mizao charged forwards, and as Goku and Frieza broke apart, she lashed out with a kick that connected with the distracted Frieza's chest. It didn't really hurt him, but it did surprise him long enough for Goku to knock him away with another punch, this one to the face.

"What are you doing? You should be going with the others!" Goku said.

"In case you've forgotten, Goku, I am a Saiyan too. I've got just as much right to participate in this battle as you. And besides, you may not need my help, but it's better to be safe than sorry, especially when we're up against someone like Frieza." Goku contemplated this for a second, then nodded, silently agreeing. Suddenly he looked up, gasped, and leapt skyward, a warning sign Mizao heeded to dodge a pink energy blast. As if on cue, Frieza was back, and he didn't look happy. Eye beams and finger beams shot everywhere, separating the Saiyans and forcing them on the defensive. Mizao weaved back and forth, ascending rapidly in order to try and force Frieza to choose between attacking a single one of them at a time, leaving him open to the other. Unfortunately, Goku had been forced to ascend as well, and Frieza was following them, rapidly spinning as he fired constantly in all directions. _"You think he'd get dizzy"_ she thought. Quickly moving her arms, she fired a Burning Attack through Frieza's assault. It exploded about halfway to its target, but the resulting smoke cloud gave her a small opening. She launched twin beams- a Dodon Ray and a Death Beam, through the cloud, and smirked as she heard the shots make contact and Frieza's errant blasts halted. However, the smirk soon faded as Frieza surged out of the smoke, unharmed and angry. She flared into a 10x Kaioken and blocked, managing to match blows with the alien tyrant for a few seconds before Goku arrived, landing his own blow and taking Frieza's attention. Mizao leaped in, and the two Saiyans clashed with Frieza in a brutal melee. Before long, Goku and Frieza broke off again, and Mizao took the time to catch her breath and plan her next move. A good, unguarded blow might give them the advantage they needed, and she knew just how to do it. She charged up towards the other combatants, aiming for Frieza's back. Frieza knocked Goku away, but before he could pursue, Mizao grabbed him from behind.

"What the!?" Frieza shouted, thrashing against Mizao's grip. But before he could force her off, Mizao put her plan in motion, activating her Thunder Strike technique and sending Frieza into a series of electrical convulsions. Realizing the opportunity, Goku charged upward and slammed home a Kaioken-enhanced blast into Frieza's chest at point blank range. Mizao let go of Frieza and pushed a second blast into the shaking tyrant's back. Frieza slammed into the ground hard, but didn't look too much worse for wear when he got back up. "Not bad. I must admit I've never seen a technique quite like that. In fact, the two of you are the first to ever cause even the slightest amount of damage to this form besides my parents." Frieza closed his eyes and smiled, something both Saiyans could tell wasn't a good sign. "I was beginning to believe that this would be simple, as boring as any other fight I've ever had. Of course the outcome is still a foregone conclusion, but now I feel like this victory may actually be fun to achieve. Now then, shall we continue?" he asked, spreading his arms out to his sides and putting one foot forward. The Saiyans sank down to ground level and took their stances. This fight was only getting started.

* * *

 **A/N: The fight might only be getting started, but the chapter sure isn't! I can't apologize more for the long wait than I already have up above. At least I have two major moments I know I need to fit into the next chapter, and those will give me a clear midpoint and a good spot to wind that chapter down with- the 20x Kaioken Kamehameha, and the Large Spirit Bomb, so the next chapter shouldn't take as long to write. The start of Goku's battle with Frieza doesn't really have too many iconic moments to use as anchor points to string other stuff between, so that's part of why this took a while. (I need to make sure to rewatch the battle with Cell once we get there...) I also skipped over Goku burying Vegeta because I figured it just took up space in this form of the story and kinda made the pacing of this chapter worse than it already is. All that was copied here was Death Beam. Leave a review telling me what you did and didn't like, what I could improve, or just your comments on what's happening in the story. I'll try to get Chapter 12 out as quick as possible (In fact, as soon as this goes up, I'm getting started on it), and as always I'll see you guys next time. So long!**


	12. Goku Ascends! Frieza's Nightmare Begins!

**A/N: Dra-gon Soouuulll! Hi guys! Time for Chapter 12. Not much else to say, let's go!**

 **The following is a no money-making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

The standoff barely lasted a few seconds before the fight reignited. Goku and Frieza slammed into one another and Mizao wasn't far behind, triggering another rapid melee. Fists clashed, kicks crossed, and Mizao was sure she'd ended up unintentionally headbutting Frieza at least once, considering the headache she was getting. Frieza laughed gleefully as both Saiyans whiffed their punches. "Not bad, monkeys, but not enough!" With that, he swatted them both with his tail and sent them both flying back a few feet. Both recovered in midair, but Frieza wasn't about to let them catch their breaths. He leaped forward, a vicious smile on his face. He smashed a brutal punch into Mizao's face, then ended up locked in combat with Goku again.

As Mizao sailed away, she took a little time to think. _"How come Goku's able to keep up better?"_ A little observance and some quick testing with her energy senses confirmed a suspicion- Goku was constantly flaring in and out of a 10x Kaioken as he clashed with Frieza. Some of the bursts were almost completely imperceptible, but they were happening, and while it was helping Goku keep up with Frieza and actually deal damage, it was also burning through his reserves faster than either of his fellow combatants. She needed to give him a chance to back off and recharge. She raised her hands, creating a Burning Attack. But before she fired, an idea popped into her head. Grinning, she cupped her hands around the fiery ball and pulled back, pushing more energy into the technique and changing it from a ball to the start of a beam. It went from a fiery yellow to a light green. With a cry, she fired her new beam out at Frieza. It caught him off guard and blasted him into a nearby mountainside, which went up in an explosion of green flame.

"Not bad," Goku said, floating up beside her. "What do you call that one?"

Mizao thought for a second, then replied "Burning Kamehameha. Let me take him on for a little while you catch your breath." She would have said more, but a slightly scorched and very angry Frieza was charging back towards them. Mizao flared into her own 10x Kaioken and charged to meet him. The two crashed into each other and stayed locked in a stalemate for about two seconds. Frieza promptly broke said stalemate by slapping Mizao across the face with his tail, and when she blocked his next punch, only the Kaioken prevented her arm from being broken. She ducked under the retaliatory kick, pushed a blast into Frieza's chest to give herself some breathing room, and then went on the offensive. Frieza was just as good at defense as he was at offense, and even Mizao's sword merely deflected off his skin with loud _clang_ sounds, leaving a few minor cuts but nothing that would give her an edge in the battle. Her opponent laughed mercilessly as he pushed her blade aside, kicked her in the stomach, and then smashed her into the ground face first. Leaping off, Frieza launched a Death Beam at Mizao, who managed to block the technique and get back to her feet. The tyrant surged back down, but Mizao dodged his charge and managed to chip off a piece of Frieza's shoulder jewel with her sword, throwing him off. At that moment, Goku surged back down in a full 10x Kaioken and slammed home a brutal face punch. The two Saiyans regrouped as Frieza caught himself and skidded across the ground.

Enraged, Frieza pushed himself back up and glared at the two. "You… you filthy little monkeys! How dare you!"

"Aw, what's wrong, Frieza?", Mizao taunted. She picked up the little chip of Frieza's shoulder jewel and spun it around on her index finger. "There's no need to give us the cold shoulder, now is there?"

She regretted her little taunt almost immediately as purple Ki erupted around Frieza's body. "Just for that little remark… this will be long and painful", Frieza growled. Suddenly, his expression went from rage to an eerie calm, and the flaring aura vanished. "I actually have a surprise for you two", he said. "Up to this point I've only been fighting at a mere fraction of what I'm truly capable of. By my estimate, 50 percent of my power, but a paltry half", he continued, "should be enough to grind you both into space dust."

"Oh, really? 50 percent, huh? Sounds like a bluff if you ask me." Goku said, smiling confidently. Frieza merely chuckled.

"It's been fun, really it has. But it's time for this to end." With that, Frieza started to power up. Mizao tensed, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter as a feeling of dread bubbled up inside her stomach. Goku was bracing for battle as well, his face tensed and firm. Frieza's powerup suddenly stopped as soon as it began, leaving the fighters in a silent standoff. Frieza slowly leaned forward… then vanished, reappearing to elbow Goku in the face and whip Mizao across the neck with his tail in the same motion, sending both Saiyans sprawling.

Rolling into a kneeling position, Mizao saw Frieza knock Goku away before suddenly appearing right in front of her. She gasped and tried to block, but was uppercutted into the air and then hit with a vicious stomp on her chest, sending her flying into the water. A few seconds later, Goku came sailing into the water and collided painfully with her. After a few seconds to get their bearings, both Saiyans flared into 10x Kaiokens and shot up out of the water towards Frieza, but the tyrant simply dodged their attacks and struck back after each miss, laughing gleefully the whole time. Soon, after another missed punch, Frieza kicked Goku in the head, knocking him into Mizao and sending them both sailing. As they flew, Frieza popped up behind Mizao, close enough so she could feel his breath on her neck. "Forget using half power. Believe it or not, I barely need a third of it to handle you both!", Frieza chortled. Mizao swung around to try and hit Frieza, only to feel Goku slam into her back- Frieza had stomped on them again. Both Saiyans plunged into the water below, but only Mizao was sent plunging into the depths. Goku recovered and tried to fly out, only for Frieza to hold him under with a foot.

Mizao sank deeper into the water, her consciousness slipping. If she passed out now, she'd drown, and she knew it, but her energy was totally drained. Her eyelids drooped, closing slowly…

Suddenly, her earrings lit up, glowing bright yellow in the dark depths of Namek's ocean. A voice floated through her head. " _Never give up!"_ Immediately, new strength flooded her body, and her eyes snapped open. Her Z-Soul had saved her life. She righted herself and shot straight upward through the water. Goku soon came into view. His movements were slowing down, a clear sign he wasn't going to last much longer. As soon as she reached his level, Goku's eyes shot open and he let loose a powerful energy pulse, pushing Frieza off of him. Both Saiyans erupted from the water, looking rather angry with Frieza, who looked rather shocked that they hadn't both drowned.

"For Gohan… Chi-Chi… everyone on Earth and the future of Namek… I am NOT about to give up!" Goku snarled, bursting into a Kaioken as he finished. "Come on, Mizao! Fifty percent power or not, if we can pull off Kaioken times 20, we at least have a chance."

"Right!" she replied, flaring into her own Kaioken. The winds buffered Frieza as both Saiyans screamed, pushing their bodies to new heights. While Mizao had pulled off a 20x Kaioken before, she hadn't held it for very long, so this would be her first real test of this level. Almost simultaneously, the two finished powering up.

"KAIOKEN…"

"TIMES 20!"

Goku took initiative, charging forward and slamming home a face punch, sending Frieza soaring. Mizao followed up with a brutal kick to the back, and the Saiyans finished their attack off with a twin cry of "KAMEHAMEHA!" and two titanic energy beams. With a tremendous WHOOM, both beams slammed into Frieza at full force. But when the beams dissipated and the smoke cleared, Frieza had only suffered a second-degree burn on both palms, while both Goku and Mizao were thoroughly tired. Thanks to her Z-Soul's prior activation, Mizao was in better shape than Goku, but she wouldn't be firing anything big for a while. And while they hadn't hurt Frieza too bad, they'd certainly ticked him off. Frieza landed with a seemingly neutral expression.

"It is time… for your demises." Mizao quickly put up a defensive stance, while the exhausted Goku slowly pulled himself into one. "IT'S ALL OVER, SAIYANS!" Frieza roared, charging at the two and hitting them both away. As both Saiyans skidded to a halt, they exchanged worried looks. Both of them were wiped out, with Mizao just barely still in fighting shape and Goku in no condition to continue a serious battle.

"Now what?" Mizao asked.

"I have an idea… but I need you to keep him busy for as long as you can." Goku said, straightening himself up and raising both hands.

"That's probably only going to be a few minutes, Goku. But I'll try my best!" Mizao said.

"A few minutes is all I'll need. Now go, he's coming!" Goku urged. Mizao dashed forward to meet Frieza head on, and after a quick gut punch she rapidly went on the defensive, making sure to keep Frieza's attention on her while concentrating on dodging rather than trying to attack back. Meanwhile Goku just… stood there, panting and keeping his arms raised. But Mizao had more important things to keep her mind on, and wondering just what the heck Goku was doing was distracting. Unfortunately, it was also distracting enough to allow Frieza to grab her by the tail as she tried to dodge again. He pulled her back in and punched her in the face, following up with a brutal tail slap to the chest and leaving her to crash hard into the ground.

As Frieza dived again, Mizao rolled to her stomach and pressed both hands against the ground, pushing Ki beneath the surface. "Eruption!" The ground heaved and a conical geyser of green energy blasted out of the ground, catching Frieza off guard and allowing Mizao time to get to her feet. She coughed twice, and shakily inhaled. Frieza's last attack had definitely broken a rib or two, and she wouldn't be in fighting condition for much longer. Thankfully, as Frieza surged out of the smoke of her last attack, Piccolo charged in and knocked Frieza into the water.

Knowing Frieza wouldn't be down for long, Piccolo landed by the two Saiyans. "Goku, how much more time do you need to finish this Spirit Bomb of yours?"

"About two more minutes. I'm almost done!" Goku said.

Piccolo nodded and turned to Mizao. "Good. You, do you have any method of recovery? You'll be useless if you don't." Piccolo asked.

Something hit Mizao like a ton of bricks. She mentally facepalmed and fumbled into a pocket in her robe, pulling out a capsule case, retrieving a blue-ringed one, and clicking it. A blue mist sprayed over her, and she inhaled deeply. Her ribs mended and her energy returned. She put the spent capsule back in her case quickly. "Can't believe I forgot about these- healing capsules. That mist uses a magic spell my boss created to heal and re-energize a fighter who breathes in that mist. It's not as good as a Senzu, but it'll do. I've got three more of these if we really need them, but let's hope Goku's Spirit Bomb does the trick." She said. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about the items, but she knew she had them now. But this wasn't the time for musing. Frieza was back up, and he was clearly starting to lose it. Frieza moved to attack them both, only to be hit by twin beams- Gohan and Krillin. Frieza's facial expression went from frothing rage to insane glee.

"He… hehahahaha… HAAAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WORMS WANTED TO TEST MY PATIENCE? WELL, YOU'VE SNAPPED IT! SAY GOODBYE TO THIS PLANET, AND YOU WILL DIE WITH IT!" He screamed. Frieza raised a finger and formed a pitch black ball of energy at the tip, the ball crackling with blood red electricity. He rose into the air, continuing to laugh insanely.

"Goku, are you done yet?!" Mizao called. "We're out of time and Piccolo and I aren't strong enough to struggle with a blast like that!"

"Yeah! It's ready! Get down! Here it comes!" Goku shouted, swinging his arms down. The sky rumbled, and the group turned to spot a gargantuan blue energy ball bearing down on Frieza like a meteor. Goku, Mizao, and Piccolo dived for the ground, ducking and covering as the ball hit its mark. She could faintly hear Frieza's screams, but they were drowned out by the hum of the ball as it descended. And then, it exploded with an ear shaking KATHOOM. The ground beneath them caved in, and the group was plunged into the water below.

* * *

When it was all over, Mizao pulled herself to the surface on an island. Goku and the others were on the other side of a small rock formation, celebrating their victory. _"Mission accomplished."_ Mizao thought as she turned away to go teleport back to the Time Nest. _"Now to-"_ her thoughts were cut off suddenly by something grabbing her by the throat and carrying her to the top of the rocks. As she gasped for air, she realized Frieza was staring her in the face, even more angry than before. _"How did he survive that!?"_ She thought desperately, kicking and struggling futilely as Frieza's grip on her throat tightened. Finally, he tossed her to the ground in front of the rest of the group.

"Bravo, my friend, bravo!" Frieza said, looking straight at Goku. "Never in my life have I had so close a call. But unfortunately for you, you won't get another chance at that!" With that, he fired a Death Beam at Goku. Seconds before impact, Piccolo pushed Goku aside and was hit instead. Piccolo collapsed, unconscious but alive. Looking somewhat satisfied with the results, Frieza turned to Krillin and fired a single red dot of Ki at him.

"Krillin, watch out!" Gohan shouted- too late. Krillin was dangling in the air, unable to do anything but wave his limbs helplessly.

"No healer could help you survive this!" Frieza said, swinging his hand upward, and Krillin shot skyward with a terrified scream.

"KRILLIN!" Goku cried, but there was nothing he could do. As the tyrant laughed, Goku turned and shouted, "Frieza, stop! Don't do it!"

His cries fell on deaf ears. Frieza closed his hand, and Krillin could only scream "GOKU!" before his chest expanded and he exploded.

There was silence for a few moments, only interrupted by the wind. Frieza broke the silence, chuckling and looking down. "Hmm, who next? How about the boy, how does that sound?"

Goku was hunched over, trying to keep himself composed. His only reply to Frieza's words were "You… you ruthless… heartless… BASTARD! Grrr…" Frieza merely laughed, those kinds of insults being nothing new to him. However, what happened next did faze him. In fact, it shocked everybody. Lightning cracked, stones crumbled and flew as Goku's power suddenly skyrocketed. "I will… make you… SUFFER!" he growled. Everyone just stared at Goku, speechless, as his hair flashed gold for a split second and his power kept rising. Eventually, Goku's rising power hit a peak, and he roared in fury, a fiery gold aura wrapping around his body. When the dust settled, Goku stood transformed. His hair stood on end, looking similar to Vegeta's, and it was the same gold color as the aura that currently surrounded him like fire. Goku turned his head and glared at Frieza, bloodlust and desire for revenge in his eyes.

Mizao managed to shut her jaw and turned to Gohan. "Gohan, take Piccolo and get to your dad's ship. He's got some unfinished business with Frieza, and I don't think he's doing well in the self-control department right now." She said. Gohan nodded and picked Piccolo up before flying off. _"Trunks, please tell me I'm not hallucinating. Is Goku a-"_

" _Super Saiyan? Yes, he is. And your mission isn't done yet. There's still a few lingering remnants of Towa's magic around. When the Namekian Dragon, Porunga, reappears, then we'll bring you back. Understood?"_ Trunks said.

" _Understood."_ Mizao thought, trying oh so hard not to squee and ruin the moment. She'd been told the legend of the Super Saiyans from childhood like most other Saiyans, and to witness it in person felt indescribable. But this wasn't time for fangirling. She needed to focus and make sure that Goku won this fight… even though he probably didn't need her help in the first place. She then realized that while she'd mused over what had just happened, Goku had smacked Frieza halfway across the sky and was currently dominating the tyrant. She took off after the two, determined to not miss the fight. Frieza tossed a blast straight downward, and she was tossed through the air as a blast rocked Namek to its core. As Mizao rejoined the two, she noticed a massive crater below, managing to catch Frieza talking.

"In five minutes, this planet will explode, and you will perish with it."

"Five minutes is more than enough time. Now bring on that full power of yours. I'm waiting." Goku said.

" _Oh, crap."_ Mizao thought. Not only was Frieza starting to power up further and Goku was letting him, but now they were on a time limit. This was going to be a close one…

* * *

 **A/N** : **Lot of stuff happened in this one, huh? Lets see, Mizao properly tested Kaioken times 20, first Z-Soul activation, first item usage (She's had those capsules since Nappa and Vegeta, but she completely forgot about them until now. Stupid, yes, but tbh, I forgot about them too. Not to mention, there really won't be a severe power gap like this again until Beerus, so this might be the items' only appearance), Goku is now a Super Saiyan, and Namek's gonna blow. And that's the short version. Mizao did not copy the Spirit Bomb due to not being able to watch Goku closely as he used it, though she did get Death Ball in this chapter. Her new Burning Kamehameha attack is pretty much the Burning Attack's equivalent to the Final Kamehameha- a mixture of the two moves. It's slightly inspired by Kid Trunks' Flame Kamehameha from Buu's Fury, but it doesn't quite function the same, instead being a beam wrapped in flame that deals serious burn damage to weaker targets and lesser burn damage to stronger ones. College has begun again, so while early on in the semester I'll try and do some more work on this fic, it may slow down again come say… mid-October. I will try to be at least halfway through the Cell Games before New Year's, though. Until next time, review and tell me what you did and didn't like, thank you for all the favorites and follows (I really hope I'm delivering), and I'll see you next time in the finale to the Frieza Saga! TTFN- Ta-Ta For Now!**


	13. The End of Frieza! Go, Saiyan Warriors!

**A/N: What's taken me so long? Well, a lot of stuff. Primarily school, but a number of video games have kept me distracted from this writing too. I'm looking at you, Friday the 13th: The Game (good stuff) and Horizon Zero Dawn (BEST PS4 GAME). But anyway, Chapter 13! The battle with Frieza draws to a close today! Let's begin!**

 **Oh wait, review replies. Almost forgot.**

 **TheHolyBlade: The fights in Xenoverse 1 did indeed start rather late into the saga from Cell onward. However, I aim to change that somewhat. As in, actually having a battle with Androids 19 and 20 (gotta have a chance to copy the Big Bang Attack somehow), maybe a battle with Cell's first form (emphasis on maybe: Mizao will be popping in and out at different points of the Android/Cell arc instead of going through the whole thing like she basically did for Namek) as well as having Android 16 actually appear at the Cell Games, which he did not do in Xenoverse 1.**

 **The following is a no money-making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

Frieza's power was skyrocketing as he counted down the percentage of power he was using. "Goku, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mizao asked.

"Maybe not, but I want to see him at his best. Then when I beat him, it'll truly bring his reign to an end. He'll pay for what he's done!" Goku growled, clenching both fists and flaring his aura. Frieza let loose with one final yell as his muscles bulked and his strength reached its peak.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This is me at full power just like you asked." Frieza said. The sheer magnitude of his power and the severe gap between his and Mizao's was almost paralyzing. Only the knowledge that she had a Super Saiyan on her side was keeping her from locking up. She inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly, and tightened her fists.

"Then let's see what this full power can do, Frieza!" Goku roared. The Super Saiyan charged forward like a missile, meeting Frieza in a clash that almost blew Mizao into the crater in Namek's surface. As she recovered, she looked back up to spot Frieza and Goku. They were moving so fast that she couldn't keep up with their movements, only managing to catch quick glimpses.

" _Okay, plan time. I should probably hang back and play long range support. I probably couldn't take one hit from Frieza's full strength, even at a 20x Kaioken."_ She thought. Scanning her surroundings, she realized there wasn't much ground around to lay Ki Mines, and Goku and Frieza were primarily staying airborne anyway. She couldn't use Drill Breaker or any other close range move since she'd easily be seen coming and dodged, and thinking about it, her support would basically just boil down to shooting beams that may or may not be able to stun Frieza at best. Still, sometimes a single second was all it took to turn a fight around. She charged a Kamehameha, waiting for an opening. As soon as Frieza landed a good blow, she fired. Frieza spotted it coming, but couldn't dodge in time. He was pushed back an inch or two, but that was all Goku needed to return the blow and regain the offensive. As soon as he could, Frieza knocked Goku away and quickly fired a Death Beam at Mizao. She dodged it by the skin of her teeth, and launched a Burning Attack at her foe. He swatted it aside and prepared to shoot at her again, only to be blindsided by Goku, who slammed home a brutal kick and sent Frieza tumbling away. As the tyrant recovered, Goku landed another flying kick to the stomach and a back kick to the face, followed by an elbow to the top of the head that sent Frieza plummeting. Seeing an opportunity, Mizao drew her sword and created a sparking blue energy ball in front of herself. She slashed her sword through the ball multiple times, sending crescent shaped energy waves in Frieza's direction. Frieza was forced to awkwardly twist around her shots, leaving him wide open for a Super Kamehameha from Goku.

As the Kamehameha's smoke faded away, Frieza surged back into the sky, surrounding himself in a bubble of purple Ki. Goku pulled back into another Kamehameha stance, silently charging the technique. Mizao moved to have an alternative shot, charging her own Kamehameha. With a sudden yell, Frieza charged. Goku roared "See you in Hell, Frieza!", and fired his Kamehameha at the charging Frieza. Mizao launched her own blast at Frieza, hoping to help the Super Saiyan overpower Frieza's shield. However, Frieza held firm, and for a while, the struggle was a stalemate. But it didn't stay that way for too long. Without warning, Frieza broke off of the Kamehamehas and flew straight for Goku!

Mizao cut off her blast and Goku attempted to swerve his into Frieza's new flight path, but he wasn't fast enough. Frieza rammed into Goku with both fists and dived down. "Goku!" Mizao cried as they sailed past. She spun up a Drill Breaker and charged after them, but she wasn't fast enough to catch Frieza, who plowed Goku into the ground. A blast of lava shot skyward, and Mizao feared the worst when only Frieza reappeared, but her scouter beeped at her when she used it to double check, indicating two power levels. Goku was being sneaky for a while to recuperate. But for now, she'd play along.

Frieza turned to her and laughed mockingly. "So that is all the Super Saiyan legend amounted to? Such a shame. It appears I wiped you out for nothing." He said, giving Mizao a sadistic grin. "Still, no point in leaving a job unfinished. I'll crush you and be off. Shouldn't take more than a minute."

Mizao drew her sword and snarled "Bring it on."

Frieza laughed again. "Why bother fighting you?" He raised his hand and formed another Death Ball. Mizao's eyes widened with fear. "I'll just obliterate you now and be done with it! With this blast, the Saiyans go extinct!" he roared, flinging the ball down on her.

Mizao dived down to a small island in the middle of the raging sea and charged a blast. "Kamehame…HA!" She fired at the ball bearing down, but her beam couldn't hold back the ball, which had swelled in size from about the size of a baseball to the size of a truck. As the ball bore down on her, her feet sank into the ground she stood on, and before long, there was no more room for her Kamehameha. She caught the ball with her hands, but it was clearly about to detonate right in her face. "Uh-oh…" She fought hard, pushing her own energy into the ball in order to keep it stable, but she was only delaying the inevitable. _"What do I do now?"_ she thought. _"I'm not strong enough to push this back, and I can't stop it from detonating for much longer! Goku, where are you?"_ she pleaded mentally. _"If I can't stop this, then Towa will get away with-"_ that thought was cut off by a new wave of emotions. Fear was replaced with raw fury as she visualized Mira's mocking face, hearing his laughter mixing with Towa's and Frieza's. If she died, they would have a chance of getting what they wanted, and she was not going to allow that! "No! I won't… let you…" she growled, managing to take two steps forward, pushing the Death Ball out over the water. She growled with effort, awakening new strength she never knew she had- and something snapped. Mizao didn't even finish her sentence, instead screaming in rage as yellow light filled her vision and she pulled back and punched the Death Ball into the sky. Frieza dodged to the side in shock, and when he looked back down, his shock became horror.

"N-no… NO! NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

Hearing that made Mizao run to the water's edge and look at herself in the water. Her hairstyle hadn't changed at all, unlike Goku's, but it had turned the same brilliant gold that Goku's had. That combined with the new level of raw power she felt coursing through her body confirmed it. She had become a Super Saiyan. The urge to squee was even harder to fight back this time. _"Save it for the Time Nest, Mizao."_ she chided herself. There was a fight to win. She flew up to equal height with Frieza, and grinned at him. The tyrant recoiled in fear. "You know, I really should thank you, Frieza." Mizao said. Frieza's face swung from fear to rage, and he struck out at her. She caught his punch and activated her Thunder Strike technique before continuing to speak. "After all, it was your actions that caused Goku and I to become Super Saiyans." Frieza continued to scream and convulse as Mizao continued. "You were so afraid of us 'monkeys' that you decided to wipe us out. Well now, we're going to wipe you out." She said, grinning sadistically before letting go of Frieza and giving the stunned tyrant a well-placed roundhouse kick. Another gold blur shot up from the water and smacked Frieza again before joining Mizao's side and revealing itself to be Goku.

Goku turned to Mizao, gave her the once-over, and grinned. "Nice job. I must say, I wasn't expecting you to achieve this form too." Goku said.

"Guess it responds to need, rather than want. It triggered when I needed a lot more strength to stop a Death Ball." Mizao replied.

"I'll have to remember that if I need to teach Gohan how to do this." Goku said before returning his attention to the fear-frozen Frieza. "Now let's finish him off!" he shouted. Both Super Saiyans shot forward, and Frieza found himself on the losing end of a major curb stomp battle. The two Super Saiyans batted him across the Namekian skyscape like a pinball, using blasts, punches, kicks, and chunks of the environment to do so. Frieza rolled in midair to recover and powered up another Nova Strike, but in his blind rage he didn't bother aiming, and as such he missed by a mile. Goku slammed home a brutal kick to the back, and Mizao let a Spike Edge loose. The storm of needles pushed Frieza down, slicing away at his skin and forcing the tyrant to put up an energy shield. This left him open to another back attack from Goku, who seized him by the tail and flung him away. Enraged, Frieza raised both hands and formed a Death Ball bigger than a mountain above his head before flinging it down at the two. The Super Saiyans surged upward and punched it right back, and Mizao sent a smaller copied one soaring right behind it. Frieza dodged the big one, but Mizao's little one caught him in the chest, knocking him across the sky. As he caught himself, Goku and Mizao soared up. Mizao caught a glimpse of a column of light off in the distance, forming into a titanic green dragon.

" _There's Porunga. Mission accomplished"_ Trunks said through her comm. Mizao's face fell for a second.

"I assume you've got to go?" Goku asked, stunning her.

"How did you know that?"

"I can see that disappointed look- you don't want to stop this fight. But it'll be all right. Let me be the one to finish this."

Mizao was about to protest, but she realized that this was how history was supposed to go and stopped herself. "Beat him down, Goku. Don't leave a bone unbroken."

"I won't. Thank you." Goku said. Mizao vanished into a time warp before a stunned Frieza's eyes, the last thing she saw on Namek being Goku powering up for the final confrontation.

* * *

Mizao landed in the Time Nest, still a Super Saiyan. Before Trunks or Chronoa could say anything, she tossed her head and whooped. "HAhahahaha! I can't believe it! I actually did it!" she said incredulously, staring at the gold aura covering her hands, opening and closing them like she couldn't believe they were there. "I actually became a Super Saiyan! I actually became a Super Saiyan!" she cheered. A familiar sound of energy flaring caught her attention. She turned her head and saw Trunks, who had transformed himself.

"Nice going." He said, smiling proudly.

"Wait, you can do this too?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep. I've been able to transform since I was 14. I'll admit, we weren't expecting you to transform yourself, but I'm glad you did." He said.

"You did a great job, Mizao. The fight went smoothly from there on out. Goku won the fight and escaped Namek with seconds to spare." Chronoa cut in.

"Great. Any leads on Towa and Mira?" Mizao asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But I have a hunch on when in time they'll strike next. I'll just have to keep monitoring those scrolls..." Chronoa replied. "In the meantime, though, I think I have something that fits a job so well done." The Kai walked over to the vault of scrolls and rummaged through it until she pulled out one. "Ah, here we go. Mizao, come and watch this. This scroll contains an alternate timeline, so you'll probably never visit it, but there's a technique here I think you'll appreciate knowing." Curious, Mizao and Trunks walked over to watch the scroll. A red-furred Saiyan that Mizao didn't recognize and a strange black-and white monster were facing off against each other. After a few seconds, the Saiyan extended his hands, placing his index fingers and thumbs in a diamond shape and forming a blue energy ball in front of himself.

 _"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"_

The moment those words left his lips, a conical blast wave exploded out and engulfed the creature, wiping it from existence in a wave of blue Ki. As the scroll's image went white and Chronoa rolled it up, Mizao just stood stunned at the raw power she'd just seen. Even without being there, something about the attack and the figure using it seemed to radiate power. "Powerful, ain't it?" Trunks asked, startling her out of her reverie.

"Yeah… who was that? What was that?" she asked.

"Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta at, well, Super Saiyan 4. It's a level of Super Saiyan that seems to only exist in that timeline." Chronoa said. Seeing Mizao's stunned expression, Trunks explained.

"There are multiple levels of Super Saiyan, each magnitudes more powerful than the last. Unlocking them requires mastery of the previous form and either a highly intense battle or similar emotional turmoil to the initial Super Saiyan trigger." He said.

"This is a lot to take in…" Mizao said. "But at the same time, it's really exciting! For a second I wondered if this was the peak, but now I know I'm not even close, and it's making me want to press on further!"

"That's the spirit! And out of curiosity, did you copy that technique from the scroll? That was my intention in showing it to you." Chronoa said.

"I think so. Let's go test it." Mizao said, dashing outside excitedly.

"Make sure to fire into the sky!" Chronoa called after her.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" BOOM. Trunks and Chronoa went outside to find Mizao with an ash-covered face and a small crater beneath her feet. "Ok, apparently I didn't fully get that move." Mizao said. "It fired off for about two seconds and then the ball blew up in my face." She said. "On the bright side, I can confirm it does indeed make a big bang."

"Guess you'll just have to practice it." Trunks said.

"Might help if you knew Vegeta's Big Bang Attack as well- it's the other half of the technique." Chronoa chimed in. Mizao finished dusting herself off, straightened out her hair, and clenched a fist in excitement.

"Then I guess I know which person I'm training with next! I want to have this one mastered by the time we track down Towa and Mira!" she declared. Mizao turned and dashed back towards the city, aiming to locate Vegeta's simulacrum and take her first step to mastering this new technique. It wouldn't be easy, but no Saiyan backed down from any challenge. She would relish the look on Mira's face when she unleashed it on him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time, guys, but to make up for it, I've got a lotta stuff here. Mizao went Super Saiyan, copied Death Ball, revealed she knows Lightning Sword Slash (the energy ball that shoots crescent waves when slashed), and has completed the Namek mission. And I suppose I should explain her inability to properly use the Big Bang Kamehameha. One part of it is that she doesn't know the Big Bang Attack, meaning half the move is a mystery to her. The other part is the raw power of the technique. While she knows how to start and fire the technique (and her control with it will be much better once she masters Big Bang Attack), the BBK has a ton of power behind it, more than any other attack she's copied. This makes it harder for her to keep the attack going properly, and will require practice and time before she's able to fling it around like a normal Kamehameha. As for Mizao's SSJ transformation, I took inspiration for the scene from Gohan's initial transformation (holding back a blast), but I want to know- did I rush it in too quick? I realized that if she wasn't a Super Saiyan, then the whole fight with Frieza would just be hanging back and watching Goku, and that's boring as hell. So I had her go SSJ while Goku was underground following the Nova Strike, so that she could participate too. But I'm starting to have misgivings about that choice. It's not gonna change, it's there and its there to stay, but I'd like to hear your thoughts on it. Read and Review! Favorite if you haven't already, Follow if you're interested, and share this with your friends if you think they'd like it! See you next time!**


	14. Androids Attack! Fight off Dr Gero!

**A/N: Happy holidays! Chapter 14 is here and that means it's time for some Android action! First some review replies, and then we get going!**

 **Jack 54311: I'm glad you liked it! I had Towa and Mira be part of Mizao's Super Saiyan catalyst due to how Mira squished and humiliated her in their first fight, so naturally she hates the guy. Since Towa's his boss, she hates Towa too. The thought of them succeeding and killing off Trunks, Chronoa, and the rest of the Patrol, as well as the rest of the main DBZ crew if they got in the way, pissed her off enough to make her transform.**

 **TheHolyBlade: Glad you like the transformation. As for future ones… well obviously I can't just keep her at basic Super Saiyan. At appropriate points, I do have plans to have Mizao keep ascending up the ranks until she hits SSJ3, in order to allow her to realistically keep up with villains. As for going to God or Blue and when she will achieve those ascended forms, you're gonna have to wait and see.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **I own nothing but Mizao herself.**

* * *

"One more time! Come on, see if you can hit me with everything you've got!"

"Big Bang… ATTACK!" Mizao roared, firing off the blue energy ball at Vegeta's simulation. She caught him dead on in the chest, sending him soaring to the ground. Knowing he wanted to see more, she thrust her arms out and prepared the final technique he'd taught her. "FINAL… FLASH!" The golden beam slammed down on Vegeta and a massive explosion erupted in the area. The simulation flickered out and Mizao found herself transported from a desert wasteland to a circular room walled with glowing green lines. "Whoops, burned out the simulation again." She said sheepishly. "Might as well go eat while it recharges." She powered down from Super Saiyan and let the gravity chamber depressurize before exiting. Shortly afterwards, she was out on a restaurant's upper deck, slowly savoring a bowl of pasta and meatballs. As soon as she'd paid her bill, her scouter beeped, and she activated her communicator. "Mizao here, go ahead."

"We've got another of Towa and Mira's changes." Trunks said from the other side of the comm. "Get over here when you can, this one's gonna be tough."  
"On my way." Mizao powered up and shot skyward, heading towards the Time Nest.

* * *

She landed and dashed into the vault. Trunks had the scroll open already. "Good, there you are." He said, motioning to come look at the scroll. Mizao looked in to see Goku on the ground dead, while an exhausted Super Saiyan Vegeta was overwhelmed by a fat harlequin looking thing and an old man in an ugly stovepipe hat.

"Wha- how- how are those two ridiculous... things beating Vegeta?"

"Those aren't humans, they're androids. Androids 19 and 20 to be precise. But 20's not even supposed to step in here. Yamcha was supposed to take Goku to safety to take the medicine for the heart virus, while Vegeta destroyed 19 and Gero ran off to activate 17 and 18."

"So I need to keep 20, or Gero, I guess, off of Yamcha and Vegeta and just let him get away at the end. Am I right?"

"Correct. But, while you're doing that? Feel free to rough him up hard. He never suffered enough for the Android's creation." Trunks said.

"You seem to have a bit of a grudge against this guy." Mizao noted.

"You already know I'm from an alternate timeline. That timeline was almost destroyed by this man's creations. In the timeline you're going to, 17 and 18 are antagonistic at first, but neither of them is so bad, but in my timeline they were monsters, and for the longest time there was no one strong enough to rein them in until I came back from the past. So yeah. Grudge is a good way of putting it."

Mizao cracked her knuckles and grinned at him. "I'll tear him a new one just for you, Trunks." With that, she picked up the scroll and teleported off.

* * *

"Tell me, can Androids feel fear? HaaaaAAAAHHH!" Vegeta roared as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Gero snarled, this level of power was nowhere in his calculations! Maybe he should…

A new idea shot through his head, and while he didn't notice it, purple Ki surrounded his body. "19, take care of Vegeta. I shall go after Yamcha and finish off Son Goku, and then I will assist you." He commanded.

"Understood. Good luck, sir." 19 replied. Vegeta and 19 shot toward each other, and Gero leaped after Yamcha.

"Yamcha, watch out!" Gohan called. The scar-faced bandit turned to see Gero leaping at him, palm outstretched, only for a boot to collide with his face. Mizao flipped around and assaulted Gero with a vicious Wolf Fang Fist before blasting him to the ground. She turned to Yamcha.

"Keep going and don't stop until you reach Mt. Paouzu. I'll handle this."

"Right. Thanks." Yamcha flew off and Mizao landed beside Vegeta, facing off with 19 and Gero.

"Welcome back, Mizao." Vegeta said. "I don't know where you keep disappearing to, but I'd suggest hanging back, because I doubt whatever training you did while you were gone will help you keep up with them." He smirked. "This is a Super Saiyan's work."

"Good thing I qualify." She replied. At Vegeta and the other's shocked looks, she proved it by transforming into a Super Saiyan on the spot. "Sorry about stealing your thunder, Vegeta, but what say we split the Androids? You take fatso, and I'll handle the old man."

"Fair enough. Winner is the one to kill theirs first. Oh, and be careful. That node on their palm can absorb energy attacks." Vegeta said, turning back to the nervous-looking 19.

"Thanks for the advice. You're on." She said, and then she leaped at Gero, cloaking her fist in Ki. He could absorb projectiles, but not physical blows. She punched the Towa-enhanced Android in the stomach and sent him sailing. He stood right back up and launched twin eye beams at her, knocking her head back. "Not bad…" she started, causing Gero to gasp. "But it does seem bad that you may have just triggered your own permanent shut down." Gero backed away, firing more eye beams as fast as he could, but Mizao strode through them like she was invincible. But of course, first, you have to disable all systems." She said, pulling her sword free and slashing out, cutting Gero's chest. He staggered back and unleashed a blast from his palm. Mizao deflected it off her sword blade, knocking it skyward, before leaping after it and spiking it right back at Gero. "Swallow this pill, old man!" she called out. The annoyed android absorbed it in the nick of time, but his attempted retaliatory punch as Mizao surged in close was caught, and Mizao tightened her grip on his hand, slowly crushing his fingers. Gero screamed in pain and attempted to grab Mizao with his other hand, but the Super Saiyan swatted his hand aside and kicked him back, sending him sprawling. She soared up and locked her sights on Gero.

Before she could pursue, she heard Vegeta shout "Yes, that's the spirit, Android! Don't let go!" and the sound of wire tearing and metal shredding drawing her attention. 19 scrambled out of a nearby crater and made a break for it, only for Vegeta to appear and take aim. "Feast your eyes on Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTAAAAACK! YAAAH!" Vegeta sent the blast soaring down at 19 like a meteorite, blasting the android to smithereens. As the smoke cleared, Mizao turned back to Gero, only to spot the old man vanishing over the horizon.

"Dammit, he got away!" Mizao shouted, alerting the others.

"Whatever. We'll chase him down in a minute." Vegeta said, powering down. "Krillin, toss me a Senzu Bean."

Krillin did just that and took out another bean. "You need one, Mizao?" he asked.

"No thanks, Krillin. In fact," she said as a time warp formed around her, "my boss wants to talk to me. You guys chase him down yourselves and I'll meet up with you some other time." With that, she vanished.

* * *

Back in the Time Nest, Trunks was waiting for her. "Well, that was short." She said. "I'll admit, I'm kinda disappointed."

"Hey, you did your job well, and that's what matters. There will be better fights in the future." Trunks assured her.

"Thanks, Trunks. Any progress on tracking down Towa and Mira themselves?" she asked.

"Not yet. But with how many plans of theirs have been foiled now, they're sure to try direct interference soon, and that's when we'll nail them."

"Can't wait, Mizao said, punching her fist into her palm.

"You may not have to wait too long." Chronoa's voice chimed in. The two Saiyans turned to greet their leader.

"Another anomaly popped up almost the instant you fixed the last one." The Kai said, spreading the new scroll out. "Take a look."

* * *

 **A/N: And cut! Short chapter, yeah, but this fight isn't very long, so there isn't much to do, nothing to copy, and I didn't see any reason to have her join the chase. Now, I need all of your help. Should I include a chapter with Imperfect Cell (It would be Mizao and Android 16 versus Imperfect Cell, ending with 17's absorption and Tien's interference, with Mizao leaving once Goku rescues Tien. This would give Mizao a chance to copy the Neo Tri-Beam and Goku's Instant Transmission.) or should I skip straight to the Cell Games like in the original game? Let me know in your reviews what you think I should do. Before we go, I'll just say one thing really quick- If you live in the USA like I do, call or email your Congressmen or women and encourage them to support net neutrality! It's not dead yet! But politics aside, everyone have a happy holidays no matter what you celebrate, and I'll see you next chapter! Now then, to Chuggaaconroy's channel! AWAY!**


	15. Enter Cell! Goodbye, 17!

**A/N: Imperfect Cell it is! On to Chapter 15! First, reviews!**

 **TheHolyBlade: Thanks for the enthusiasm!**

 **Omegadramon2: Thanks! There's a lot of Xenoverse novelizations out there, so that's a pretty nice compliment!**

 **Lord Dragonic: I like that idea, but I think there's a part where it might work out better later. You'll see when it comes around, if I decide to use that idea. It may or may not fit into that situation when I get around to it.**

 **Not much else to say, so let's go!**

 **I own nothing but Mizao herself.**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"So... Cell got 17 and that was supposed to happen…"

"Yes, but he wasn't supposed to kill 16, Tien, or Piccolo, and he isn't supposed to get 18 for a while longer." Trunks explained.

Mizao scratched her chin. "So basically, I need to help 16 beat Cell down while subtly making sure that he gets 17, then fend him off of 16 and 18 until Tien shows up, and then wait for Goku to appear and save both him and Piccolo before leaving."

"That about sums it up." Trunks said. "Towa and Mira caused the change and then bailed, but we'll catch them soon." Trunks said, cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, then. Time to go squash a bug." Mizao said, warping off as soon as she finished speaking.

* * *

Mizao appeared on an island, just in time to see Cell and 16 square off. She watched as the two androids barreled forward into a headbutt that made shockwaves ripple through the air. She leaped forward and landed by Androids 17 and 18.

"What the? Who are you?" 18 asked in confusion.

"There aren't any records on you in Dr. Gero's database." 17 added.

"Name's Mizao. I'm here to help." She said.

"How's a normal human gonna help here?" 17 asked.

Mizao promptly turned into a Super Saiyan and launched towards 16 and Cell. 18 turned to her brother. "Maybe because it turns out they're another Super Saiyan?"

"Huh. I stand corrected."

Mizao charged into the fray and kicked Cell's tail away from 16's neck before pulling her sword free and slicing the stinger end clean off. Cell screamed in pain and stumbled back, and 16 followed through with a shoulder tackle that sent the insectoid bio-android plowing through a mountain, leaving a perfect outline. "You should retreat, Saiyan female. This place is not safe for you." He said.

"Safe? My dear 16, safety isn't really my specialty. And besides, you may need my help." Mizao said. Cell climbed out of his implant, angry.

"Alright, do you have any idea, any idea at all, how long it'll take to regrow the tip of my tail?" he snarled. A new tip promptly sprouted from his tail in a spray of green slime. "Oh wait, about 3 seconds. Sorry, miss Super Saiyan, but you won't be stopping me from achieving my perfection that easily. I possess the durability of Frieza and multiple Saiyans, and then combine that with Piccolo's Namekian regeneration ability and well… I may as well be invincible." Cell rasped, smiling sinisterly.

Mizao powered up and glared at Cell. "Care to put that to the test, bug boy?" she taunted.

"Enough talk. Let's get this over with!" 16 said, launching forward and looping around Cell to grab his tail.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Cell shouted as 16 hauled him up. The large android tossed Cell to the ground, and Mizao charged up a blast.

"Big Bang… Kamehameha!" She fired off the blast at Cell. The wave swallowed the bio-android up, but the source ball once again exploded in Mizao's face, sending her skidding away, singed. "Dammit!" she swore. "Still need to work on that one…" she muttered under her breath. Her disappointment was replaced by surprise as Cell surged through the smoke and attempted to stab her with his tail. She dodged by the skin of her teeth, knowing from what the scroll had shown that he could basically drink her alive if that part of his body made contact. Cartwheeling aside, she planted a Ki Mine under Cell's foot and detonated it, hurting him and catapulting herself away with the explosion. "Nice try, parasite!" she snapped.

"Parasite?" Cell growled. "A parasite is a lower life form, one dependent on others to even survive. I am the perfect fighting machine! Or at the very least I will be once 17 and 18 are a part of me. I am above all others! I am no parasite!" he boasted. He pulled his hands back into a Kamehameha pose and Mizao did the same, but their confrontation was stopped when 16 grabbed hold of him and hoisted him into the air again, slamming him into the ground and creating a massive crater. 16 separated his hands from his upper arms and revealed twin energy cannons, both of which charged powerful energy beams.

"HELL FLASH!"

The explosion that followed forced Mizao and the other androids to turn away, but when the dust cleared, Cell did not reappear.

"Oh my god… 16, you did it!" 18 cried.

"No. That blast was nowhere near powerful enough to destroy him. And on that note, why are you two still here? I engaged him in combat so you could flee."

"Ah come on, 16. With you and that Saiyan gal around, what's some oversized bug gonna-" 17 didn't get another word out when Cell exploded from the ground and got his tail over the android's head, sucking him down fully into his body. Cell roared as his body underwent a dramatic change, and before long, a more humanoid Cell stood before them.

"16, 18, run. Now." Mizao ordered. 16 grabbed 18 and both dashed off, and Mizao intercepted Cell when he tried to pursue them. "You want the fembot, you're going through me first, scorpion butt." She said, drawing her sword and preparing to fight.

But as Cell advanced, still smiling, a voice rang out. "NEO TRI-BEAM!" A blast of yellow energy blasted out of the sky like a meteor and slammed Cell down into the earth. Mizao looked up to spot Tien floating overhead. "Back off so I can get a better shot, he's coming back!" the triclops yelled. Mizao obeyed Tien, and Tien proceeded to keep Cell down with a barrage of powerful Tri-Beam attacks. Mizao had the technique copied after the fifth blast, but she could tell it took way more than anything she'd ever seen before. It was definitely powerful, though, seeing as Tien was managing to keep down a Super Saiyan level opponent with it. She'd seen plenty of human Time Patrollers who were impressive fighters, but she'd never seen something like this. Tien was winning, even with such a massive gap in powers. But he couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually, Tien collapsed, and Mizao caught him and settled him down on the ground. A thoroughly pissed, but undamaged Cell rose slowly from the hole in the ground and extended his hand, preparing to blast them. But before he could, Goku appeared from nowhere.

"Wha-Goku?"

Goku picked up the unconscious Tien and slung him over his shoulder, then noticed Piccolo washing up on the shores of the island and quickly ran to him. "You'll pay for this, Cell!" Goku shouted at the android. A second later, he vanished, and Mizao felt her copy ability click. Before the stunned Cell looked back to her, Mizao had vanished into a time warp.

* * *

Touching down in the Time Nest, Trunks clapped her on the shoulder. "Great job as usual."  
"I try." She replied, returning Trunks' smile before turning to Chronoa. "Did anything else pop up while I was away?"

"Nope. But if they strike where I think they will, you're going to need a lot of training to survive there. As a result…" Chronoa led them outside and waved her hand, and a door materialized in the middle of the path. "I'm granting you and Trunks access to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a while. Trunks, I want you to help her reach the same Super Saiyan level that Goku and Gohan did before the Cell Games, and I want both of you working on your tandem techniques- if we manage to get to Towa and Mira when they strike next, I want you working together to take Mira down for good. If she can master or at least have a good grip on the Big Bang Kamehameha and Goku's Instant Transmission in that time as well, that would be amazing."

"Understood. Come on, Mizao." Trunks said, leading the way into the door. Mizao followed and they found themselves outside a building in a white void.

"Whoa…"

"Tell me about it. I remember when Father and I were in here. Anyway, this place distorts time, so while only one day passes outside of it, an entire year will pass in here, so we have plenty of time to get you up to speed."

"What did Supreme Kai of Time mean by 'same level of Super Saiyan'?" Mizao asked.

"The basic Super Saiyan level can be improved on in a few different grades, but when fully mastered like Goku and Gohan did before the Cell Games, it can be sustained indefinitely with no drain on the body. I didn't reach that level of mastery until I became a Patroller." Trunks explained. "To start off, you're going to have to be a Super Saiyan almost all the time in here, so transform and get ready. We start now." Trunks said, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Mizao followed suit and grinned.

"Hope you've packed, Trunks, because I'm sending you on a trip into unconsciousness." She quipped.

"Bring it on!" Trunks replied with an excited grin, and the two Super Saiyans shot forward, their collision shaking the void. Over the course of the next in-chamber year, they both grew stronger, and at the same time grew closer, in a way only Saiyans could- through constant combat.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it's slightly longer than the last one, and I feel it's just a better chapter. Mizao copied Instant Transmission and Neo Tri-Beam, and while I didn't mention its copy in the story, she got Hell Flash while she was at it. I was going to write the Imperfect Cell chapter anyway and if you guys had voted no, then the next one I posted would have been the Cell Games and this chapter would have been a bonus chapter after the whole thing was over, sort of like the extra chapter DLC from certain Assassins Creed games and Asura's Wrath. Next time we see them, Mizao and Trunks leave the Time Chamber and Mizao sets off to enter the Cell Games! Review, tell me what you did and didn't like, maybe make some suggestions, and expect Chapter 16 hopefully sometime before Christmas Day. See you guys then!**


	16. Let the Games Begin! Hercule, a Danger?

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 16! Time to begin the Cell Games!**

 **Jack54311: She's not going SSJ2 yet, but she will pretty soon. You'll just have to wait and see when. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Lord Dragonic: Time Trap Arc sounds cool, but I probably wouldn't make it an arc- it'd be a problem that makes finishing one arc very complicated. You'll see more about it later.**

 **InariKiri: If you've played the game before then you know what comes after the Cell Games and before Buu, right? You'll get that wish soon.**

 **I own nothing but Mizao herself**

* * *

Multiple explosions rocked the Time Chamber as Mizao and Trunks blasted down at the target they'd set up. The duo of Super Saiyans moved as smoothly as water dancers, using dashing attacks, blasts, and acrobatics, making them nearly impossible to track before they kicked their dummy skyward, smacked it back down, and raised their hands, prepping a joint blast. "BLAZING BOMB!" they roared, slamming a gigantic energy ball down on the dummy before preparing Burning Attacks and launching them. "BURNING TWIN SPIRAL!" The Burning Attacks rotated in a circular orbit together before slamming down on the Blazing Bomb and detonating it in a column of white-hot fire and Ki. The two Saiyans landed as the explosion died down and wiped their brows.

"Phew. Nice one there, Trunks." Mizao said.

"Same to you. We've got those combination attacks down pat." Trunks replied. "And that's really good, because our time here is almost up. We've got maybe two more days in the Chamber before we need to exit."

"Wow. Has it been a year in here already?" Mizao asked. The time had flown by, but it only seemed like a few days ago that she and Trunks had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks had instructed her to remain in Super Saiyan form at almost all times, and doing so had allowed her to break past the limits of a normal Super Saiyan. According to Trunks, the stage was known as Full-Power Super Saiyan, and it had none of the normal form's drawbacks- it did not burden her body, and she was in complete control of her emotions in this form now. She still was incapable of mixing the Kaioken with the form, though- her body just couldn't handle the power surge. She had tried it once about halfway through their time in the chamber, nearly blown herself up, and spent a week unconscious afterwards. She had wisely decided not to try again after that. She still didn't have a full grasp on the Big Bang Kamehameha either, but she had Instant Transmission down pat. The last two days passed without incident, as the duo rested and prepared themselves to readjust to normal time. Finally, the door unlocked, and Chronoa was waiting for them on the other side, back in the Time Nest.

"Welcome back, you two."

"Thank you, Supreme Kai of Time." Trunks said as the two bowed to their leader.

"So how was your training?"

"I'd say it was rather productive, ma'am. I helped Mizao reach the maximum potential of her Super Saiyan form, and we've got a few combination techniques up our sleeves now."

"Good. What about the solo techniques I asked you to work on?"

"Big Bang Kamehameha still needs work, but it can do some damage in a really short burst. I've got Instant Transmission down though." Mizao said.

"It'll have to do, I guess. We've got a big one here. There's a change at the Cell Games that Mizao needs to fix, and I think we've managed to find Towa and Mira in that era still." Chronoa said. "This could be our chance to end their plan here and now."

"What do we need to do?"

"Mizao, you're going to the Cell Games to deal with a corrupted Hercule, and ensure that Gohan reaches Super Saiyan 2 so he can stop Cell. Trunks, I'm sending you after Towa and Mira since your main counterpart will be there. The Time Breakers will be some ways off from the arena to avoid detection, so you'll be fine. Mizao, once Gohan transforms and has a solid grasp on the battle, go help Trunks. Your primary goal is to fix the anomaly and kill Mira- without her muscle, Towa won't be willing to take the risk of messing with time and possibly dealing with the warriors within. But if you can take her out too, we'll be all the better for it." Chronoa said, walking them both into the vault.

"Roger!" the Saiyans chorused.

"Keep in contact, stay focused, and don't be afraid to go all-out." Chronoa commanded. "A Demon Realm invasion will be the least of our worries if Towa keeps messing with time."

Trunks and Mizao exchanged worried looks at that cryptic statement, but those looks became determined a second later. Both grasped the scroll and vanished.

* * *

The duo materialized in the middle of a wasteland, with two sets of large power levels stretching out in both directions. Mizao pointed west. "Towa and Mira are that way- I'm never going to forget those energy signatures."

"Got it." Trunks flared into Super Saiyan form and turned to Mizao. "Good luck, and be careful around Perfect Cell. He might not have his absorption power anymore, but he's more than capable of handling a base Super Saiyan."

"Thanks, Trunks. Be careful around Mira, he's cunning, and I'm pretty sure Towa won't be hesitant about using her magic to help him out." With a final nod, Trunks took off toward the Time Breakers, while Mizao jetted off toward the cluster of powers that stood out at the Cell Games arena.

* * *

As she arrived, she noticed Hercule kneeling before Cell, and the bio-android was about to kill the arrogant World Champion on the spot. Needing a quick solution, Mizao dived down and punted poor Hercule against one of the pillars of the arena, then leaped back to avoid being hit by Cell's swipe. As she took a stance, Hercule dragged himself up. "Grugghh… guh… what was that for!? I had him! Cell was sayin' his prayers!"

"No, you stupid blowhard, he wasn't!" Mizao shot back, and then she turned to Cell. "Forgive me, but I wasn't entering. Goku, go right ahead." She said, hopping backward off the ring as Goku entered. Cell and Goku faced off, but Mizao noticed Hercule turning purple. She immediately dashed toward him and pushed him back before he could climb into the ring.

"Why you little… STOP GETTING MY WAY!" Hercule roared, his eyes turning solid red and purple Ki flying off his body. The shockwave pushed Mizao back, and she immediately turned into a Super Saiyan. She needed to knock Hercule out of Towa's control and quickly. "All 'a you spiky-haired punks comin' in and stealin' my spotlight… I'll tear you down before I smash Cell!" Hercule roared, before leaping forward and trying to punch Mizao. She dodged to the side and moved in close, rammed a fist into Hercule's gut, then his chin and uppercutted him sky high. Hercule rolled in midair and recovered as Mizao charged up. Hercule raised his hands high, and Mizao was a witness to the first time Hercule ever used a Ki Blast in any timeline, as he launched a big purple ball the size of a hybrid car at her. She raised a finger, quickly formed a Death Ball, and fired back at Hercule. As powerful as Towa had made Hercule, he was still a novice at the whole Ki concept, and his blast was sloppy and weakly put together. Mizao's ball tore through it and blew up in Hercule's face. Mizao charged through and punched Hercule in the face, before grabbing the champ by the leg and diving to the ground, driving him into it. Hercule suddenly retaliated with a spread of dark energy balls, catching Mizao in the chest and flinging her back. She tried to retreat, only to find her movement bogged down by the lingering wisps of dark energy. Her shock distracted her enough for Hercule to land a Dynamite Kick that actually exploded and sent her flying. The wisps faded away as she recovered and charged a Kamehameha.

"I'm ending this NOW!" she shouted, blasting Hercule in the face and knocking him to the ground. The purple Ki faded, and Hercule stood up woozily. Suddenly, a miniature blue version of Cell landed in front of him. The dazed champion suddenly snapped to attention and fled to safety with a terrified scream as the Cell Jr. turned its gaze on Mizao. She dodged the childlike bio-android and rammed her elbow home in its back, following up with a blast downward after it. Another one soared past her, having been clobbered by Vegeta, who was busy chasing it. She caught up to him as quick as she could. "Vegeta! What are these things? I was busy keeping-"

"I know! I don't know where that human got that kind of power, but that's to worry about later. These are Cell Juniors, and Cell had them attack us to try and provoke Kakarot's brat into getting mad!" As soon as Vegeta finished, the Cell Junior he'd been chasing suddenly slammed into him, and the one she'd blasted blindsided Mizao from below, delivering a crushing series of gut punches before sending the female Saiyan flying with a vicious uppercut to the jaw. Mizao rolled back, used Instant Transmission to dodge the little monster's next attack, and blasted it from behind with a Big Bang Kamehameha. She cut the blast off a bit too early to actually kill the Cell Jr, but she did manage to prevent the explosion. Unfortunately, all her attack had done was singe and anger her foe. She set herself to continue a long fight when Gohan's shriek of rage cut across the entire battlefield, drawing everyone's attention as the half-Saiyan boy's energy rocketed past anything in the area.

" _Incredible…"_ Mizao thought. _"How is he that strong?"_

" _You're a witness to the first Super Saiyan 2 transformation in history, Mizao."_ Chronoa piped up telepathically. _"But enough lessons. Gohan has things handled here. Break off and get to Trunks- he's engaged Mira in battle, and he needs your help!"_

" _On my way!"_ Mizao replied telepathically. She turned and dashed off, using Instant Transmission as soon as she was a good distance away from her Cell Jr. It was time for a little payback on the Time Breakers…

* * *

 **A/N: And stop right there! This seems like a good stopping point. We'll end the Cell Saga next chapter! Until then, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, really, just have a Happy whatever winter holiday you celebrate- they're all meant to be fun times. I probably won't upload Chapter 17 until after New Years, But I'll try to be at least a chapter into the Majin Buu Saga before the end of January. Read and Review, and I will see you guys next time!**


	17. Clash of Super Warriors! Save the Future

**A/N: Hi everyone, and happy 2018! Let's get into the good stuff! Turn up your favorite version of Limit Break X Survivor and loop it on the fight scenes, because its time for chapter 17 of this fic! First, reviews:**

 **Jack54311: Yeah. She'll get it eventually, though. I like using BBK in the games myself, mostly because when you're a Super Saiyan, charge moves like Big Bang Kamehameha teleport you to the enemy you're locked on to when fully charged, so I can charge it at a safe distance. I say that it does enough damage to justify the charge time. The 100x version on the other hand I have no idea how to properly use. Between both games I've hit people that weren't Great Apes with it a grand total of five times, I think.**

 **I own nothing but Mizao herself.**

* * *

While Mizao had been fighting off a possessed Hercule and the Cell Juniors, Trunks had tracked Towa and Mira to a rocky area about twenty miles off the Cell Games Arena. "You two, stop right there!" he shouted, landing in front of the Time Breakers. Towa waved her hand and the sphere of magic she had been using to observe the Cell Games faded away.

"Trunks? What are you doing away from the Cell Games? Aw, running away from the big scary android?" Towa asked mockingly.

"Wrong Trunks, Towa!" An enraged Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and took his stance, ready to fight. "I am a member of the Time Patrol, and I'm here to stop you! Your plans end here!"

"Oh, one of Chronoa's meddlesome little minions. Mira, if you please?" The demon experiment launched forward at his creator's beckoning, and he and Trunks clashed, sending a shockwave rippling through the area and leaving the two in an arm lock.

"I've never faced a Super Saiyan before. This will be an enjoyable experience." Mira said, an excitedly sadistic smile forming on his face.

"It'll also be your last time facing one!" Trunks snapped, slipping his free arm beneath Mira's and blasting him in the chest. Mira flew backwards with a grunt, and Trunks followed, kicking at him. Mira blocked and grabbed Trunks by the leg, yanking him in close and punching him in the gut at the same time. Trunks sailed back, the wind knocked out of him, but managed to recover and launch a blast at the pursuing demon warrior. The shot caught Mira in the face and sent him tumbling head over heels a few feet, allowing Trunks to land on his feet and draw his sword. Mira charged forward undaunted, and blocked Trunks' blade with his forearm, throwing Trunks off balance. Mira delivered a powerful uppercut to Trunks' chin and sent him soaring backwards before lifting his hand behind him, forming a powerful black and purple energy ball.

Towa "ooh"ed at the sight as Mira swung forward, launching the ball at Trunks. "I didn't know you'd taken that Serious Bomb technique out of the dev stages yet, Mira!" Towa called.

"I didn't." was Mira's reply, and it showed when the ball was easily sliced in two by Trunks. Undeterred, Mira raised both hands and formed twin pink energy blasts- Raditz's Weekend technique. "Begone!" Mira commanded Trunks as he fired.

"Right back at you! BURNING ATTAACK!" Trunks shot back with his signature technique, and the blasts collided in a stunning display of energy. Wisps of flame and chaotic pieces of energy sparked at the meeting point of the blasts, and for a while, it seemed to be a stalemate. But Trunks was losing energy faster than Mira, and soon the demonic fighter was gaining ground in the struggle. "Come on, come on…" Trunks urged himself as he fired a new Burning Attack to reinforce the first, to little avail.

Mira grinned widely as he pushed the warring energy closer to Trunks, but his face fell when he noticed a blue glow out the corner of his eye. He turned his head- to find Super Saiyan Mizao right there, a Super Kamehameha charged and battle in her eyes. "HA!" Mizao called out the final syllable of her Warp Kamehameha and blasted Mira in the face, sending him sprawling across the desert and into a third Burning Attack from Trunks. Mizao leapt backwards and rejoined her teammate. "Am I late?"

"No, I'd say you're just in time."

"Awesome. And take a look at what I got a glimpse of!" Mizao said, leaping up and forming a Serious Bomb behind her. She flung the copied technique at Mira, who replied in turn. The blasts exploded on contact with each other, rather than clashing. The Super Saiyans surged through of the smoke and slammed into Mira at full force, launching a series of coordinated, yet brutal strikes on the demonic warrior. When Mira would try and block one of Mizao's Kamehamehas, Trunks would be right there with a Finish Buster to the back. When Mira got in close to try and deal with Trunks, he found himself frantically dodging sword slashes from Trunks and a splitting Destructo Disk from Mizao, both attacks sharp enough to cleave him in two should they make contact. On their own, the fight would have been an uphill, but still possibly winnable battle for the Saiyans. Together, though, Mizao and Trunks had Mira on the ropes, dealing serious damage as they batted him across the desert. As Mizao brought down a double axe handle on his head, Mira angrily flipped around in midair and blasted her with a pink beam of energy, sending Mizao sailing. But in his haste to blast her, Mira didn't notice Trunks below him until he heard him shout.

"DISAPPEAR FOR GOOD!" Trunks roared, launching a Heat Dome Attack up and engulfing the unprepared Mira. When the light faded, Mira dropped the rest of the way to the ground, smoking and seriously hurt. He attempted to stand up and keep fighting, but slumped over onto one knee. Mizao landed by Trunks and the two quickly launched off their Burning Twin Spiral attack, but Towa managed to teleport Mira out of the way in the nick of time. She set Mira down on a cliff and glared down at the Time Patrollers.

"You'll pay for this!" Towa shouted at the Saiyans. With that, she tapped her staff on the ground twice and both she and Mira vanished. Trunks and Mizao sheathed their swords, powering down, and Trunks snapped his fingers.

"Dammit. We nearly had them that time." He grumbled.

"Yeah. Next time, we'll get them." Mizao said. "Looks like all that training paid off. We had him scared good." She said, perking up. She and Trunks fist bumped when a sudden spike of evil-feeling Ki sent chills running down both their spines.

"Cell! He's reached his Super Perfect state!" Trunks exclaimed. "I've gotta get back to the Time Nest, I can't be seen while my past self is here. Mizao, get back to the Cell Games arena and make sure Gohan wins that fight!" he said.

"Roger!" Mizao replied. Trunks vanished into the time warp while Mizao leaped into the air and took off back toward the Cell Games Arena.

* * *

When she arrived, Mizao was tossed through the air by a massive shockwave. When she finally stopped tumbling head over heels, she saw two Kamehameha waves locked in a massive struggle, creating a humongous ball of energy in the center. On one end, Gohan was firing his wave one-handed, while Cell was firing from the other end with a sadistic smirk. Mizao noticed the Z-Fighters flying around to Cell's side, and she quickly flew to join them. "Where have you been?" Piccolo demanded as she caught up.

"I had another matter to attend to and it looked like Gohan had this handled. Where's Goku? What happened?" she replied.

"Cell tried to blow himself up and Goku teleported him away!" Krillin shouted over the roar of the Kamehamehas. "We won't make much of a difference in the struggle, but we're gonna try and distract Cell!"

"Got it!" Mizao replied. The group landed and powered up, adding their own power into the maelstrom of energy that engulfed the area.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouted, firing first.

"TRI-BEAM, HAA!" Tien cried.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!" Krillin and Yamcha roared in unison.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Mizao's shout rounded out the group as they all launched a quintet of energy blasts at Cell, who turned back to face them, angry at the interruption.

"You just keep lining up to die, don't you? Well, all you had to do was ASK!" With a mere kiai, Cell sent the group flying. Mizao landed painfully on a pointed rock, dropped out of Super Saiyan, and rolled to the ground.

" _How… how are we even supposed to make a dent in him? I hit him dead on with the others and he barely flinched."_ Mizao thought. For a moment, she lay there, catching her breath. Then, she pushed herself back up. "It doesn't matter how we're gonna beat him, we'll just do it." She said, turning back into a Super Saiyan. Turning back to Cell, she raised her hands. "MASENKO-HA!" She launched a yellow blast at Cell, but once again, it didn't do much. Piccolo added an identical one, only for another kiai to knock them down. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien forced themselves up and blasted Cell again, only to get the same treatment. Finally, all five pushed themselves up and launched one final assault. As they did, another blast surged out of the sky, and this finally caused Cell to flinch. The bio-android looked over his shoulder to spot Vegeta floating overhead. But as he shouted the Saiyan Prince's name, he made his final mistake. Gohan shrieked in rage and effort, pushing his Kamehameha wave through Cell's and overwhelming him. The group jumped clear as Cell disintegrated, and Mizao vanished into the time warp.

* * *

As soon as Mizao landed, she could tell something was wrong. Only Chronoa was waiting for her, and Trunks' Ki was faint for some reason. "Supreme Kai of Time? What's going on?"

"It's not good. Towa took the beating you gave Mira personally." Chronoa pulled out a scroll, which showed Trunks being overwhelmed by Android 17 and Android 18 in a ruined city. "She made a change to Trunks' timeline, and if it isn't fixed soon, Trunks will be erased from existence!"

"WHAT!?" Mizao cried. A cough from the floor drew her attention. Trunks was on one knee, clearly in pain, with his body flickering from solid to transparent. Her expression went from horror to anger about ten seconds later. "That's not happening!" she growled, snatching the scroll. She warped off before Chronoa could brief her properly.

* * *

 _Age 783_

"It all ends here, Androids." Trunks said.

Android 17 grinned at the young Super Saiyan as Towa's dark aura surrounded him. "Super Saiyan or not, you're still deluding yourself, Trunks. You don't have a chance."

"Can I kill him?" 18 asked. "He's getting annoying."

"You sure? We'd be losing our favorite plaything." 17 said. After a moment's consideration, he shrugged and shook his head. "Ah, what the heck. Go right ahead." Trunks tensed as 18 shot at him, only for Mizao to appear from nowhere and kick her in the face, knocking her back to her brother.

"Back off!" Mizao growled, turning Super Saiyan on the spot.

"Ooh, a double-header. Now we get the chance to have that fight we missed out on with Gohan!" 17 said excitedly. The mention of Gohan made Trunks' Super Saiyan aura flare higher in rage.

"You won't be leaving here alive, Androids!" Trunks roared. Super Saiyans and Androids surged toward one another in pairs, fully prepared to tear each other apart.

* * *

 **A/N: The Cell arc is over, and the History of Trunks arc has begun! Expect a doozy next chapter- this arc's so short I'll be covering it all and probably starting up Majin Buu next time. Only move copied in this chapter is Serious Bomb- and yes, that's a real move. It's Mira's original move for the game. The reason as to why it didn't clash stems from its description in the game- "Mira's as-of-yet incomplete move." Mira hasn't gotten the blast to stay stable and still have the same level of power, so it cannot clash and, in this story, has a tendency to explode prematurely. I wouldn't expect the next chapter until sometime around mid-March, since that's when Spring Break is, though I will be working on it through the school year. Sorry I couldn't meet my set projections before New Years. On a happier note, Dragon Ball FighterZ comes out this Friday! Who's hyped!? I know I am! Read, review, recommend, and tell me if you're excited for FighterZ! See you next time!**


	18. Save Trunks! Towa's Terrible Trap!

**A/N: Start your hype and ride it to space! Join this craze that's sweeping the place! Time for Chapter 18! This one's a doozy, hold on tight!**

 **But first some stuff to clear up. Remember a few chapters back when I mentioned the Super-exclusive mentor was going to be as if the Tournament of Power never happened? Since 17 brought back all the universes, cancel that statement. And wow, Dragon Ball Super actually ended while I was writing this. Here's hoping that the movie's good!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Rmarcano: Wow, man. I love that you took the time to review every chapter and leave some trivia in each one. I really appreciate it. Though your theory about Mizao's name is a bit off. I was thinking it to be a sort of pun on miso soup, since most Dragon Ball characters names are food puns.**

 **I own nothing but Mizao herself.**

* * *

Trunks and 17 collided with a shockwave and the sounds of metal on flesh, and Mizao and 18 locked into a power struggle at the same time, pushing for dominance and the upper hand over each other. The stalemate broke when Mizao fired a blast into 18's hands, pushing her away and forcing her to use her Android Barrier to avoid major damage. But as soon as the barrier faded, Mizao slammed into 18 and launched a Net Mine after her.

"I don't know what's got your little girlfriend over there all riled up, but she sure knows how to fight!" 17 taunted Trunks. "Shame we've gotta kill you both." Trunks retaliated not with words, but a brutal sword slash that would have torn 17 in half had he made proper contact. However, the Android had dodged by the skin of his teeth, resulting in his shirt being torn, but 17 himself was unharmed. The followup blast left the android reeling, though.

"For the record, I don't know her, but I am glad she turned up." Trunks clarified. 17 looked confused, and Trunks shrugged. "Search me, but I don't know where she's from." Both of them considered that for a second, then decided it unimportant and clashed again. Meanwhile, 18 and Mizao were busy trying to tear one another apart. Unfortunately for 18, she had inadvertently let Mizao copy her Android Barrier, and was finding it now increasingly frustrating to even hit Mizao.

"Rrrrgghhhh…"

"What's wrong, rustbucket?" Mizao taunted as she blocked a Super Electric Strike with the Android Barrier, smiling cockily. "Your batteries running dry?"

"Hardly. My energy is infinite. Yours runs out." 18 snarked back.

"Then what say we end this?" Mizao asked, raising her finger and forming a Death Ball. The black energy blast slammed down on 18's barrier and drove her into the ground. 18 gave a scream of effort and expanded her barrier to push the ball away, but as soon as the barrier dropped she was nailed by a follow-up Kamehameha. Mizao charged after the soaring Android and heard Chronoa's voice in her head.

" _All you need to do is drive them away, and history will be back on track. Trunks is supposed to use the time machine after this fight."_

" _Got it."_ Mizao thought back. She hit 18 again and knocked her into her brother. Trunks and Mizao charged the Androids, swords drawn, only for the cyborg duo to blast them both away.

"That is _it_!" 17 growled. "We should not be losing here!"

"Not so much fun when you can't gang up on someone, isn't it, Android?" Trunks spat. The Androids glared angrily at him and charged him as a duo, but Mizao wasn't about to let that happen. She raised her hand above her head, taking aim at Android 18.

"Destructo… DISK!" she cried, flinging the attack at the female Android. 18 tried to dodge, but the disk bit deep into her shoulder and nearly severed her arm. 18 cried out in pain and dropped like a stone. Her brother gave a shout of alarm and broke off, diving after his injured sister. 17 caught 18 and glared up at the Super Saiyans.

"Next time, I'll make sure your death is painful! No one does that to my sister!" 17 would have gone charging at Mizao, but he knew full well that would leave 18 wide open for Trunks to kill. The android took to the air and dashed off. Trunks sheathed his sword and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew… that was close. Hey, thanks for…" He trailed off, as Mizao had disappeared. "What?" he asked no one. He shook off the confusion and set off for Capsule Corp. He needed to take the time machine to the past.

* * *

In another block of the city, Mizao was catching her breath. "Alright, I did it!" she said. "Now to- GAH!" Something cold hit her in the back and cut off her words. Wispy black energy swirled around her, and she saw an image of a clock slowly winding to a stop in front of her. Then it was gone, and Mizao heard mocking laughter behind her. She spun around with a snarl and sure enough, Towa was floating behind her, sitting on her floating staff.

"You like that spell, little Saiyan?" she asked.

"What the hell did you just do?" Mizao growled through gritted teeth.

"Simple. I locked you into this time period for the next week." Towa said. "Now you'll never save Trunks!"

"What do you mean?"

Towa smirked and held up two fingers. "That was only change number one. I made another one later down the line. It's too far ahead for you to reach naturally before Trunks is erased, and now Chronoa can't pull you back to send you to it! He's got hours at the most!" she said gleefully. Mizao's face went from angry to utterly shocked.

"N-no…" she stammered.

"Ohohoho, yes!" Towa crowed. "With one less meddler out of the way, you'll be even more hard-pressed to stop us. Ooh, and is that a look of fear for a friend I see in your eyes? Or is it something more? Whichever it is, I oh so love watching it turn to despair." Towa mocked, going into another laughing fit. "Ooh, look at the big bad Saiyaness trembling!" she taunted.

It was true, Mizao was trembling. Sadness, despair, all kinds of emotion were raging inside her head as she slowly sank to her knees. _"I can't lose another teammate! Not when I'm strong enough to save him! I can't… I can't…."_ And as she reached the lowest point, something in her head went snap. All that sadness was replaced by white-hot rage. A desire for revenge. If she couldn't save him, she'd be damn sure to avenge him. **"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!"** Mizao roared. She shot to her feet, threw her head back, and _screamed_. All that rage exploded forth in an inferno of golden light, and Towa was suddenly seized by the throat and ripped off her staff by a golden blur. The blur slammed Towa into the ground, and she realized to her horror that the blur had been a furious _Super Saiyan 2_ Mizao. " _I'm gonna make you suffer."_ Mizao growled. Towa realized sticking around to gloat had probably been a bad idea before Mizao threw her into the air and grabbed her by the leg, smashing her into the ground again and again. After about a solid minute, Mizao stopped and held Towa by the leg and grinned sadistically, slapping Towa in the face to rouse her back to consciousness. "Don't go passing out on me now, Towa. We're only starting the fun." With that, she smashed Towa onto the ground one final time and stomped down hard on the small of her back.

Towa coughed out blood and turned her head fearfully. "What are you going to do to me?"

Mizao grinned down at her. "I decided I'm gonna snap you in half," she said, grabbing onto Towa's hair. "And in the process I'll probably scalp you too." Mizao yanked back hard and pressed her foot down. Towa screamed and clawed at the ground, but she couldn't escape the Super Saiyan 2's vicious grasp.

"You can't do this! Heroes aren't supposed to do this!" Towa screamed.

"When did I ever say I was a hero?" Mizao retorted. "Besides, if I can't save Trunks, then I'll avenge him instead!" She pulled harder, and it seemed like she would succeed in her goal… and then something blindsided Mizao, knocking her off Towa. She pulled herself up to see Mira gathering up Towa and grabbing her staff. The demon warrior glared at her with a similar fury to hers.

"The next time we battle, it will be to the death." Mira said calmly. Mizao rushed them, but Mira tapped Towa's staff twice on the ground and they vanished. Mizao stopped dead, paralyzed by shock and fury. She had been so close!

"No…. no… NO! NO! GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARDS! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME!" She screamed at the sky. "YOU DON'T GET OFF THAT EASILY! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU BOTH APART LIMB BY LIMB! RRRRRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRGGHH!"

That final scream of rage and sorrow kickstarted a furious rampage. Mizao started smashing anything within arm's reach, acting very much like a Great Ape as the rage of a Super Saiyan 2 overwhelmed her. With every loud CRASH of her fists on the ground or a building, she punctuated it with a cry of rage, until finally, this gave way to despair. Mizao went from screaming to quietly holding back sobs as she collapsed to one knee and lost her Super Saiyan 2 form. "What do I do now?" She asked herself.

"I may be able to help" a new voice said. Mizao whipped around to find a tall figure standing behind her. A pale-skinned man wearing a blue overcoat with gold highlights, a shock of spiky red hair, and a rather sinister look to him.

"Who are you?" Mizao asked, not really caring at this point.

"The one who can help you save Trunks." The stranger said.

"What?" Mizao shot up and whirled to face the man. If there was any chance left, any hope... she'd take it. The stranger smiled, a toothy grin that seemed rather sinister.

"I can break the Time Breakers' spell and send you ahead to their final anomaly with six hours to spare before Trunks is erased, but I'd like a favor in return." He said.

"What sort of favor?" Mizao asked.

"Oh, merely a message to be sent." The stranger said, extending his hand. "When you see the Supreme Kai of Time again, tell her that she'll be seeing me again soon. I like to make my entrances known ahead of time."

Mizao inhaled deeply, then nodded and took the stranger's hand. "Deal." Black energy suddenly burst off Mizao's body, and something burned her palm. The stranger released her hand and she recoiled, blowing on her palm.

"Terribly sorry, releasing magic like that tends to burn every now and then." The stranger said. "Now then, off you go." He snapped his fingers and Mizao vanished into a time warp. Once she was gone, the stranger chuckled to himself, a chuckle that soon blossomed into a full-blown evil laugh. "Yes, tell her, little Saiyan! Tell her the NEW God of Time is coming!"

* * *

Mizao appeared on the other end of the time warp in a rocky wasteland. Trunks was busy training, slashing his sword at the air in a kata she recognized. Suddenly she saw a Ki blast sailing in Trunks' direction. She rocketed forward and deflected it back at the source mere seconds before impact. Trunks stumbled back and caught himself as Mizao landed on the ground in front of him. "You again? What's going on here?"

"Well, Trunks, your little girlfriend here just saved your life." A voice drifted through the smoke from the blast, an oily voice that both Saiyans recognized. The smoke blew away to reveal Perfect Cell, looking rather unhappy his assassination attempt had just been foiled.

"Cell! You're in your perfect form?!" Trunks shouted in disbelief.

"Indeed, though I do wonder how you know about that. Or me, for that matter." The bio-android tapped his chin and then realized. "Oh, I see. You've been to the past. But it doesn't matter now. I am Perfect! There is no one who can stand against me!" Cell said triumphantly.

Mizao reached deep, drawing on her lingering anger, and powered up to Super Saiyan 2 again, while Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. "No one except us, you bug." Mizao snarled.

Cell lost his smile at that insult. "I'll show you who the bugs around here are!" he roared, surging forward. The Saiyans mirrored him, fists raised and battle cries on their lips. The duo smashed into Cell and a rapid battle began. Cell would have been able to defeat Trunks on his own after an intense battle, but with the vastly more powerful Mizao there, he was basically the duo's punching bag after they managed to smash through his block. Eventually, they both slammed home a face punch and sent the bio-android sliding away across the battlefield. "Why you… How dare you strike the perfect being!" he bellowed.

"We're going to do more than that, Cell!" Trunks roared, raising both arms. "FINISH BUSTER!" Cell took the blast head on and was thrown head over heels into a rock, smashing it to fragments. "Don't give him a chance to get up!" Trunks called to Mizao. She nodded and they both took identical stances.

"GALICK GUN!" Twin purple beams rained down towards Cell, who stood up and cupped his hands.

"Kamehameha!" Cell fired back and initiated a beam struggle, but it was one he clearly couldn't win. The Galick Guns smashed down on him like meteors, and Cell cried out in pain. Suddenly, the beams dissipated and the Saiyans charged through, kicking Cell in the gut and then launching him skyward with a flip kick. Cell righted himself, and took another Kamehameha stance. "You… miserable insects! I'll blow you and this entire planet away!"

Neither Saiyan replied. Instead, they stood back to back directly beneath Cell and raised their hands. Cell stopped his charge short when he saw the orange dome of fiery Ki that surrounded them. "CELL! TAKE THIS AND VANISH!" Trunks shouted.

"FOREVER!" Mizao added. A dual Heat Dome Attack soared upward like a rocket, and Cell could only scream in horror as he was obliterated by the Saiyans' might. As the energy's light faded, Mizao vanished again.

Trunks turned to find her gone again and sighed. "Next time, I'll remember to thank her." He vowed.

* * *

The time warp's light vanished, and Mizao found herself back in the Time Nest. Almost immediately, Chronoa tackled her in excitement. "I don't know what happened there, but whatever it was, it's a miracle!"

"So I did it?" Mizao asked.

"Sure did" Trunks replied. Chronoa let Mizao climb to her feet, and Mizao's first action was to grab Trunks in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're alright! Trunks, you're alright!" she cried, not wanting to let go.

"I know, and I'm very grateful, but you're crushing me…" Trunks wheezed. Mizao let go with a sheepish smile and Trunks smiled back. "Now that I've got the chance, I need to say thank you. For all three of those things. What happened after you and my past self beat 17 and 18? We lost any sort of visual or audio after that." He asked. Mizao exhaled and steadied herself before continuing.

"Let's go sit down and I'll tell you everything."

 _A few minutes later_ …

"…we obliterated Cell and I warped back. That's the gist of it." Mizao finished.

"What did this man say his message was?" Chronoa asked. Trunks noticed she looked rather pale.

"He just said that we'd be seeing him again soon. It sounded like he knew you." Mizao said. Chronoa laced her fingers together and took a deep breath. Then she looked up at the duo.

"You did well today, Mizao. It's likely that the Time Breakers don't know about this, and they'll probably strike in the era of Buu's awakening next. As such, I need you more prepared than ever, so I arranged something while you two were in the Cell Games era. You'll be spending time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again with two special instructors."

"Really? Who?" Mizao asked.

"They should be waiting in the main plaza. Come on." Chronoa got up and led the two outside. Sure enough, there were two people standing there. One was a tall purple alien in a trench coat and boots with a stoic expression on his face. Even standing still, he was an intimidating figure. The other was a brown-haired woman in a lab coat and a red and blue checkered shirt. "Mizao, these are your new teachers. You two, introduce yourselves."

The alien spoke up first. "My name is Hit, an assassin from Universe 6."

"I hired Hit to teach you because he knows a technique that I want you to learn from him- the Time Skip." Chronoa explained.

"Time Skip?" Mizao asked.

Hit spoke up. "As the name implies, the technique allows the user to stop time for a fraction of a second, allowing them to strike freely. In addition to this technique, I will be teaching you what points on the body to strike in order to kill quickly, stealth techniques, and how to deal the most damage in the shortest amount of time."

The woman spoke up next. "I am Android 21, and I'll be teaching you how to deal with a Majin."

"How?" Mizao asked. 21 certainly didn't look like any Majin she'd seen wandering around Toki Toki City. 21 grinned, did a flip and transformed into a white-haired Majin in a black bra and baggy pants.

"This is how." She grinned at Mizao's bewildered expression and giggled. "I'll teach you the limits and weaknesses of a Majin's regeneration so that you have a chance to exploit that and be able to keep up with Buu, even if you're weaker than he is, and I'll teach you about some of the techniques I share with him." She said.

Mizao nodded and excitedly clenched her fists. "When do we start?! I'm ready to learn!"

Hit cracked a smile at her enthusiasm and Chronoa snapped her fingers, opening the Time Chamber. "Right now." Hit replied, turning and walking through the door. Mizao and 21 followed after him, and Chronoa shut the door behind them.

"Why didn't you ask Hit to teach me, too?" Trunks asked.

"Mostly because we're pressed for time, and she can learn faster than nearly anyone. Plus, training with them will help her master Super Saiyan 2, and maybe even let her reach Super Saiyan 3. She can teach you the Time Skip later when this whole Time Breaker crisis is over. Plus, Hit's services are really expensive, and he asked for double on this job." Chronoa said.

"Fair enough." Trunks replied. He flew off to get some rest, and Chronoa returned to the Time Nest, looking over the scrolls worriedly. Tokitoki perched on a chair beside her, and the Kai exchanged a worried look with her pet.

"I just hope they'll be ready in time, Tokitoki. Demigra's coming, and if we can't stop him… I don't want to think about it."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! And hey, in my time zone I got this out in March like I said I would! Most of the time I spent on this was wondering how long the fights should be. On to explanations-**

 **Hit is our Super-exclusive teacher character and has been planned in that role from the start. No one actually stated him as a guess, but I'm pretty sure a lot of you saw that coming. What can I say, I love his Time Skip technique, and it fits for a Time Patroller. As for Android 21, I decided to include her as a tutor along with Hit to make it so a) I don't have to drag out Fat Buu's fight to learn his moves and b) because I thought "who better to teach combat against a Majin than a Majin?" As for how 21 is alive and not insane, Chronoa saw Goku decide not to wish 21 back, decided "screw that" and wished her back to life herself, but asked Shenron to exclude the hunger and evil side that drove her insane to begin with. She then recruited 21 into the Time Patrol as a record keeper, tutor, and mechanic. 21 is just as powerful as she was in FighterZ and retains every technique she could use in that game, including the Candy Beam. She's also figured out Buu's Angry Explosion in the time she's been working with the Patrol. Next time, Chronoa's prediction proves correct as Towa and Mira attempt to interfere in Goku's battle with Majin Buu! But Mizao isn't about to let them escape this time! Who will live, who will die, and will Mizao's training pay off? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Mizao's Adventures!**

 **Happy Easter, everyone! See you next time!**


	19. The End of Mira! A Buu-tiful Battle!

**A/N: We Gotta Power! I'm back, guys! And we hit 90 reviews! I know that's not really a lot in the grand scheme of things, but it means I've got a story almost to 100 reviews, and I'm proud of that! And speaking of those reviews, lets see if there's anything to reply to…**

 **rmarcano321: I realize most Saiyan names are veggie puns, but when I thought up the name, I wasn't able to think of anything that sounded like a good girl's name without just going with "Kale" since I'd seen it before (and this was long before Dragon Ball Super aired and revealed a canon character with that name) and just went with a random food pun. Never made that connection between Towa and 21 before… interesting…**

 **TheHolyBlade: It's a bit late to retcon "Pendulum Room Reunion" into this story's canon, as I said early on it wasn't part of it. Even if it was, it wouldn't really have much of an effect on the story at this point. Sorry, man, that's a request I can't fulfill (or at least not without forcing it).**

 **Jack54311: I do agree that the Time Skip moves are rather weak in XV2, but don't worry. Hit's training will make sure Mizao can use the technique to the same deadly extent he can in the anime (It's all about speed and precision strikes), so they'll be anything but weak here. They're also much stronger in FighterZ (fitting as it makes up most, if not all, of Hit's arsenal). Give it a try when you get the chance, man, it's utterly amazing, and with the addition of Bardock, Broly, Fused Zamasu, and Vegito Blue, it's just getting better.**

 **Guest 1: … sorry man, but that's not happening. This story isn't a crossover with someone else's fic.**

 **Guest 2: Interesting thought, but it also probably won't happen. First, not sure if a female Super Saiyan 4 would look right. Second, and this is the big one, GT is explicitly stated in Xenoverse to be an alternate timeline, giving them an excuse to put it in future stuff while declaring it non-canon. In this fic's verse, the Super Saiyan 4 transformation is only available to those hailing from that timeline. Since Mizao is from the timeline that includes Dragon Ball Super, this means she is physically incapable of achieving Super Saiyan 4. But she can achieve Blue.**

 **Oh, and while you didn't review last chapter, Lord Dragonic, I used your Time Trap idea last chapter. Hope you liked it! Now then…**

 **Last time, Mizao saved Trunks from being erased, and ascended to Super Saiyan 2 in the process! Now, she's been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber alongside Android 21 and Hit! But will her training bear fruit when Towa and Mira strike again? Find out, today!**

 ***Bruce Faulconer Episode Intro***

* * *

 _ **KREEEENG!**_

The sound of a loud crash reverberated throughout the Time Chamber as Mizao and Majin 21 clashed in midair. The Android suddenly dashed forward again and caught the Saiyan in a series of lightning-fast strikes before plowing her into the ground and forming a black and red blast. "This is the end!" she cried. All of a sudden, Mizao vanished from where 21 had pinned her, and her blast struck nothing. "What the- GACK!"

Mizao's fist had smashed into 21's back at the base of her spine,sending the Android plowing into the ground and wide open for a followup blast. "Here, try THIS!" Mizao shouted, firing a Last Emperor at 21 and blowing off one of her arms. As 21 tried to regenerate it, Mizao sliced the other one off with her sword and kicked 21 away.

"Alright, enough." Hit commanded from the sidelines. Mizao moved into a rest stance and 21 regenerated herself before leaping to her feet. "Excellent work, Mizao. Your use of the Time Skip for both offense and defense was well timed." He said. "Our time training together is coming to an end tomorrow, but I want you to keep working with it. See if you can push it beyond three quarters of a second like I taught you."

Mizao bowed to Hit and said "I won't let you down, sir. I'll keep pushing myself until I can skip a full minute!"

Hit smiled. "That's the spirit. But make sure to keep your goals focused on the more achievable and work your way up."

21 worked a kink out of her back and reverted to human form. "Ouch… you've got the strategy down pat, Mizao."

Mizao nodded. "Right. While he's regenerating one bit, slice another one to distract him and force him to waste time."

"Bingo." 21 said before stretching again. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

"Same." Mizao and 21 raced for the building- and the kitchen within- and Hit sighed before following them. He would never understand Saiyan appetites, or 21's, but he'd also miss this when he went back to Universe 6.

* * *

The next day, Mizao and her teachers emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mizao hadn't changed much visually other than putting on a bit more muscle, but her power had increased exponentially, and she had a few new tricks up her sleeves. The group was greeted by Trunks outside the door. "Welcome back."

"Hey Trunks." Mizao said, fist bumping her comrade. "Anything come up while I was in there?"

"Towa and Mira are apparently feeling bold, since they think you're still trapped and I'm dead. They appeared in the Buu era a few minutes ago. Come on!" Trunks and Mizao ran for the Time Nest, leaving Hit and 21 behind. 21 headed back to her lab, while Hit collected his payment from a robot and departed back to Universe 6 to seek a new contract.

"Good, you're here." Chronoa said as the Saiyans arrived. "I assume Trunks told you?"

"Yeah. So are we both going in or just me?" Mizao asked.

"Unfortunately, Trunks can't go. This is after he's left the prime timeline, and if he's sensed or seen by one of the Z-Fighters, it could cause a paradox or some other problem." Trunks clenched his fist, wishing he could go, but with Babidi broadcasting the battle worldwide, it was too big a risk. Chronoa continued, "Mizao, your mission is to kill Mira and then assist Goku in stalling Buu while Kid Trunks obtains the Dragon Radar. If you can kill Towa too, that'd be even better."

Mizao grinned. "It'll be a pleasure." She stepped toward the scroll, but Chronoa suddenly stopped her.

"Wait, I almost forgot!" The Supreme Kai extended her hands, casting a magic spell on Mizao. "There, that spell will protect you if Towa tries to use her Time Trap on you again."

"Thank you, ma'am." Mizao said. She picked up the scroll and warped off with a confident grin.

* * *

 _Age 774_

High in the clouds, Towa and Mira were preparing their next move. Thanks to healing magic, Towa had recovered from Mizao's beating, but she was still smarting from the experience and Mira was still angry about it.

"Are you ready, Mira? There shouldn't be any resistance." Towa asked.

"I've been looking forward to this for a while. Finally, a chance to battle with Goku…" Mira said. But before the Time Breakers could continue to their goal, Mira was suddenly smacked in the face by a green blur. As Towa flew to her creation's side, they looked up to spot Mizao floating before them. "You!" Mira growled.

"What's up?" Mizao asked all too casually. "Towa, how've ya been? You get better after the thrashing I gave you? Tsk, knew I should have cut off the arms, or at least a few fingers. Done something permanent."

"I don't know how you escaped my Time Trap, but I assume you're here to get revenge for Trunks' death?" Towa asked, hoping to rub salt in a wound.

"No real point in avenging someone who isn't dead." Mizao quipped. "I'm just here to do my job and finish what we started before."

"WHAT?!" Towa cried.

"You got me to turn into a Super Saiyan 2. Did you really think I couldn't handle a much weaker Perfect Cell than the main timeline?" Mizao asked. "He was cake."

Towa growled and gripped her staff tightly, and Mira floated forward. "Before I fight Goku, I will settle things with you. You will pay for what you did to Towa." He stated in his usual stoic monotone.

"Bring it!" Mizao shouted, powering up to Super Saiyan 2 and staring down the demonic warrior. The two glared at one another before charging forward with synchronized screams, slamming into each other and loosing a shockwave which nearly knocked Towa out of the sky.

"Hey, watch it!"

Mizao and Mira didn't hear her indignant shout, they were too busy trying to rip each other apart. Punches collided, kicks clashed, and headbutts crashed against each other as the two went all out. But the tide soon turned when Mira uppercutted Mizao away and charged a Serious Bomb. But as he prepared to throw it, Mizao suddenly reappeared in front of him, driving her elbow into his gut. Mira's blast dissipated and he was sent stumbling back, clutching his gut in pain. "H-how?" he coughed out.

Mizao took up the stance Hit had shown her and smirked. "My Time Skip is unbeatable" she said, doing her best to mimic her teacher's voice. It didn't sound anything like Hit. "Surrender." Mira grit his teeth and barreled forward again, only to be struck by a flurry of time-skipped punches. One of Mira's arms went limp, paralyzed by the pressure point strikes, and he was sent flying by the final blow.

"Gah…" Mira panted as he recovered. He moved to blast at Mizao, but his left arm refused to move. "Wh-what?"

"Ooh, must have hit a serious pressure point in that barrage." Mizao said gleefully. "Well, here, let me give you a _hand_ , Mira." She followed up that pun with a punch to the face and a knee to the stomach, then a blast to the chest. Mira soared into the ocean below, only to resurface with a furious look.

"You… you…"

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Mizao taunted. Suddenly her face darkened and she flared her aura. "Let's just finish this."

"I agree!" Mira roared back.

The fighters charged once again, just barely missing one another. Mira looked back and fired a pink-and-black beam at Mizao, but she twisted in midair and dodged, charging her own blast. "Take the memory of this loss to the grave, Mira! BURNING KAMEHAMEHA!" She let loose with a humongous blazing green beam that engulfed Mira and burned him away into nothing, leaving nothing behind but ash, a shattered jewel, and a dying scream of pain and rage on the air.

Towa gasped in horror. "No!" She glared at Mizao, but said nothing else, disappearing as Mizao charged at her.

"Nuts. She got away." Mizao grumbled. She looked down at her fist and clenched it, savoring the victory she had won. "But _damn_ , that felt good."

" _Good work"_ Trunks' voice sounded in her ear. _"Without Mira, Towa won't dare show her face in the past again. Now, you just have one more thing to take care of."_

"Goku and Buu. I'm on it." Mizao replied, turning and jetting off towards the two massive energies she could sense about ten miles away.

* * *

Goku would gladly admit that this one was one of the strangest and most hectic fights he'd ever been in, and that was saying something. He'd gone up to Super Saiyan 3 to match Buu, and the monster had responded by splitting into three mini-forms of himself, and they were managing to keep Goku on his toes simply by way of superior numbers. The long-haired warrior smacked one Buu into another one and then blasted the third point-blank. The first one flew back to attempt another attack, only to be hit out of the air by the arriving Mizao.

"Hey Goku." Mizao said casually as she joined the other Saiyan.

"Hey. Thanks for the assist there."

"Ooh, a new one! Buu excited!" The jolly voice of Majin Buu sounded in stereo as the clones spoke in unsettling unison. Mizao took the time to gauge the monsters' power levels. She almost wished she hadn't. Buu's power was, to put it bluntly, insane.

"Whoa… this guy is…"

"I know. But at the same time, doesn't the challenge get your blood pumping?" Goku asked.

"Oh, unbelievably. Let's teach tubby up there why you don't mess with Saiyans!" Both let their powers spike and barreled forward. Mizao slashed one of the Buus in half and followed the toppling torso, while Goku engaged the other two. Keeping up the strategy Android 21 had taught her, Mizao kept slashing away at the torso of her clone, keeping it from regenerating enough to strike back. She was doing a good job of it right up until the legs, which she had neglected to slice up, kicked her in the back and gave the rest of itself time to regenerate and reattach itself to the legs.

"Now Buu angry!" The copious amounts of steam pouring from the creature's head was evidence enough of that. Buu crossed his arms and began to glow pink.

"Uh-oh…" Mizao gulped. Quickly, she mimicked Buu's movements. There was a moment of silence, and then Buu's angry shout echoed over the sea.

"BUU REALLY REALLY HATE YOUUU!" the monster shrieked as he let loose with his Angry Explosion attack.

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!" Mizao returned the favor, and two pink blasts made contact in midair. The water below churned into a violent whirlpool and both other Buus were distracted by the light show. Ultimately, the third Buu's explosion won out, and Mizao was sent reeling head over heels. The other Buus clapped happily for their comrade.

Seeing and taking advantage of the obvious opening, Goku leaped forward and kicked his two of the Buus into the air before leaping after them. "DRAGON FIST!" A golden dragon erupted from where Goku had been a few seconds ago and chomped down on both of its targets, ripping through as though they weren't there. Goku reappeared looking triumphant, but the wet sloshing of Buu's body pulling itself together behind him made his smile fade. Goku turned to find the two Buus had combined back into one, and the monster's expression was somewhere between excitement and fury.

"Buu like playing with you! Let's play more!" Mizao's Buu came flying in and smacked Goku away, while Mizao recovered from being blasted away and flew to Goku's side. The Buus looked at one another before nodding and returning to a singular form. "Buu gonna beat you up, and then Buu gonna eat you!"

"Why wait!?" The shrill voice of Babidi cut in, reminding everyone that he was there.

"Wow, I didn't even notice him." Mizao said.

"Stop fooling around, Buu! Just kill them already!" Babidi shrieked. But before the action could continue, Goku suddenly let out a very deep exhale and dropped out of Super Saiyan 3.

Buu tilted his head quizzically. "Why you go down? We keep going?"

"I'd love to, Buu. Believe me, I would, but I can't. I'm out of time. But, if you're patient, in a few days someone just as strong, possibly even stronger, will come and fight you. Can you wait that long for me?"

Buu seemed to consider it, but Babidi's voice cut in. "Why in the world would we bother?! In fact, I think we'll speed up our process just to spite you!"

Goku turned back to Buu and asked "Why does someone like you take orders from someone like him?" Without waiting for a reply, Goku used Instant Transmission and vanished, leaving Mizao, Buu, and Babidi behind.

After a few seconds of silence, Buu shrugged. "Oh well." He turned his gaze to Mizao and grinned. "Buu just play with you for a while until new guy shows up!"

Mizao chuckled sheepishly and vanished into a time warp with a "Sorry", leaving a frustrated Majin behind in the perfect mood to kill Babidi.

* * *

 _Time Nest_

Trunks met Mizao outside the Time Nest building as she reappeared. "Nice work."

"Thanks, Trunks."

"Without Mira, Towa won't dare show her face again, and we should see a drop in the number of anomalies."

Mizao cracked a grin at that. "So maybe our problems are o-"Her temptation of fate was cut off when the back of her hand began to burn, and black energy started to swirl off of it. She dropped to her knees in pain, clutching her wrist, and Chronoa came barreling out of the vault.

"Hold out your hand!" Mizao complied, and Chronoa pulled a purpleish-black Majin symbol from Mizao's hand before hurling it into the air, where it exploded in a blast that surely would have killed all three of them had they been at ground zero.

"What the hell was that?" Trunks asked, angry and a bit scared. Mizao got to her feet, blowing on her burned hand and looking even more angry.

"That guy who helped me escape the Time Trap… it must have been him!"

"You're right. And I know his name." Chronoa said. "His name is Demigra. But he shouldn't be able to appear in our world. He's still sealed away."

"Oh come now, Chronoa dear." The oily voice of Demigra wafted through the air behind the group. They turned to see a transparent image of the demon floating behind them. "Did you really think you could hold me forever?"

Trunks and Mizao drew their swords. "If you think you're going to get away with this…" Trunks snarled. Demigra just laughed.

"I'm not even out of the Crack of Time yet and I already nearly killed you! What do you think will happen once I am free?" He boasted. "And I will be free very soon, for I now have enough strength to cast my spells and create time anomalies myself! As such, I no longer need the help of Towa or her creation, which is why I helped you escape their trap and put them in a position for you to eliminate them! Each anomaly I create will slowly widen the rip, and I will break free! Then, Demon God Demigra shall rise, and I will remake creation in my image!" With a chilling, utterly psychotic laugh, Demigra's projection faded into the air.

"So… care to explain?" Mizao asked Chronoa. The Kai nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Their problems had only gotten worse.

* * *

 **A/N: And cut! Man, I need to pick up my game. This isn't exactly what I'd like, but I've kept you all waiting long enough, and it's at least passable. I can put more into the next chapter, and nothing's stopping me from revising this one if I get an inspiration burst. To be honest, I feel it's the ending scene that's really bad here. It just feels underwhelming to me. (Though part of that might be because Demigra's ultimately just another Generic Doomsday Villain whose god complex feels like Toriyama's very rough draft for Zamasu, so there's not much to work with when writing him and trying not to just copy-paste the game's dialogue.) And thankfully, with the Buu saga underway this means we're nearing the end here. Just Super Buu, Kid Buu, Beerus, and then we get to the Demigra saga! Once this fic's over and done, I am taking a looong break from Dragon Ball fic. I'm considering doing a Pokémon or Disney fic next, but that's for a later time. Leave reviews, tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, and I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
